Castillo de Mentiras, una breve continuación
by Lady Graham
Summary: CATORCE. Un matrimonio que todo lo pudo en el pasado, con el paso de los años nada será diferente aunque algunas personas se propongan a separarlos. Nuevas mentiras con una nueva llegada. Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, ladies and gentleman.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia es de mi total invención, sin lucro alguno más que el de entretenerlos. Sólo sí, algunos de los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. **Di no al plagio. La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto… la paz.**

. . .

**Capítulo: La continuación**

. . .

Justo al año de estar fuera de casa, finalmente regresaba. La sonrisa en su guapísimo rostro se debía a dos motivos. Uno: al estar divisando más y más de cerca la ciudad donde vivía. Dos y el más importante, porque después de doce meses de ausencia, se reuniría con la que consideraba el gran amor de su vida; y porque mucho la había echado de menos, para sacarle provecho a su magnífico motor, se presionó el acelerador manual de una poderosa lancha acuática después de haber abandonado un costoso yate muy bien equipado.

La estela blanca que iba dejando atrás lo perdería de vista mucho antes de que la espuma desapareciera en el mar.

. . .

Los días domingo los dedicaban exclusivamente a sus hijos. Después de Gulyad que ya contaba con su mayoría de edad, le seguía el castaño y tímido de Bryce con 13 años; el pecoso e irreverente Liam con 11 y la hermosa princesa Ellie con 8.

Nadar en la piscina, gustar de una parrillada en familia, salidas a parques de diversión, visitas al cine o malles de renombre para comprarles lo que necesitaran o a donde se les ocurriera, él los complacía en todo ya que, fallecido también su padre Richard, Terrence volvía a retomar las riendas de la presidencia en la compañía de supermercados más grande del país norteamericano Walker/Grandchester.

La sugerencia de Gerard, su suegro, era que Gulyad por ser el mayor de los nietos, comenzará a involucrarse en los negocios de la familia y ser él quien los liderara.

Por supuesto Terrence que en carne propia sufrió de las imposiciones que no pidió, a su hijo no lo obligaría a tomar responsabilidades que no fueran acorde con lo que a él más le gustaba… el mar y todo lo que dentro de ello había.

Así que de lunes a viernes, el castaño de ojos azules, después de viajar de San Diego a Los Ángeles se quedaba allá para volverse a encerrar en una oficina; aunque tampoco descuidaba su cadena televisiva y menos cuando a su hijo le había prometido producirle su programa de expediciones marinas habiendo sido la condición de tener material suficiente para cubrir los primeros tres meses de su transmisión. Por eso el chico se había ausentado de casa y feliz regresaba con bastante información que a la gente pudiera interesar.

Los días sábados estaban destinados a su esposa de la cual a él le hubiese gustado llevarla consigo para que le hiciera compañía en las noches; pero con tres hijos más que debían asistir al colegio y los problemas que se suscitaban entre ellos, era imposible moverlos de ahí. Lo bueno era que Candice, además de contar con una excelente casa, tenía la ayuda del inseparable Neil Leagan y Marie ahora su esposa y madre de su hijo Camden, un jovencito ya de 15 años de edad. Sin embargo, en este último regreso, Terrence había encontrado a Nina algo cambiada.

Ocupando el sillón individual de la sala audiovisual de su residencia, el castaño veía a sus hijos muy divertidos y entretenidos con el más reciente de los video juegos; y porque lo estaban, Ellie que lo vio ponerse de pie, supo a dónde se dirigía: a su madre que habitación arriba…

Sentada frente al espejo de su coqueta, la parte de arriba de su cuerpo descubierto, alzando los brazos y sus manos en su cabello para peinarlo en una coleta alta, los ojos de Candice en sí estaban puestos en sus desnudos senos.

La dizque flacidez y caída de sus pechos que notó al bajar sus brazos, la hizo poner sus manos en ellos para sostenerlos; y al reconocer para sí que los años ya estaban haciendo mella en ella pensó en su esposo, ya que parecía que con cada día que él vivía más rejuvenecido y guapo se veía a pesar de lo pesado y ajetreado de su trabajo. En cambio ella, bueno ¡de ella! la baja autoestima se estaba apoderando. Ya no se sentía bonita, sexy ni mucho menos deseable para él que frente a sus ojos era todo lo contrario a lo que ella pensaba; y por eso, aprovechando que los chicos estaban envueltos en sus juegos hubo ido a buscarla además de haberla extrañado mucho durante esa semana pasada.

. . .

En el momento que oyó que la puerta de su recámara se abría, Nina rápidamente subió la parte de arriba de su afelpado albornoz tratando de cubrir lo más posible de su cuerpo que sí se notaba que en los últimos años había aumentado unos kilitos pero no perdía su curvilínea figura femenina siendo eso ¡muy excitante! para Terrence que después de cerrar la puerta, atrás de su mujer se fue a parar mirándose ambos a los ojos a través del espejo pero desviándolos Candice al percibir el deseo en los de su esposo que le preguntaría… **– ¿Ya te sientes mejor?**

La rubia, ese día no hubo salido con ellos por haber excusado un fuerte dolor de cabeza que él no le creyó. **– Sí, un poco; pero con un baño acabaré por sentirme mejor… **– se puso de pie al sentir sobre sus hombros las manos de él que le ofrecían un masaje y también…

**- ¿Quieres compañía?.** – Una mano masculina rodeó la cintura de su esposa poniendo su boca en el cuello femenino, erizando la piel de Candice: el resuello cálido de su marido que hablaría en susurros… **– Te extraño, Nina**. – El reflejo de ésta en el espejo se miraba la incomodidad que le provocaba su cercanía pero también el desinterés en sus caricias que le hizo quitar su embrace, levantar un hombro para alejarlo de ella y decirle…

**- ¡Terrence, detente! Los niños están despiertos y podrían subir en cualquier momento.**

**- No lo creo.** – Él no se rendiría al obvio rechazo del que estaba siendo; así que al verla emprender la huida, una mano la tomó del brazo, la giró sobre su eje para colocar la otra en su nuca y su boca en aquellos labios que, aunque mudamente pedían sí ser besados, ella se negaba a abrirlos a pesar de sentir la lengua ansiosa de Terrence que tuvo que ejercer fuerza para darse el acceso y oírla gemir a la introducción de ese miembro juguetón en su boca. No obstante Candice lo cambió por quejosas palabras que fueron…

**- ¡Me estás lastimando!...** – en el momento que se soltó de su fiero beso.

**- ¿Y crees que me importa?... **– él lo hubo dicho a manera de broma, en cambio ella le espetaría…

**- ¡Hoy no estoy de humor para… estos juegos!**

**- Tampoco lo estuviste ayer…** – se le reprochó ya que después de siete días sin verla el hombre venía querendón, sin embargo…

**- ¡No todo el tiempo me la voy a pasar haciendo el sexo contigo!**

**- ¡Ah!... – **se expresó vocal y facialmente. –** Ahora es sexo ¿y no el amor?**

**- ¡Para el caso es lo mismo!**

**- ¡No te equivoques, señora!**

**- ¡¿Y cual es la diferencia según tú?!**

**- ¿Quieres verla?..**. – Terrence estaba ganoso; y para demostrárselo, rápidamente sus manos se posaron en las caderas de Candice para atraerla a su alterada virilidad diciéndole… **– Si quiero, por el simple hecho de ser mi mujer, te tumbo en la cama y cómo te ponga y dónde sea, entro y no salgo de ti hasta que yo me sacie no importándome si lo disfrutas o no.**

**- ¡Por mucho derecho que tengas sobre mí, no lo harías!**... – la rubia ciertamente temió oyendo alteradamente del que parecía que no lo conocía…

**- ¡Por supuesto que no!.** – Así tuviera grandes deseos de tenerla, la soltó enterándola… – **porque lo que quiero es estar contigo para satisfacernos los dos; pero si no quieres… ya veré cómo me las arreglo yo.** – Y gracias a que Terrence buscó una puerta, una muy confundida Candice indagaría…

**- ¿En la calle?**

De la simple cuestión, el castaño se detuvo para girarse, mirarla de frente, con ceño fruncido y preguntarle… **– ¿Por qué piensas que iría a buscar consuelo en alguien más?**

Jugando con las jaretas de su prenda, de un muy lejano pasado, la bocona diría… –** No sería la primera vez. Además… no estás en casa, no sé qué haces en las noches cuando estás en Los Ángeles o con quién las pases.**

**- ¡Vaya!...** – fue lo único que Terrence pudo pronunciar porque la verdad no entendía a qué venía ese reclamo por parte de ella cuando él recordaba el haber enmendado ese comportamiento hacía más de veinte años. Pero como era obvio que su mujer tenía un problema, en lugar de ponerse a discutir con ella, condescendiente se le cuestionaría… **– ¿Qué pasa, Candice?**

Cómo decirle que a sus cuarenta y tantito de años se estaba sintiendo vieja a su lado cuando él, sí, uno que otro hilito de plata ya estaba apareciendo en su cabello castaño pero estos desgraciados lo hacían lucir más guapo entre más edad iba teniendo. Y luego él fuera de su alcance y con tantas mujeres alrededor pues… Nina no pudo hablar de esto sino que irreverente diría… **– ¿No tengo derecho a tener cinco minutos de enojo?**

**- Lo tienes…** – Terrence mostró prudencia y rendición al desaparecer también de ella porque… si regresaba a casa era debido a que la amaba, la extrañaba pero sobre todo porque la respetaba. Así que le dejó su espacio y ya que se sintiera de mejor humor volvería a buscarla, aunque interiormente él se lo estaba dejando a ella que, en el instante de verlo partir, ingresó al baño para llorar como magdalena por su celosa acción y envidiosa actitud.

. . .

Quien le estuvo esperando en el muelle para llevarlo a casa, hubo sido Neil Leagan, su abuelo, como Gulyad lo llamaba de cariño dándosele al querido escolta y amigo… que no del todo pero ya procuraba combinar sus pantalones negros con camisas de diversos tonos… un resumen de las actividades que junto a un grupo de colaboradores realizó al estar en altamar. No obstante, la mirada color índigo en el rubio de ensortijados cabellos y bronceada tez reflejaba una alegría extra que no quiso compartir ya que un padre sería el primero en oírla, además de necesitarlo en caso de que su madre se opusiera a la idea que llevaba en mente.

Agradecida la atención por traerlo a casa y ayudarle a bajar sus cosas, un alto y atlético Gulyad, con éstas a la mano, ingresó para conducirse a su habitación oyendo en el camino el relajo que había en la sala de juegos.

Sabiendo que eran sus hermanos y a pesar del tiempo que tenía sin verlos y le habían extrañado, la misión que llevaba era más importante: encender el computador portátil que había en su recámara ya que la que llevaba consigo su batería estaba agotada y ella, la mujer de quien estaba perdidamente enamorado no podía esperar para ser llamada aunque los demás sí, no importando que entre ellos estuvieran sus padres. ¿O acaso el amor cuando eres joven no te hace actuar así?

. . .

La larga ducha que tomó parecía que le había bajado los malos humos; así que vistiendo un vestido holgado de tirantes, en sandalias Candice salió de su habitación para ir a vigilar lo que sería una pronta cena para recibir a quien ignoraba ya estaba en casa. No obstante de entre las habitaciones que iba dejando a su paso, de la de su hijo ausente provenía un extraño ruido. Creyéndose que el pecoso Liam, por ser el más inquieto estuviera fisgoneando ahí, la rubia precisamente allá se dirigió encontrándose, al estar la puerta abierta, con…

. . .

Desnudo y sosteniendo en una mano su laptop y la otra su masculinidad, el joven caminaba por la recámara hablando con alguien por el monitor. En eso, Gulyad se detuvo para dejar el computador en el colchón y en ello esa mano que se desocupó quedando inclinado hacia el frente y con el trasero apuntando a la puerta. La voz femenina que se oía seductora lo estaba incitando a masturbarse frente a ella, haciendo ella justamente lo mismo en donde estuviera.

Controlando su furiosa indignación, con sigilo Candice se fue acercando. El estado encuerado de su hijo no le preocupaba tanto sino el conocer el rostro de esa indecente mujer que a través del monitor pudo ver parte de un vestido, apagando su computador y gritando en el camino… _**– ¡Tu mamá!**_

Del susto, Gulyad casi eyacula su semen frente a ella que se giraron a mirarla, oyendo cuando la intrusa espetaba… **– ¡¿Puedes decirme qué diantres estás haciendo?!**

A partir de aquí ninguno de los bajaría la voz porque el rubio, también con rudeza respondería… –** ¡¿Mamá, qué demonios haces aquí?! **

**- ¡Yo te pregunté primero, jovencito!**

**- ¡Responde tú ¿cómo te atreves a meterte así en mi habitación?!**

**- ¡Me atrevo porque está es mi casa! ¡Y si tanta privacidad buscabas, hubieras cerrado la puerta! ¡¿Te imaginas lo que hubiera pasado si uno de tus hermanos te encuentra así? ¡¿Qué esperas para vestirte?!. – **Con la última cuestión, Candice lastimó su garganta debido a lo fuerte que gritó consiguiendo que su precoz chamaco fuera al closet en busca de un short que vestiría al estar escuchando… **– ¡¿Quién era esa mujer?!**

Gulyad no quería revelarlo no sin antes hablarlo con su padre que más confianza y relación tenía, pero ya que la madre los hubo descubierto, con voz poco audible dijo… **– Mi novia.**

**- ¡¿Tú qué?!...** – Candice puso un desagradable rostro de sorpresa.

**- ¡No me hagas repetirlo porque lo escuchaste bien!**

**- ¡¿Y desde cuándo sales con ella?!**

**- ¡Dos años!**

**- ¡¿Y desde ese entonces tú y esa chica…?!... **– De sólo pensarlo, ahora sí a la rubia le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

**- ¿Qué tiene de anormal?**

**- Gulyad…** – a ella le era difícil aceptar que su hermoso bebé inseminado ya tuviera relaciones sexuales… – **apenas cumpliste la mayoría de edad, hijo.**

**- Pero eso no quiere decir que desconozca ciertas cosas.**

**- Claro que no pero…**

**- Mamá, por favor… – **la hubo interrumpido para decir el muy atrevido… –** Lamento mucho lo que presenciaste. Y te prometo tener más cuidado para la otra; ahora si no te importa… ¿podrías dejarme a solas?**

**- ¡¿Para qué?! ¡¿Para volver a contactar a esa…?!**

**- ¡Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices!...** – Por primera vez la rubia se confrontó con una desconocida mirada enemiga que defendería al confesar… **– Amo a esa mujer y…**

- ¡**Sobre mi cadáver haces algún tipo de plan con ella!. – **A pesar del tiempo y de lo mal que según ella le estaba tratando, la experiencia de Candice era mayor, entendiendo así a donde se estaban dirigiendo las palabras de su hijo que no pudo contestar debido a la presencia de Terrence que, del ligero altercado con su mujer al despacho se había ido para poner en orden algunos documentos a necesitar, escuchando hasta allá el alegato que lo hicieron abandonar su actividad para cerciorarse de la proveniencia de esas alteradas voces, y siendo el único que las oyera gracias a que los otros tres miembros que conformaban su familia seguían jugando con volumen ciertamente alto.

**- ¿Qué pasa aquí?... – **preguntó el recién llegado sintiéndose y demostrando la felicidad de volver a ver a su hijo que para él era muy especial después de pasado un año.

Al escuchar su voz detrás de ella, Candice después de mirar furiosa a su engendro se giró para decirle de la misma manera ¡furiosa! a su marido… **– ¡¿Qué pasa con los hombres de mi familia que sólo de sexo quieren vivir?!**

Sin darles tiempo a contestación, la rubia se retiró nuevamente molesta. Ya estando a solas, el castaño, aguantándose las risas debido a la respuesta que pensó y reservó inteligentemente para sí, preguntaría otra vez… **– ¿Qué ha sucedido? Pero primero ven… **– abrió sus brazos; y Gulyad sonriente fue a ellos para envolverse los dos en un fuerte abrazo diciéndose… **– Bienvenido a casa, hijo. Se te ha echado mucho de menos.**

**- Gracias, pá. Yo también los extrañé.**

**- ¿Me contarás qué pasó con tu madre?...** – Terrence lo separó para ver el rostro de su primogénito que como si nada le enteraría…

**- Me encontró teniendo sexo virtual con mi novia.**

**- ¿En serio?...** – la cara del castaño era para echarse a reír porque dentro de sí se recriminaba ¿cómo no lo pensó antes? y en lugar de estar padeciendo la ausencia de su mujer pues…

**- Sí. Lo malo que con esto… mis planes pueden venirse abajo.**

**- ¿Tus planes?... – **alguien realmente intrigado se interesó. –** ¿De qué se tratan?**

**- Yo pretendía hablar contigo primero para contártelos y que tú precisamente me ayudaras con ella…** – con su madre que por la planta baja se veía.

**- ¿En qué?**

**- Me quiero casar.**

**- ¡¿Qué?!.**.. – Terrence exclamó igual o más alto que su mujer con la noticia.

**- ¿No me digas que también te opondrás?**

**- Pero, hijo…**

**- Estoy muy enamorado de ella, padre.**

**- Y no te lo prohíbo pero…**

**- ¿También juzgarás mi edad?**

**- ¿No tienes otros planes? ¿Sueños por realizar? ¿Metas qué alcanzar?**

**- Con ella a mi lado todo lo conseguiré.**

**- ¿Estás seguro?**

**- Completamente.**

**- ¿Puedo saber quién es ella?**

**- ¡La mujer más hermosa que te puedas imaginar!**

**- ¡Vaya!... – **Terrence expresó de la expresión de su hijo al que se le observaría… –** Sí que estás prendido de ella.**

**- Es que si te dijera quién es, hasta tú me envidiarías.**

**- Ahí sí lo dudo mucho, hijo…** – contestó honestamente el castaño porque para él, Candice, aún con sus malos humores, era irremplazable. **– Pero dime… ¿quién es?**

Su nombre iba a la perfección con ella que era bella, lujuriosa y extremadamente sensual. De abundante cabellera larga negra, ojos azules hechizantes y cuerpo escultural, idóneo para el trabajo que realizaba en la televisión y siendo justo el gancho para atrapar la atención de la audiencia… principalmente masculina y subir los ratings.

**Venus Oswald**, francesa americana y meteoróloga de profesión de 22 años, también era la guapa anunciadora del estado del tiempo en el programa matutino de noticias y entretenimiento angelino que ya llevaba varios años al aire en uno de los estudios televisivos pertenecientes a Terrence Grandchester que al escuchar su nombre en los labios de su hijo le preguntaría… **– ¿Cuándo te relacionaste con ella?**

El gesto serio de su padre, a Gulyad le demandaba contestación que sería… **– En el funeral del Abuelo Richard. Ella iba en el grupo que nos acompañaron a la cremación de su cuerpo. No estás de acuerdo, ¿verdad?... – **el rubio lo hubo cuestionado apoyándose de la cara de Terrence que diría…

**- Hay cierta diferencia de edades entre los dos.**

**- ¿Cuántos, padre? ¿tres, cuatro?**

**- Si lo vemos en cuestión de mentalidades ella te rebasa con seis u ocho.**

**- ¡Vamos, papá!... – **Gulyand sonrió sarcásticamente. **– Tarde o temprano la alcanzaré.**

**- Aún así, hijo, no… **– La inteligencia de Terrence le golpeteó ligeramente en la cabeza y lo hizo callar para no envolverse en una discusión donde podrían empeorarse caprichosamente las cosas; así que dijo… – **está bien. – **Con su positiva respuesta, ahora el joven sonrió pero de felicidad. **– No te molestará si hablo con ella antes, ¿verdad? **

**- Al contrario; Venus lo está pidiendo también.**

**- ¿Ah, si?... – **esa petición lo hizo extrañarse.

**- Sí. De hecho mañana viene a San Diego.**

**- Pero yo parto temprano para Los Ángeles.**

**- ¿No puedes retrasar tu viaje por mí? Además quiero pedirte otro favor.**

**- ¿De qué se trata ahora?**

**- ¿Me ayudas a elegir un anillo de compromiso? He visto el de mi madre, y me gustaría algo similar para ella.**

**- ¡Gulyad…!**

**- Por favor, padre…** – se le suplicó; entonces, sintiéndose acorralado Terrence volvió a decir…

**- Está bien.**

. . .

A las ocho de la noche la familia fue llamada a cenar. Y a pesar de que Candice ya le había dado su punto bueno, debido al dolor de cabeza, se regresó a su habitación para acostarse en la cama. Ahí estaba con los ojos cerrados; no obstante se concentraba en las luces multicolores que aparecían al hacer presión en ellos.

De pronto otro dolor en otra parte de su cuerpo le surgió; y dejando su masaje atendió a donde le picó: un pecho, el cual junto al otro yacían sin sujetador.

Al estar sola, enderezó ligeramente el torso para bajar el top de su vestido. Medianamente desnuda se bajó un poco del colchón y luego ahí devolvió su espalda para quedar completamente acostada y levantar el brazo izquierdo para hacer una exploración de seno.

Los dedos de su mano derecha primero se colocaron sobre el pezón y lo más que aguantara, lo presionó sintiendo un poco de incomodidad pero hallando nada de temor. Luego los bajó al inicio de ello; y alrededor de todo el tamaño de su pecho se tocó sintiendo algo muy cercano a su axila. Sin embargo y antes de alarmarse revisaría el derecho para salir de dudas. Y conforme lo hacía, Terrence apareció, no pudiendo Candice cubrirse frente a su presencia pero contestando a lo que se le preguntaría… **– ¿Qué sucede?**

**- Nada; es sólo un… examen de rutina.**

**- ¿Y está todo bien?**

Con sinceridad ella diría… **– No lo sé…** – porque justo donde hubo sentido algo y no en donde se exploraba, regresó para cerciorarse.

**- ¿Quieres que te ayude?...** – yendo a su lado, Terrence le preguntó debido a que no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

La respuesta de Candice no fue hablada sino actuada ya que dejó de hacerlo para levantar ambos brazos dejándolos a centímetros arriba de la cabeza.

Al cerrar los párpados, la rubia aguardaría por él que al baño primero iría para lavarse las manos, secárselas y salir, dirigiéndose al tocador de su mujer de donde tomaría cualquier loción humectante que pondría en la palma de su mano.

Frotándoselas pero conservando el líquido cremoso en ellas, a su esposa fue quedándose de pie junto a la cama y respingando ella al sentir lo frío de la crema y también del toque de él que** la veía pero no la miraba** porque sus ojos en sí estaban concentrados en lo que dedos interiormente buscaban.

A lo enseñado por ella y una guía de su ginecólogo a lo que él podía reconocer como un grumo peligroso, Terrence hizo su trabajo finalizando con… **– Todo parece estar normal.**

**- Gracias…** – dijo la auscultada oyéndose del castaño…

**- Ajá.**

**- ¿Terry?**... – Nina lo llamó consiguiendo que el hombre que ya se había girado, sonriera ya que al parecer el mal humor se había marchado.

**- Dime.**

Arreglándose su blusa ella le preguntaría… –** ¿Gulyad habló contigo de sus planes?**

Antes de decir "sí" él hablaría con la que pretendía unirse a su hijo; así que mentiría al decir… – **No mucho. **

**- ¿Crees que esté pensando en casarse?**

**- No lo sé.**

**- ¡Sí lo sabes pero no quieres decirme!.**.. – la rubia en cuestión de segundos se alteró otra vez. **– ¡Pero está bien, yo como siempre cuando se trata de ustedes dos, soy un cero a la izquierda!**

**- ¡Nina!…** – él trató de detenerla después de haberla visto pararse y encaminarse al baño donde nuevamente se encerró y no saldría pasados bastantes minutos, encontrando ya a Terrence durmiendo en su correspondiente lugar de la cama y aguardando el suyo a su lado.

La luz que también ya se había apagado, ella la encendió removiéndose él debido a lo incómodo que le resultó el resplandor. Y porque sabía que al otro día el castaño se regresaba a Los Ángeles la apagó, saliendo Candice de la recámara para ir a checar a sus hijos hallándose en la habitación de Gulyad, después de haber revisado la alcoba que todavía compartían Bryce y Liam, precisamente a éstos que estaban fascinados de lo que su hermano mayor les platicaba.

**- Mañana hay escuela, niños…** – la madre dijo desde la puerta. Y para ya no agregarle más a su molestia, Gulyad les prometió a sus hermanos contarles más al siguiente día, ya que regresaran del colegio.

Con su palabra dada, los muchachitos, uno detrás del otro y conforme a su edad, buscaron la salida dándole allá a su progenitora un beso cada uno y las buenas noches. Mismas que el primogénito le extendió al verla emprender sus pasos.

**- Buenas noches, hijo…** – le deseó ella habiendo sonado bastante seria. Y mostrándose así, llegó a la recámara de su pequeña princesa que sabiendo de sus obligaciones, ya dormía profundamente, acercándose en silencio Candice para cobijarla y darle un beso en la frente.

Dada una última mirada desde la puerta, la rubia se encaminó a su habitación. Y sin encender las luces, después de quitarse la bata que ya usaba, fue a ocupar su lugar en la cama. Sin embargo y al estar acostada de lado, miraba la desnuda espalda de su acompañante al que le extendería… **– Lo siento… – **porque era una promesa entre ambos: el no dormirse y recibir el nuevo día estando molestos.

Terrence, que estaba despierto, sonrió en su posición; y la miraría de reojo al oír su aproximación pero emocionándose su corazón cuando ella puso sus labios en su hombro derecho para preguntarle… **– ¿Duermes? **

**- No…** – dijo él removiéndose y pasando su brazo derecho sobre de ella que colocaría su mejilla en su pecho sintiendo la mano derecha de él en la cabeza.

**- ¿Ya se durmieron los hijos?... – **se preguntó; y levantando su rostro para mirarle a los ojos ella le diría…

**- Ellie ya; Bryce y Liam estaban con Gulyad. – **La última sentencia dicha, los ojos de Terrence hubieron seguido la línea de sus labios que ella con su dedo índice subió para acariciar los masculinos porque bien sabía que su esposo no se los ofrecería después del último rechazo. No obstante…

**- Ven**… – se le ordenó. Y porque sí tenía ganas de ellos, la rubia obedeció acostando casi todo su cuerpo sobre el de él al que le preguntaría...

**- ¿Cómo me pongo hoy para que entres en mí?...** – Terrence sonrió acomodándosela encima y contestándole…

**- Sólo flojita y cooperando.** – Sin embargo Candice al deshacerse de su ligero camisón y haciendo un puchero dijo…

**- ¿Más flojita que estos?..**. – se agarró los senos, parte erógena que el castaño con las suyas tomaría al responderle…

**- Yo no les veo ningún defecto sino todo lo contrario.**

**- Eso dices para hacerme sentir bien.**

**- Te equivocas otra vez, Nina.** – Terrence se enderezó para quedar sentado, atrayéndola a él para posar su boca en un pezón del que diría…** – Estoy muy agradecido con ellos.**

**- ¿Por qué?... –** Candice arqueaba la espalda, pegando así su abdomen en el pecho de su esposo que dejó de acariciar un seno y succionar al otro para decir…

**- ¿Te parece poco el hecho de haber amamantado a tres bebés y continuar haciéndolo conmigo?.** – De lo dicho por su "bebé" la rubia rió atinadamente nerviosa y excitada porque el hombre volvió a pegarse al pezón que anteriormente fuera acariciado, metiendo ella los dedos en la castaña cabellera para acercarlo más y preguntarle al mismo tiempo…

**- ¿Todavía te gusto?**

**- ¿Me creerías si te dijera que mucho más que antes?... – **Claro, ya había más voluptuosidad por donde agarrar.

**- ¿En serio?**

**- ¿Por qué lo dudas, Nina? Te amo y desde ayer quiero demostrarte ¡cuánto!...** – Sujetándola de la nuca y de las caderas, la tumbó en la cama que volvería a ser testigo fiel de **sus besos maduros**, **sus caricias** que ya no respetan barreras, **sus gemidos discretos** para no molestar a cierta pequeña audiencia que luego y debido a pesadillas iba y se les metía en la cama, y de **sus palabras susurrantes** de las cuales la inocencia hacía mucho tiempo se había perdido porque ahora se amaban como las personas adultas que eran y donde lo prohibido era un paraíso que se visitaba con frecuencia y sin ningún problema.

. . . . .

De meses atrás, la hora adecuada de los lunes para levantarse era las cuatro de la mañana. Terrence debía marcharse; y Candice a pesar de sentirse agotada gracias a la fogosa noche que él le regaló, abrió los ojos y se removió en su lugar para checar el tiempo en el reloj despertador.

Normalmente, su esposo, sesenta minutos antes, ya estaba de pie. Sin embargo la oscuridad de la habitación la alteró y se enderezó para mirar primero la soledad que le acompañaba; y porque el silencio imperaba en el lugar creyéndose que él ya se había ido lo llamó. Pero si hubiese girado un poquito la cabeza, se hubiera dado cuenta que él a su lado seguía, haciéndola brincar cuando le contestó, preguntándole ella con cierta alegría… **– ¡¿No irás a Los Ángeles esta semana?!**

**- Sí pero**… – su voz se oyó adormilada… **– tengo unos pendientes qué realizar primero.**

**- Bueno…** – resignada ella se escuchó volviendo al colchón pero buscando su calor, quedándose nuevamente dormidos los dos hasta que… la manera tan abrupta de abrir una puerta, los despertó.

Un impecable y escolarmente uniformado Bryce seguido de una bonitamente arreglada y coqueta Ellie y detrás de ésta un desaliñado, despeinado y todavía estirándose conforme caminaba Liam, ingresaron a la recámara de sus progenitores, alegrándose también de ver a su padre todavía en cama; y que después de haber saltado sobre él...

**- ¿Te veremos después del colegio?... **– le preguntó su princesa a la que llamaría…

**- No lo creo, mamita…** – ya que como dicho antes, era la viva imagen de su desaparecida madre.

**- Pero sí irás por mí para llevarme a dónde me compraste la última cámara de video, ¿verdad?... **– la cuestión fue lanzada a Candice que diría…

**- Claro que sí, mi cineasta.**

**- Bueno, yo me adelanto al auto**… – dijo Liam que, después de despedirse, graciosamente arrastraba la mochila de útiles haciendo reír a sus padres de su comportamiento tan "vale madroso". Y en lo que aquel matrimonio despedía a sus otros dos cachorros y los veían salir conforme se levantaban para empezar su día, abajo ya Leagan les esperaba para llevarlos al colegio.

. . .

Al ser avisada que un esposo desayunaría a lado de una esposa, la siempre servicial Marie en el comedor ponía los alimentos que se les habían preparado. Los pasos acelerados provenientes de una escalera en espiral llamaron su atención, saliendo la mujer para ver de quién se trataba y preguntarle al tenerlo cerca... – **¿No vas a desayunar?**

**- No…** – un muy guapo y casual Gulyad respondió indicando… **– Debo salir. ¿Puedes decirle a papá que no tardaré?**

**- Claro. – **Marie lo vio partir adivinando en el deportivo auto que se montaría para alejarse de ahí apareciendo sus padres cuando el joven cruzaba la reja frontal de esa espectacular residencia.

. . .

De contar con su presencia, no podía disimular su felicidad queriendo Candice que los minutos nunca pasaran ya que en verdad, Terrence no era el único que sufría con su ausencia. Ella también lo extrañaba muchísimo principalmente las primeras noches; ya llegada la media semana se resignaba, y cuando sabía que el día de verlo se aproximaba, sus humores cambiaban; y en lugar de recibirlo contenta, de mal humor se ponía ¿alegrándola? las reconciliaciones después de pelear y mayormente al saber que a pesar del tiempo, él seguía amándola y ella, ni se dijera porque Terrence era su vida, era su amor, era su todo e inclusive su dios.

Pero el hecho de que su hijo amara a una mujer con la misma intensidad interiormente preocupaba a la rubia que pensativa se hubo quedado por segundos al ser enterados de la salida tan temprana del joven rubio que llamaría a su padre para informarle dónde y a qué hora le estaría esperando a lado de su novia Venus que por supuesto, una cálida bienvenida ambos se darían en un hotel muy cercano al aeropuerto donde él hubo corrido a buscarla.

. . .

Westfield UTC Mall en La Jolla, San Diego, California era ya bastante concurrido a pesar de lo costoso del lugar. Y en la fuente con delfines estáticos rodeada de diferentes locales comerciales Terrence aguardaba.

Excusando que se reuniría con Gulyad para revisar el material adquirido a transmitir, hubo salido de casa alrededor de las dos de la tarde. Media hora llevaba esperando, además ya había comprado el dichoso anillito que su hijo le había pedido. Por supuesto el castaño no gastó el dinero que en su esposa invertía así que una prenda más o menos engañosa consiguió.

En el bolsillo de su pantalón la cajita estaba así como las manos del hombre que a todos lados miraba para buscar a la pareja. Sin embargo…

La tienda de fina lencería Victoria's Secret la tenía en frente ¿y quién iba saliendo de ahí cargando bolsas? Nada menos que una de las personas por las que aguardaba y que al verlo, muy sonriente y emocionada agitando su mano, lo llamó por su nombre de pila y le saludó.

Terrence altaneramente parado correspondió a su gesto con una leve sonrisa, más preguntándose interiormente ¿dónde estaba Gulyad?

. . .

A la una de la tarde y habiendo manejado su auto, en cómodos pantalones, blusón y zapatos de meter, Candice frente a la puerta de la entrada del colegio esperó por Bryce. Neil en otro vehículo la había escoltado para llevarse él, Leagan, a Ellie y Liam que por supuesto alegó el que él no fuera llevado al centro comercial.

Que hubo sido un promesa hecha únicamente a su hermano, la madre informó a ese hijo. Y a pesar de los mil berrinches que su pecoso le hizo, con mayor razón se le indicó ir a casa.

Con su pequeño cineasta ocupando el asiento copiloto y después de un beso dado por su chiquita y tranquila Ellie, Nina emprendió camino hacia ese mismo mall donde… ya recorrido y comprado lo que Bryce le pidió… su esposo y anunciadora se reunían viéndose primero a la morena exuberante en minivestido y zapatillas altas saludar con efusividad al castaño que al tenerse de frente y cerca, como si de siempre se conocieran y se tuvieran confianza, un beso en la mejilla le dejaron. No obstante a la distancia que Candice estaba fueron los labios los que se hubieron besado. Pero donde la daga que se incrustó primero, se hundió partiendo en dos su corazón fue cuando de aquellas bolsas que se sostenían comenzaron a sacar la sexy corsetería poniéndoselas esa joven morena sobre su escultural cuerpo y modelándosela sensualmente al hombre de camisa larga que tenía en frente.

Tirarse en el suelo para llorar desconsoladamente como una niña que le habían quitado su dulce, Candice no podía. Tampoco el ir a reclamar lo que era de su propiedad desenmascarándolos así públicamente y armarles un escándalo porque… Nina recordó que no iba sola y que su acompañante también hubo sido testigo de lo que ella presenció diciéndose Bryce mentalmente que si él estaba sufriendo de ver a su héroe, al hombre que más amaba en el mundo, que más admiraba y respetaba y que cuando fuera grande iba a ser como él porque no había nadie mejor que su padre, ¿cómo estaría sufriendo su madre que sus ojos buscó y que a pesar de tener la más hermosa de sus sonrisas, las lágrimas de esa traición presenciada por sus mejillas ya corrían? Ellos también lo harían al tomar Candice la mano de su hijo y retroceder por donde hubieron aparecido para buscar otro camino que los llevara lejos de ahí viéndose antes como una cámara fotográfica caía al suelo y sin la menor intención de regresarse por ella.

. . .

De su estúpida acción, Terrence se sintió sumamente avergonzado al ser observado por otros visitantes del lugar donde unos le sonrieron con felicitación y otros le miraron con reprobación; pero porque él lo estaba considerando una falta de respeto ya no a sus canas sino para con su hijo la regañaría… **– ¡¿Qué demonios haces o pretendes, jovencita?!**

**- ¿No me digas que te enojaste?**

A su igualada contestación, se exigiría saber… –** ¡¿Dónde está Gulyad?!**

**- Se regresó al hotel donde me hospedo. Olvidé… ¿mi cartera?..**. – la muy sinvergüenza se la mostró al guardar todas sus pertenencias. Y por el gesto furioso que le dedicaron, dijeron…** – No pensé que te fuera a molestar tanto una inocente broma, Jefe.**

**- ¡¿Te parece que lo es?!**

**- ¡Claro, porque…! Es que te vi y como Gulyad es muy parecido a ti, me dije **_**"no puedo esperar para ver la cara de mi amor cuando le muestre todo esto"**_**. Pero la tuya fue terrible así que espero que la de tu hijo sea mejor.**

**- ¡¿Qué quieres conseguir casándote con él?!**

**- No me crees que pueda estar enamorada de él, ¿cierto?**

**- ¿Lo estás?... – **se le inquirió dudosamente.

**- Tanto como lo está tu hijo de mí.**

**- ¿Por qué será que no te creo? **

**- Me tienes mala voluntad, Jefe.**

**- ¿Será porque todo el staff está enterado que a nadie tomas en serio?**

**- Pues esta vez sí. Me gusta tu hijo y lo quiero muchísimo.**

**- Eres mayor que él.**

**- ¿Y? Para el amor no hay edad así que… no seas tan desconfiado y da tu permiso para casarnos. Prometo portarme bien.**

**- ¿Y si no lo haces? Porque recuerda… es a mi hijo a quien has embaucado; y te pesará bastante si te atreves a lastimarlo.**

Su seria amenaza no pareció importarle porque le dijo… **– Relájate, Jefe; no pasará nada. Tienes mi palabra que lo haré tan feliz como tú… has hecho a tu mujer que por cierto… ¿cómo está?**

. . .

Todavía en el estacionamiento pero en el interior de su auto, Candice hacía grandes esfuerzos para no volver a llorar conforme le decía de frente a Bryce que más mudo había quedado. – **Antes de prejuzgarlo duramente… démosle la oportunidad a… que nos explique lo que pasó, ¿te parece?**

**- ¿Sabes quién es ella?... – **El pequeño cineasta comprendiendo que su madre protegía a su padre, rompió su silencio girando su cabeza hacia la ventanilla.

**- Sinceramente lo desconozco.**

**- Es la novia de Gulyad.**

**- ¡¿Quién?!... – **alguien saltó en su asiento.

**- Anoche que estábamos con él, nos la enseñó en una fotografía. Además es la anunciadora del estado del tiempo en un programa que papá produce.**

Saberlo ¿era bueno, malo o peor? Elegir **bueno **le diría a su corazón para calmarlo: _No te preocupes; se trata de una compañera de trabajo y por eso lo saludó tan confiadamente. _Pero qué de lo **malo** ya que _¡¿por qué carajos a él le mostró sus provocadoras prendas?!_ Además… una parte de ella se negaba a aceptarla, en cambio la otra la instaba a preguntarse _¿Terrence, ya no importando ella, su esposa, sería capaz de traicionar a su propio hijo?_ Y lo **peor** que esté no lo supiera. Aún así, perdida en un mar de confusiones, Candice le pediría a Bryce que se giró para mirarla.

**- Prométeme que no nos descubrirás. Que vamos a actuar normal frente a él…** – para ella no iba a ser la primera vez. **– No le dedicaremos ninguna mirada ni un gesto o una palabra de reproche que nos delate de lo que hoy vimos.**

**- ¿Por qué no?**

**- No lo haremos mientras no sepamos la verdad. ¿Gulyad les contó si tiene planes de casarse? **

**- Dijo que sí.**

**- Bien. Entonces, ¿estás conmigo? ¿Tú y yo tenemos un secreto? ¿puedo confiar en ti?**

**- Sí, mamá. – **El jovencito soltándose en llanto se abrazaría de ella pidiendo con fervor… –** Y por favor, que papá no se esté portando mal porque no quiero dejar de quererlo… – **eso mismo ella ya pedía interiormente.

. . .

Con respecto a su esposa, Terrence no dio la respuesta correcta porque en ese momento su hijo llamó su atención desde cierta distancia, misma que se recorrió apresuradamente notando el castaño la felicidad en su rostro y sintiéndose atado de manos por no poder decir la verdad que rodeaba a esa muchachita trepadora que a besos y caricias se lo llenó cuando estuvo a su lado su novio que diría… **– Lo siento, linda, no encontré tu cartera.**

**- ¿Qué crees?.**.. – dijo la muy astuta. **– Apareció en mi bolso.**

**- ¿En serio?**

**- Sí, lamento mucho haberte hecho correr en vano.**

**- No, no te preocupes. Lo importante es que lo tienes. Al no encontrarlo en la habitación pensé que lo hubieses perdido.**

**- ¡Qué lindo, Gulyad! Gracias por ser tan comprensivo.**

**- Eso lo heredé de papá. ¿No es así?**

**- ¡Claro!.**.. – contestó ella que se acomodaría… **– porque… ¿qué crees que me acaba de decir?**

**- Lo ignoro.**

**- Que hablará con tu mamá para que nos dé su permiso para casarnos. Él ya lo ha hecho, ¿no es así, señor Grandchester?... – **la mirada fruncida que a Venus Terrence le dedicó, la desapareció en el momento que su hijo lo miró para cuestionarle con algarabía…

**- ¡¿De verdad, papá?!... **– Gulyad se soltó del abrazo con que lo tenía su novia para ir a los brazos de su padre que volvió a mirarla advertidamente iracundo.

Y lamentando la manipulación con que ya lo tenían, el castaño dijo… **– Debemos pensar cómo se lo diremos.**

**- Sí, tienes razón porque anoche me amenazó con no darme ningún tipo de autorización.**

**- Y en caso de que no te lo dé ¿qué harías?**

**- ¡Fácil! Me voy de casa para irme a vivir de una vez con ella...** – que fingida respingaría…

**- ¡Gulyad, qué idea tan más loca!**

A pesar de haber sido de ella, el joven enamorado la cubriría diciendo… **– Sí; pero se debe a que yo estoy loco por ti; y por ti haría lo que sea.** – Un hijo que no le importaron unas cuantas canas, frente a un padre, besó a una novia ¡bárbaramente! Y porque lo hacía, Terrence carraspeó antes de que se la comiera ahí y delante de todos, acordándose Gulyad… **– ¿Compraste lo que te pedí?**

**- Sí; pero antes de…**

**- ¡¿Será para mí?!...** – la voz, los ojos y actitud de Venus brillaron de la emoción. Pero los de su hijo destellaron suplicio; y del bolsillo de su pantalón salió un diminuto estuche que contenía el mentado anillo que por fuera aparentaba un exagerado valor pero si se llevaba con un conocedor podría decirles que ni una sola piedra valía dos centavos, y para él ella ni esos los valía, lamentando que su hijo por estar deslumbrado de la sí belleza de la morena, ciego y loco estuviera.

. . .

Del mall… _a donde ya no quisieron regresar ni aún por el extravío de su artículo ni porque su madre estaba dispuesta a comprarle otro_… a la casa, los dos ocupantes de ese auto que se estacionaba afuera de la entrada pronunciaron ni una sola palabra. Sin embargo tuvieron que hacerlo para reafirmar su trato.

Acordados en llevar a cabo su plan, Candice y Bryce bajaron, fingiendo sus sonrisas cuando Neil salió a atenderlos queriéndose saber… **– ¿Qué te han comprado? **

El chico desarrollaría a la perfección su rol de mentiroso al decir… **– Nada, Abuelo Leagan. No hubo algo que verdaderamente me interesara. ¿Mamá?... – **ésta e hijo se miraron. –** Voy a mi cuarto a realizar mis obligaciones escolares.**

**- Claro, Bryce. Te llamo para comer… – **el púber ya no contestó porque en busca de lo dicho y a paso veloz ya iba.

**- ¿Qué ha pasado?**

**- Nada. – **Nina quiso sonar también como si nada al preguntar… –** ¿Ha llamado Terrence?.** – No fue necesario una respuesta porque justo detrás de su auto estacionó el de él, sintiendo Candice un fuerte retortijón en el estómago que el sabueso de Neil no notó, pero sí la ceja altanera que ella alzó al verlo descender de su vehículo.

Percibida la mirada insistente de su fiel escolta, la rubia emprendió sus pasos en dirección a su esposo que lo recibirían con un beso que muchos envidiarían.

**- ¡Wow! Tendré que irme más seguido y volver para ser recibido así por ti… **– dijo él al ser liberado de su boca.

Abrazándose de su cuello ella inquiriría… **– ¿No puedo demostrarte lo mucho que te extrañé?**

**- Sería el último en impedírtelo. **

**- ¿Cómo te fue con Gulyad?**

**- Bien; de hecho viene detrás de mí porque…** – un poderoso motor se escuchó girándose los dos padres para ver la llegada del auto deportivo, del cual su hijo descendió saludando a tres con agitación de mano y viéndosele correr a la portezuela derecha para ayudar a descender a su novia Venus, alejándose Candice de Terrence, y percibiendo éste la molestia en su mujer de la presencia de la otra.

. . .

No negaba que tenerla cerca quería; pero no para contemplarle la belleza que destilaba conforme a ella se dirigía, sino para gritarle una larga lista de adjetivos que tenía para semejante indecente mujerzuela.

Por su parte, Venus también pedía estar ya de cara a cara a la madre de su novio para ver en ella el gesto que pondría cuando se le compartiera cierta noticia. La sonrisa que la anunciadora mostraba exteriormente era nada comparada a la carcajada interna que se echaba de ya notar la furia en la mirada de Candice Walker que según a unos ojos azules, todavía se le notaban rasgos lindos pero ya no el encanto de una mujer joven como la de la francesa americana.

De la hostilidad y la rivalidad entre ellas, tres hombres no fueron privados. Y antes de que una diera el primer paso, lo hizo Gulyad al decir… **– Mamá, quiero presentarte a Venus, mi novia.**

Sin embargo Candice que podía percibir la burla que le proyectaban, le daría pelea al preguntar… –** ¿La misma mujer con la que estuviste masturbándote ayer?**

**- ¡Madre, por favor!**

**- ¿Por favor qué, hijo? ¿acaso estoy mintiendo?... –** la rubia miraba a la novia presentada que nada decía porque su "futura suegra" continuaba… **– Espero un sí porque sería muy penoso para usted, señorita, que le estuvieran pintando el cuerno.**

**- Candice. – **Terrence la tomó del brazo para pedirle… –** no los avergüences más, querida.**

**- Pero si no lo hago, querido.**

Aguantándose la humillación y jurando vengarse Venus aceptaría… –** Sí, señora. Soy yo. Y lamento mucho el mal momento vivido.**

**- Entonces también estarás de acuerdo conmigo, que esas cosas entre señoritas decentes no se ven para nada bien.**

**- ¡Eso fue porque yo la obligué!…** – Gulyad hubo salido de nuevo al rescate y retando con la mirada a su madre, pero a la vez pidiéndole le bajara a sus insultos y luego a su padre para que controlara a su mujer.

De la obvia manipulación en la que ya tenían a su inocente hijo, Candice miró a Terrence que disimuladamente le había apretado el brazo. Al zafarse de su agarre y resoplando la rubia emprendió sus pasos hacia el interior de su casa quedándose cuatro seres afuera e invitando uno de ellos a entrar también en ella. No obstante Venus, tuvo un cambio radical en su actitud y empezó a llorar implorándole a su joven novio que la llevara a su hotel ya que claro le había quedado que su madre, no iba a aceptar su matrimonio y que lo mejor sería que terminarán para no causarle enfrentamientos y alejamientos con ella.

Las palabras dichas Terrence y Neil las escucharon, no perdiéndose detalle en la desesperación que de Gulyad se apoderó al oír que su relación se acababa. La amenaza que también les lanzó, hubo sido Leagan quien le diría que lo pensara muy bien antes de actuar con eso de irse de casa.

Con una mano, el castaño le pidió al trigueño calmarse, diciendo él… **– Yo iré a hablar con ella. **

**- ¿Señor Grandchester?.**.. – la joven anunciadora unas lágrimas se quitaba de las mejillas. **– Sé que no soy merecedora de su confianza pero de verdad, lo menos que quiero es causarle problemas. Aunque, si me lo permite… me gustaría ser yo quien hablara con su esposa. – **De su llanto, de su arrepentimiento y su actitud Terrence ya no supo qué creer. Pero otra vez y por su hijo que apoyó la idea de su novia, le autorizó la entrevista, siendo Neil quien fuera en busca de Candice que, en el sofá de la sala ocupaba un asiento, oiría el consejo de su siempre protector de escuchar a la morena encargándose él después de investigarla a fondo y más cuando la rubia le hubo dicho lo presenciado con Terrence.

Que en la oficina de su esposo Nina le esperaba fue lo que Neil salió a decir. Escoltada por Gulyad, Venus fue al lugar indicado pidiéndole a su novio aguardar por ella, allá donde su padre estaba.

**- Pero que tal si…**

**- No pasará nada; te lo prometo…** – un beso le dio en los labios… **– así como el que nos casaremos.**

De su seguridad Gulyad confió, pidiendo para sus adentros que así fuera porque sin esa mujer morena a su lado, él dudaba que pudiera seguir viviendo.

. . .

Con timidez un llamado a la puerta se escuchó; y se dio un acceso con aspereza, misma que se emplearía al preguntarle a la francesa…

**- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?... – **Candice yacía apoyada en el escritorio; y sin ofrecer asiento, se comenzaría a oír...

**- Primero disculparme por lo de ayer. Sé que fue un gran descuido de nuestra parte que me ha llevado a empezar mal con usted; pero si supiera ¡cuánto nos queremos su hijo y yo y lo que nos extrañamos! comprenderá que a nuestra edad no es difícil ocultar lo que sentimos. Usted también fue joven un día, ¿acaso no hizo algo loco por amor? **

Porque en sí juventud no tuvo para disfrutarla, Candice no respondió dando pauta a que se dijera… **– No la convenzo ni la convenceré ¿verdad?**

Arrogantemente la rubia se cruzó de brazos; y de arriba abajo la miró diciendo… –** Será porque hay algo en ti que no me gusta.**

**- Y como madre, ninguna mujer será ideal para su hijo, ¿cierto?**

**- Si lo sabes ¿por qué quieres afirmación de ello?**

**- Lo dije porque… el día de mañana yo también lo seré y me imagino que voy a actuar del mismo modo al no haber mujer perfecta para mi hijo.**

**- Si es que los llegas a tener… ¡con otro hombre por supuesto!**

**- ¿Por qué, Señora Grandchester? ¿Por qué no quiere que me case con Gulyad?**

**- ¿Te bastará con oír que es muy joven para hacerlo?**

**- Según sé por su hijo, esta edad que tiene él, usted la tenía cuando se casó con el señor Grandchester.**

**- ¡La situación fue totalmente diferente!... – **La voz de Nina se alteró al saber que aquella sabía de más.

**- Sí, a usted la casaron a la fuerza con él.**

**- Y por lo que veo tú también quieres hacer lo mismo.**

**- No lo haría si no fuera por… – **Venus calló; y Candice la instaría a hablar.

**- ¿Qué?**

**- Yo quiero a Gulyad, señora.**

**- Entonces si lo haces, no lo obligues a casarte contigo.**

**- Pero es que yo no lo hago sino… su hijo.**

**- ¡¿Quién?!**

**- Estoy embarazada.**

**- ¡Mientes!**

**- No tengo por qué.**

**- ¿Ah, no?... – **la rubia hacía mucho tiempo había dejado su rol de tonta, así que dijo… –** Entonces dime ¿cómo lo concibieron? ¿por internet? Porque yo tengo entendido que Gulyad estuvo un año lejos de aquí; ¿acaso te mandó sus espermas por correo electrónico?... **– Candice hubo sido burlona; pero Venus fue astuta al decir…

**- Señora, eso no significa ni le garantiza que yo no hubiera podido ir a él. Además contacto nunca hemos perdido pero… le aseguro que sí hay un hijo de por medio.**

**- Pues cada vez estoy más convencida de que no es de mi hijo.**

**- Tiene razón… no lo es.**

**- ¡Vaya con la descarada!. – **Las manos de Candice fueron a sus caderas. –** ¿Así que lo reconoces en mi cara?**

**- Sí, porque… al estar él ausente, yo… tuve encuentros con otro hombre.**

**- ¡¿Y acaso crees que me interesa oír tu vida de ramera?!**

**- ¿Pero que tal si le digo que el padre de este hijo que espero**… – la morena se agarró el vientre… **– es de su marido? Y hace como una hora usted comprobó la relación clandestina que hay entre nosotros dos ¿o no es así?. **– Venus al salir del local así como hubo divisado al castaño, hubo divisado a la rubia a lado de su hijo; por eso montó todo aquel show de estarle mostrando a su jefe su lencería para que Candice se tragara el cuento entero.

. . .

El oxígeno y el aire acondicionado de ese lugar, se los quitaron de tajo. Y con la necesidad de inhalarnos una Candice corta de respiración salió de la oficina para buscar auxilio en otra parte.

Alarmados de su difícil situación, Terrence, Neil y Gulyad que hubieron yacido sentados en la sala, corrieron a ella preguntándosele inútilmente qué le pasaba y mayormente cuando se les desvaneció queriendo saber una fuerte voz que demandaría… **– ¡¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?! **

Con trabajada inocencia Venus contestaría al culpar…. **– La mentira que Gulyad sugirió decirle: que estaba embarazada… – **pero el de quién para ser aceptada no lo reveló ni que tampoco, antes de que Candice saliera, la hubo aniquilado con….

_**- Así que, o me deja casar con su hijo para que le dé su apellido a "su hermano" o le concede el divorcio a Terrence para que él lo haga; y así mi hijo pueda tener a su verdadero padre consigo. Pero para que vea que no soy tan mala, acépteme en su familia como su nuera, señora, porque en usted quedará si destruye a Gulyad que como pudo darse cuenta está perdida y locamente enamorado de mí. Y sería desastrosamente fatal revelarle que el hijo él cree suyo, es nada menos que de su propio padre. Tragedia segura la que se le vendría encima ¿verdad?**_

_**Continuará**_


	2. Chapter 2

Esta historia es de mi total invención, sin lucro alguno más que el de entretenerlos. Sólo sí, algunos de los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. **Di no al plagio. La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto… la paz.**

. . .

**Capítulo: La continuación 1**

. . .

Sí. Y a pesar de que su padre no hubo estado de acuerdo, sugerir lo del embarazo hubo sido su brillante idea para así poder tener a su lado a la mujer que amaba; ¡pero! ahora que sus ojos presenciaban la desesperación en su padre por la que él amaba y que también el rubio porque se trataba de su madre, Gulyad sinceramente se arrepintió; y olvidándose de su novia que hubo visto en su índiga mirada el remordimiento y el dolor, el primogénito de los Grandchester se hincó frente a su progenitora para pedirle perdón al estarle besando repetidamente el dorso de su mano mientras que Terrence con voz severamente angustiosa le pedía a Candice no dejarlo ya que el pulso de la rubia por ningún lado se lo encontraban, oyéndolos sí ella allá donde estaba y de donde volvería porque esos dos hombres, no eran los únicos que se lo solicitaban.

De las altas voces, Bryce, Liam y Ellie salieron de sus respectivas alcobas; y al ver a su madre inconsciente en los brazos de su padre gritaron aterrados y veloces corrieron a ella; lo mismo que Camden, Marie y una que otra empleada al haber gritado Neil el nombre de su esposa que además de ordenar las sales pediría telefónicamente ayuda médica que no fue necesaria porque Candice volvió en sí, devolviéndoles ella a todos el alma al cuerpo; y el de Terrence se abrazó fuertemente al femenino agradeciendo que no lo privara de su presencia. Sin embargo y aprovechando que el rostro de su marido estaba enterrado en su cuello ocultando las lágrimas del miedo sentido y de la ahora felicidad embargada, Nina le dijo al oído… **– Que ésta sea la última vez que te atreves a tocarme.**

**- ¿Qué?...** – El castaño se desconcertó de la petición alejándose apenas centímetros de la rubia que comenzó, debido a que también lo abrazaba, a enterrarle las uñas en cierta parte de la espalda conforme le seguía diciendo… **– No te hago un maldito escándalo porque no quiero que tus hijos sepan la verdadera clase de hombre que eres.**

**- Candice**… – pronunció Terrence que ya la miraba con gesto de no estar entendiendo de lo que le hablaba; así que lo preguntaría… **– ¿por qué dices eso?**

**- ¡Quítate, Grandchester! ¡Quítate o te juro que no respondo!…** – la voz de la rubia y la mirada que le dedicaba hicieron recordar al castaño un odio proyectado hacía años atrás; algo similar a aquella vez que Nina hubo vuelto de su último viaje encontrando a Gulyad bebé en su cama y luego de su confrontación con la muerta Susana.

Porque también recordó sus arranques agresivos, Terrence también por sus hijos cedió y fue liberándola poco a poco siendo la mano de Neil la que se pidiera para ser Candice puesta en pie, quedándose el castaño de cuclillas y mirando al suelo tratando de encontrar ahí la respuesta a la actitud inexplicable de su esposa que abrazada y rodeada de sus críos y ahijado, al mayor que lo había escuchado todo a pesar de lo bajo que su madre habló, se dirigió diciéndole… **– Sólo espero que no te arrepientas después de la elección que hiciste hoy…** – su familia por una mujer… **– Por mí… puedes casarte cuando y con quien quieras mientras tu corazón lo ame.**

**- ¡Mamá…!..**. – Gulyad también quiso abrazarse de ella que se lo impidió al ponerle un alto.

**- La mujer que te ama… te espera. Ve con ella y… ¿Neil? Necesito ir a mi recámara. ¿Me acompañas?**

**- Claro que sí, Nina**. – Pero su escolta-amigo no fue el único que la siguió sino sus pequeños hijos, deteniéndose Bryce y de frente a su padre al haber divisado a la morena que en silencio presenciaba toda esa escena que ella calificó de lo más patética y ridícula.

De la presencia que tenía frente a él, Terrence lo miró; y al intentar abrazar a su hijo, éste le tiró un manotazo alejando la intención de su padre que no salía de una sorpresa para entrar a otra de la reacción del tímido y pequeño cineasta que palabra no le dedicó, más sí una mirada muy idéntica a la que su madre le dio y que por supuesto iría a ella para darle todo su apoyo preguntando incrédulo el castaño mayor mientras de pie se ponía…** – ¿Podría alguien explicarme qué pasa?**

**- ¡Es mi culpa, papá!. **– El abrazo que su madre a Gulyad le negó, su padre no lo hizo porque comprensivo diría…

**- No…** – y se miró a la responsable de todo eso que desvió su vista para hacerse la disimulada. No obstante su rubio hijo insistiría…

**- Sí, lo es; porque mía fue la idea de mentir con respecto al embarazo; pero no pensé que mamá lo fuera a tomar tan drásticamente.**

**- No…** – Terrence volvió a decir ya que presentía que algo más esa morena le hubo dicho a su rubia esposa que la puso así. Y si por él fuera, en ese justo instante le sacaba si era preciso a golpes la verdad; pero al hacerlo y a pesar de que Gulyad lloraba realmente arrepentido, con mayor razón podría aferrarse a la joven morena que…

Conmovida del llanto de su novio, a éste Venus se acercó para también consolarlo diciéndole a Terrence conforme ella acariciaba la espalda de Gulyad… **– Lo siento mucho, Señor Grandchester.**

**- Mejor te valdría que sí.** – La hipócrita cara y huecas palabras lo hicieron responder de ese modo, consiguiendo con su ruda respuesta que el rubio se incorporara rápidamente para mirar a su padre y cuestionarle ¿a qué se debió su tono de voz? Sin embargo Gulyad no pronunció palabra tomándolo Venus de una mano para decir…

**- ¿Será posible que me lleves al hotel? Hoy mismo debo volver a Los Ángeles. Mi jefe… **– que estaba presente… **– me amonestará si no me presento en el set mañana temprano. **

_Eso que lo diera por hecho,_ pensó Terrence oyendo un…

**- Sí…** – por parte de su primogénito que prometió a su progenitor regresar pronto para saber de su madre e intentar hablar con ella.

Un asentimiento de cabeza el castaño le dedicó a su hijo, viendo cómo la joven pareja partía, quedándose él solo para pensar cómo acercarse a su mujer que…

Sobre su cama, sentada, con las piernas estiradas y acompañada de sus pequeños, Candice estaba en sí sumida en sus pensamientos y no ponía atención a lo que Liam, apoyada su cabeza en su regazo le decía, mientras que Ellie le peinaba su medianamente largo, rizado y dorado cabello conforme Bryce la miraba fija y profundamente.

Neil que también lo hacía, dijo…** – ¿Niños, pueden dejarme a solas con su madre?.** – Ésta, con el sonido de la voz de su fiel escolta, volvió de su letargo para apoyarlo al decir…

**- Sí; vayan a terminar su tarea. Yo dormiré un rato para encontrarnos en el comedor.**

Tres besos el rostro de Candice recibió, dedicándoles ella una abierta sonrisa para demostrarles que todo estaba bien. Pero cuando los ojos de Bryce se toparon con los de su madre, la rubia suplicó no descubrirlos todavía aunque ella ignoraba que el chico ya había actuado por su cuenta contra su padre, el cual en el momento que se tuviera de nuevo y de frente se le pediría perdón por el arranque desesperado, la excusa, de ver a su madre desmayada. Entendiéndose que se debió al miedo que todos sintieron, ese pequeño incidente ¿pronto se olvidaría?

. . .

Sabiendo lo que le iban a preguntar, Candice en el segundo que sus hijos emprendieron sus pasos en busca de una salida se puso de pie para ir al baño. En su interior, frente al espejo y lavabo, con el agua que salió del grifo que se activó, ella se lavó el rostro y con la toalla que pendía del toallero lo secó.

Acabada su actividad y libre de manos, posó su mirada en su reflejo para ahora sí pensar seriamente en qué hacer.

_¿Matar a Venus? ¡Con sádico gusto lo haría! ¿A Terrence?_... – Candice calló su mente para oír los gritos de su corazón que dentro de ella ya bandos se habían formado: el de la traición que demandaba ¡venganza!; el del odio que exigía ¡acabar con el amor! Pero éste tampoco se dejaba, haciendo que la rubia se llenara de confusión. Sí; porque de ese amor estaba el que se tenía por Gulyad, su hijo. Así que dejando a un lado los sentimientos para con su marido, Candice debía hallar la manera de rescatar a su bebé inseminado de las garras de la perdición que representaba aquella golfa mujer. Entonces, mirándose decidida, Nina salió del baño para directamente ordenar… – **Investígala**. – Neil asintió con la cabeza. **– Quiero saber todo de ella. De dónde es. Quién la parió. Cómo vive, en fin. Encuentra el más recóndito punto débil en ella, porque ahí es donde le daré.**

**- ¿Has pensado en Gulyad lo que hará si la apartas de él? Ya amenazó con irse de la casa.**

**- Por él es que lo quiero hacer. Para abrirle los ojos a mi pobre hijo sin causarle el menor dolor.**

**- ¿Qué sucedió en la oficina?**

**- Haz lo que te pido… – **fue toda la historia que se contó.

**- Así lo haré.** – Neil emprendió camino a la salida oyendo una última indicación…

**- Esto es confidencial, Leagan.**

**- Lo sé… – **el escolta se giró estando ya en la puerta. –** No es necesario que me lo recuerdes. Sólo si una cosa te digo yo… Terrence va a preguntar.**

**- Nada te he dicho. Nada hay que contestar.**

**- ¿Y qué si hay boda?**

**- Espero que para ese entonces tú ya tengas algo con qué atacarla. Porque esa maldita mocosa nunca más entrará a mi casa; así me diga que está preñada del perro y que se lo entregue porque se lo quiere llevar.**

. . .

Aunque indirectamente, Neil Leagan interpretó con rapidez las palabras dichas por Candice que como se le advirtiera, en el instante de toparse con Terrence, éste le preguntó… **– ¿Qué te ha dicho?**

La lealtad hacia la rubia Walker le haría decir… **– Nada**

**- ¿Pero está bien?**

**- Sí; se le ve mejor. ¿A dónde vas?...** – preguntó el trigueño al verlo tomar una dirección, contestándole groseramente el castaño…

**- Estoy en mi casa ¿o no?..**. – porque si él, Neil Leagan no quiso faltar a su palabra dada, Grandchester lo haría porque de su esposa quería una explicación que la conseguiría ¡a cómo diera lugar! ya que él no estaba dispuesto, a estas alturas de su vida, a ceder en la separación entre ellos dos cuando Terrence sí reconocía los errores cometidos en el pasado pero allá justamente estaban; y desde ese entonces al presente Candice, por muy mal que sus cambios hormonales la pusieran, no podía quejarse del hombre con el que vivía a su lado; así que más le valdría que le dijera lo suscitado con Venus Oswald porque si no… era cierto, el amor lo había domado, más no apendejado ni mucho menos para permitir ser amenazado.

. . .

Desde que hubieron salido de la casa de sus padres, Gulyad se envolvió en un mutismo que con nada era cortado, lo que dio pie a…

El veneno que la ponzoñosa Venus lanzó, apoyándose de la idea del rubio, la tenía demasiado feliz y contemplando en su asiento copiloto, la joya en su dedo anular que anteriormente hubieron puesto, además de la promesa de llenar sus manos, muñecas y cuello con otras prendas igual. Y feliz seguiría creyendo haber paralizado a la madre de su novio que rápido efecto tuvo su mentira al conceder ¿su permiso de casarse? Ahora sólo era cuestión de planear para cuándo. Pronto debía ser debido al motivo del embarazo. So, un hermoso vestido de gazas con un pronunciado escote era lo que su mente diseñaba. Algo que pudiera presumir antes de que su "pancita" se notara pero que la haría crecer en el momento de estar en esa casa, principalmente en una recámara, la de él y con él. ¿Quién? Claro estaba… su jefe: la verdadera razón que la llevó a embrujar a su hijo que lo podía acercar a él.

En el trabajo era muy difícil porque el hombre lo era. Todo el tiempo que visitaba el estudio televisivo se le veía serio, enojado, gritón y con prisas que no daban oportunidad para flirtear con su persona porque debía irse a presidir la compañía que heredaría su mujer: la única que tenía exclusivamente su mirada.

Venus y otras conductoras también; sin embargo, éstas eran a través de la lente de una cámara cuando él dejaba la cabina de control para ir a enfocarlas; pero lo hacía para enseñarles a los camarógrafos cómo debía ser el close-up que muchas veces les demandaba, emocionando así a las guapas damiselas con su gallarda presencia y varonil voz al dirigir también la escena en el set antes de que entraran al aire y en lo que los cortes comerciales estaban.

Por supuesto todas se decían estar enamoradas de él; pero la astuta Venus, entre sus compañeros de staff, prefería jugar para no revelar que ella sí lo estaba realmente. Así nadie podía descubrir su verdadero plan que lo llevaría a cabo en el segundo que conoció a Gulyad donde, a pesar de la manera en cómo lo concibieron, podía ver los rasgos de Terrence pero también los de Candice, mujer que gozaba de ese hombre que Venus también quería tener.

Al hijo de ambos, la morena tuvo mucho que enseñarle las poses del amor. Dos años hubieron sido bastantes; y ya era tiempo de que ahora ella fuera enseñada por un verdadero hombre del que sabía podía ofrecerle más que placer. El mismo que honestamente ella sentía cuando tenía sexo con Gulyad; pero era porque se pensaba que quien estaba dentro de ella, aunque no con el embiste que quisiera, era nada menos que Terrence Grandchester, el prolífero empresario y guapísimo productor y director de cortometrajes y televisión dueño de la misma en la que Venus Oswald trabajaba. Empero…

La actitud callada de Gulyad comenzó a molestarle y ciertamente a preocuparle; así que juguetona, la mano izquierda la pasó por su muslo derecho subiéndola hasta tocar su virilidad. Miembro que la conoció de inmediato y a su contacto brincó haciéndolo despertar de su letargo y decir… **– Lo siento, linda, ¿qué me decías? **

**- En sí nada pero…** – ella le reprocharía… **– llevo rato hablándote; y como no contestabas preferí darte tu espacio.**

**- Perdóname, Venus…** – el rubio estiró su mano derecha para acariciar su mentón.

**- No, mi amor…** – ella se acercó para apoyar su mejilla izquierda en el costado del brazo derecho de él. **– Entiendo que estés preocupado por tu madre. Así que**… – la joven se enderezó para mirar su perfil ya que el chico manejaba viéndosele esbozar una sonrisa debido a lo que oía… **– ya que estemos cerca del hotel, sólo déjame en la acera y regrésate a verla; pero prométeme… **– la morena puso su mano derecha en la mejilla izquierda de él para hacer que le mirara… **– que me llamarás para informarme cómo está… – **muerta de preferencia para ella.

Zafándose para posar su mirada al frente, el rubio joven dijo… **– Lamento haberte puesto en esta situación.**

**- Pero era necesario, corazoncito. Así que… **– melosa lo acariciaba conforme él seguía enfocado en la carretera… – **veámosle el lado bueno. Dentro de poco irás a Los Ángeles para que tu padre te produzca tu programa de expediciones marinas y entonces, en nuestro departamento día y noche estaremos juntos. **

**- Sí, tienes razón.** – Gulyad desapartó su vista del frente para girarse a su novia y besarla. Y Venus además de aprovecharlo, en cuanto se separaban para evitarse un accidente, se aprovecharía para preguntar…

**- ¿Cuándo nos casaremos?**

**- Deja voy a checar cómo están las cosas en la casa y esta misma noche te informo.**

Aunque no estaba de acuerdo, ella dijo hipócritamente sonriente… **– Me parece bien.**

No obstante y para convencerlo de que su unión fuera pronto, la morena siempre sí se lo llevó a su habitación de hotel donde le hizo el amor a modo que Gulyad dejara sus sentimentalismos paternales para ponerlo a pensar en ella y le complaciera lo más rápido posible diciéndole el rubio al finalizar su orgasmo que se casarían para el fin de semana con o sin sus padres que…

. . .

Candice cambiaba su blusón largo por una blusa más corta cuando Terrence sin anunciarse se coló en la habitación diciéndosele precisamente de eso… **– Podrías tocar antes de entrar, ¿no?**

**- ¡Vaya! ¿Y desde cuándo tengo que hacerlo para entrar a mi recámara?. – **Parado en medio de la pieza él se quedó para oír...

**- Cuando la tengas podrás hacer en ella lo que se te venga en gana. – **El estruendoso recorrer de la puerta del closet se oyó así como también…

**- Estoy en ella y eso mismo estoy haciendo además… ¿qué fue todo eso, Candice?...** – lo sucedido en la planta baja.

**- ¿Lo preguntas tú?... – **la rubia fue a pararse justo frente al castaño para ver en sus ojos sus reales reacciones.

**- Sí, porque lo ignoro. Más no el que nos metes un maldito susto y mírate ahora… – **A punto de ponerse a pelear con él que le dirían ciertamente en tono burlón...

**- ¡Cómo si de verdad te importara lo que me pasara!**

Para demostrarle que sí, él indagaría. –** ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Venus que te puso así?**

**- ¡¿Te parece poco que me informara que está embarazada de t… tu hijo?!... **– y al que no haría sufrir por las dizque infidelidades de su padre que pediría afirmación...

**- ¿Sólo eso fue?**

**- ¿Tú lo sabías?...** – Terrence no contestó porque era una mentira que su propio hijo había inventado; y por su error de no hacerlo… **– Sí, como no vas a saberlo… **– si según Venus era de él que dijo...

**- Hoy también me enteré.**

**- ¿Y cómo tomaste la noticia?... **– la rubia fue tan irónica que se pasó al preguntar… –** ¿Te emociona el volver a ser padre?**

**- ¡¿El qué?!... – **el castaño frunció el ceño marcadamente. Empero Candice que antes de revelar cualquier cosa necesitaba información, fue hábil al devolver…

**- Por ser hijo de tu hijo, debes considerarlo también, ¿o no?. – **Sin embargo la mirada de Terrence era seriamente escudriñadora.

**- Y por lo que veo a ti no te agrada mucho saber que pronto serás abuela.**

**- ¡Tu madre que…** – Mencionarla bastó para que Nina internamente se recriminara, porque a pesar de todo, de la difunta señora más que de su propia progenitora hubo recibido apoyo y cariño; no obstante fue suficiente para que Terrence se encendiera por dentro y por fuera la instara a decir…

**- ¿Por qué no terminas tu insulto, Candice? ¿Mi madre, qué?... **– pero ella ya no contestó; y también por no hacerlo… **– Por lo menos ella sí lo fue, en cambio la tuya…** – Debido a que era otra la rabia generada, la rubia le soltó una fuerte bofetada que activó una bomba que estalló, ya que Grandchester la tomó por los hombros y con rudeza la zangoloteó diciéndole… – **¡No te pareció que te ofendiera pero tú si te atreviste a manchar la memoria de una mujer que en vida te ha dado más que la que te echó a este mundo! ¡O dime ¿dónde ha estado en todo este tiempo?! ¡Gastándose el maldito dinero en viajes que este pendejo le sigue a dando a tus padres que el mismo infierno se los lleve porque hasta el último día de vida de mi padre se la pasó en esa asfixiante oficina donde lo encontraron muerto sucediéndolo otra vez yo porque a Gerard no le bastó con desgraciarme la vida a mí sino que quiere hacer lo mismo con mi hijo y tú me lo pagas así!... – **faltándole al respeto no sólo a él sino a su madre.

**- ¡Tú tampoco te has portado muy bien que digamos!...** – Cansada de sentirse lastimada, la rubia peleó para zafarse.

**- ¡¿Te consta?!... – **y más le valdría no basarse en historia pasada porque…

**- ¡Sí! ¡¿O crees que no te vi en la tarde a lado de tu amante de ocasión?!**

**- ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?!**

**- ¡Que mis ojos no fueron los únicos que te vieron sino los de Bryce también! ¡Así que piensa muy bien lo que tienes que decir al respecto, "Señor Grandchester"!... – **Sobándose los brazos, Terrence perplejo miraba a su mujer que oiría…

**- Pues no; nada tengo qué decir, más que no es cierto.**

**- ¡¿Te atreves a negarlo?!... – **Candice sintió los deseos de golpearlo otra vez y mayormente cuando se lo afirmara…

**- Totalmente.**

**- ¡¿Cómo es posible que tu cinismo te lleve a tanto?!**

**- Pero si estoy siendo de lo más sincero contigo, Nina.**

**- ¡No me llames así!**

**- Está bien… – **él mostró inteligente rendición. –** Y viendo lo imposible que te has puesto últimamente… **

**- … será mejor que te vayas a dormir a otro lugar. En estos momentos no eres mi persona favorita.**

**- Sólo espero que pronto te des cuenta de lo equivocada que vives. **

**- Y tú ¿cuándo te lo darás? **

. . .

Diversas figuras geométricas con sus fórmulas matemáticas consistía su tarea para el día siguiente. Bryce, acostado en su cama y excusando estar pensando en sus propios problemas, no quiso prestarle su ayuda. Ocupando la silla y frente al escritorio y su cuaderno Liam se veía rascándose la cabeza con la punta del lápiz o sea, ni para intentarlo con él cuando el pobre pecoso se notaban los apuros por las que estaba pasando. Así que a su madre, Ellie fue a buscar llevando consigo su libro de actividades y que al llegar a su destino, oiría detrás de la puerta de esa recámara la fuerte discusión entre los dos adultos, habiéndose tapado la chiquilla la boca en el momento que se estampó un golpe y escuchando luego las alteradas palabras de su padre que ya buscaba la salida.

El ruido de una puerta que se abría, la hizo correr a esconderse en ese mismo pasillo viendo la hermosa princesa la manera en que su padre, después de cerrar rudamente y conforme se alejaba de ahí, se iba sobando la mejilla que Candice le cruzó.

Saliendo de su escondite, Ellie caminó de nuevo a la puerta. Ahí se paró para mirarla por segundos sabiendo que adentro estaba su madre que había caído sentada en el colchón y con las manos la cara se cubría evitando así las lágrimas. No obstante la niña comenzó a caminar, no entendiendo porqué pero su corazón la estaba llevando sobre la misma dirección que anteriormente tomara su padre que al despacho otra vez fue a dar para llamar al trabajo.

Nuevamente la niña lo oía junto a la puerta y recargada en la pared; de pronto la pequeña humanidad que vio pasar fugazmente llamó la atención de Terrence que de su secretario escuchaba el reporte del día. Diciéndole que se presentaría al día siguiente, el castaño cortó comunicación para ir a atender a quien le visitaba; y que con voz tímida además de disculparse por molestarle, le pedía su ayuda en su tarea alegando que quería aprovechar el que estuviera en casa.

De la actitud de su hija, el padre sonrió y la cargó para llevarla adentro; con el brazo libre, ya que el otro cargaba su libro, Ellie rodeó un cuello sintiendo Terrence los labios de su pequeña en su mejilla derecha la que se besaría varias veces para luego saltar a la izquierda y tratarla con el mismo cariño.

Agradeciendo sus amorosos gestos, Grandchester ocupó el sillón detrás de su escritorio sentando en sus piernas a su hija y poniendo ella su cuaderno en el mueble para abrirlo y explicarle a su papá cuál era su problema escolar.

Terrence le puso atención; pero en lo que su hija le seguía explicando, él ya la miraba de perfil acariciándole con su mano izquierda desde su cabello rubio corto hasta su suave mejilla.

**- Siempre hemos dicho que te pareces muchísimo a mi madre, pero hoy no sé porqué te le pareces más… – **¿será porque se la recordaron?

**- ¿La extrañas mucho, papito?**... – Ellie le preguntó de frente al escuchar un quiebre en su voz.

**- Mucho, princesa. – **Para ocultar las lágrimas que se asomaron por sus ojos azules, Terrence escondió su rostro en el delgado y pequeño cuello de su hija que volvió a abrazarlo y a besarlo oyendo de ella…

**- Entonces yo nunca me iré de tu lado para que siempre la sigas viendo en mí y no la extrañes tanto.**

**- Gracias, Ellie… – **el castaño se enderezó para mirarse ambos a los ojos.

**- De nada, papito… – **la chiquilla comenzó a limpiar la humedad en su varonil rostro. – ** Yo te quiero mucho; y si puedo hacerte feliz sólo dime cómo.**

**- Con tenerte ya lo soy… – **él la besó diciéndole ella…

**- Mamá también te quiere.**

**- Y yo también, hija. De eso puedes estar muy segura. Ahora concentrémonos en tu tarea. – **Con un asentimiento de cabeza la niña volvió a su cuaderno el cual no se cerraría hasta que terminaran siendo justa la hora que los llamaron para comer.

. . .

Con otro beso en la mejilla Ellie agradeció a Terrence su ayuda; luego la pequeña emprendió la carrera escaleras arriba para ir a dejar su útil escolar encontrándose en el camino a Bryce y a Liam que la molestó al darle en la cabeza con una de las dos puntas de un balón de football americano y que se lanzaría desde cierta distancia al receptor que se llamó al divisársele cuando atravesaba la sala para ir a la mesa oyéndose de la gruñona que detrás de sus hijos venía… – **¡Liam, afuera el jardín es bastante extenso por si deseas jugar! **

**- Sí, mamá… – **dijo el regañado pecoso que se agarró del barandal quedándose con las ganas de atrapar el balón que se jugaba en las manos de su padre, y al que francamente le valió un popote la molestia de su mujer porque, de un ligero chiflido y un guiño de ojo, a Liam le indicó prepararse para recibir de vuelta el artefacto ovalado retando Terrence a Candice de decirle algo al pasar a su lado y mayormente cuando su hijo no atrapó el balón y éste rebotó golpeando un cuadro y otras cosas más.

La mirada fulminante de la esposa, el esposo sostuvo siendo ella quien se mostrara como perdedora al desviar sus ojos del castaño que sonrió y detrás de su mujer caminó deseando correr para alcanzarla, abrazarla, besarla y decirle cuánta obscenidad se le antojara al oído ¡pero! con las ganas Terrence se quedaría ya que Candice le había prohibido el tocarla y él… acataría la orden hasta que estuviera dispuesta a hablar civilizadamente y le dijera el verdadero motivo de su gran enojo.

. . .

Cuatro miembros de la familia Grandchester y un jovencito invitado ya estaban en sus respectivos lugares cuando Ellie, al ir hacia el comedor, se encontró con su hermano mayor al que se le preguntaría… **– ¿Qué te pasó en el cuello?**... – al inclinarse Gulyad para darle un beso a su pequeña hermana.

**- No, nada…** – el rubio cubrió rápidamente el moretón expuesto con el cuello de su camisa; y poniendo una mano en la espalda de la chiquilla la empujó para que caminara al interior del lugar.

Ahí, de verlo los hermanos le sonrieron y le saludaron con emoción. Terrence también sonrió pero cuando el rubio se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla y decirle al oído… **– ¿Podemos hablar?**

Candice que lo escuchó, le dijo… **– Coman primero y después pueden hacer lo que quieran.**

**- También quisiera hablar contigo.**

**- ¿Antes o después?**. – El castaño miró a su esposa y a su hostilidad.

**- Después de comer.** – Gulyad buscó su lugar frente a su madre y a la derecha de su padre que pudo distinguir la marca rojiza en el cuello de su hijo que por la rubia sería reprobada esa actitud vulgar al hacer negación con la cabeza. Y porque sus demás hijos estaban presentes, Candice se aguantó los deseos de despotricar contra la barata mujercita aquella pero no pudo evitar el preguntar...

**- ¿A ti también te marca así?**

Los ojos de Gulyad y Terrence ipso-factamente se pusieron en ella que miró a su marido y luego éste a su hijo que respondería… – **¿A quién le preguntaste?**

**- ¡Come, por favor!… **– ordenó Candice ya que las empleadas hacían su labor…. **– y después arreglamos cuentas tú y yo.**

. . .

_Después de haberse encontrado con Terrence, Neil fue en busca de su esposa Marie para anunciarle que saldría. Ayudado por ella que le dio alcance en la pequeña casa que compartían, el trigueño empacó ciertas pertenencias preguntándosele ya de camino a un auto… __**– ¿Es tan mal las cosas?**_

_**- Algo.**_

_**- ¿Por Gulyad?**__... – el ex policía asintió con la cabeza enterándola…_

_**- Ya quiere casarse el muchachito.**_

_**- ¿Por eso se puso mal Candice?**_

_**- ¿No te hubiera impresionado a ti si Camden te trae una noticia igual?**_

_**- Pues sí pero… así debe ser con los hijos, querido. – **__Marie se colgó del brazo de su marido._

_**- Pero todo a su debido tiempo, querida. Además mi hijo sabe que debe trabajar duramente primero si quiere ser algo en la vida mañana. Gulyad está rodeado de todo y le preocupa absolutamente nada.**_

_**- ¿Has intentado hablar con él? ¿Aconsejarlo? Su relación siempre ha sido buena.**_

_**- Aunque así fuera, está encaprichado con esa jovencita y todo lo que le digas lo tomará en contra; y en lugar de ayudar, empeorará la situación. Hace rato cuando llegó hizo un drama amenazando con irse de casa si sus padres no le dan permiso de casarse.**_

_**- ¿Crees que sea ella?**__... – se refirieron a Venus._

_**- Sí, por supuesto. Y Nina me ha mandado a investigarla. Así que me voy…**__ – Neil le dio un beso en los labios a su esposa cuando llegaron a su destino… __**– aprovechando que sigue en San Diego y Gulyad con ella… **__– de los cuales, al estar Leagan dentro del auto muy bien equipado y por medio de un moderno rastreador satelital dio con la ubicación del vehículo del joven primogénito de los Walker/Grandchester y compañía._

_Habiendo ido a ellos y afuera del hotel el escolta aguardó hasta que la pareja salió; y con profesionalismo los siguió e inclusive cuando ingresaron al aeropuerto donde su experiencia detectivesca lo hicieron informarse de la hora de partida de la ojo azul que viajaría aéreamente; y que a pesar de ser un vuelo corto invertiría dos horas, tiempo que Neil lo manejaría hasta Los Ángeles._

. . .

Entre las conversaciones y risas de los menores los alimentos pasaron, dejándolos los mayores disfrutando de su postre porque ellos, en la oficina, 'degustarían el suyo' a lado de Gulyad, que mientras su padre aseguraba la puerta y se quedaba ahí, también de pie y de frente, la madre a su hijo ya retaba con seria advertencia… **– ¡Que sea la última vez que te presentas a mí con esas marcas en el cuello!...** – el joven volvió a cubrirlas con su prenda de vestir oyendo… **– ¡¿qué, eres su animal y ella tu dueña que puede dejártelas donde quiera?!**

**- No.**

**- ¡Entonces ¿por qué te dejas ofender de esta manera tan más vulgar?!...** – reconociendo la contrariada y enojada Candice… **– ¡¿O cuántas veces has visto a tu padre así o a mí?!**

**- Ninguna y lo siento; pero si lo entendieras, es parte de nuestros juegos eróticos.**

**- ¡¿Y es necesario que los tengas que presumir, ventilando así lo bien que te la pasas con ella?! ¡Cuando esas cosas dentro de cuatro paredes se quedan y si ya no por respeto a los demás por lo menos al tuyo propio!**

Gulyad no respondió por mirar a su padre que recargó su cuerpo en la puerta, se cruzó de brazos y tampoco dijo nada apoyando así a lo que su madre decía… **– ¡Por Dios, hijo, ¿en qué momento te perdí?! Aunque aquí ya no toda la culpa es tuya sino de tu padre…** – que saltó en su lugar para decir sorprendido…

**- ¡¿Mía?!**

**- Sí… – **su fugaz mirada le reprocharía… –** porque yo pensé que en verdad te había aconsejado, guiado por el buen camino; pero de haber sabido que de esto se trataba todo el apoyo que te ha dado, no me hago a un lado por mucho que ustedes lo hicieron conmigo al decirme todo el tiempo que era porque se trataba de "cosas de hombres" las que hablaban en privado; en su tiempo lo entendí porque al ser hombre él tenía la obligación de explicarte los cambios que ibas a presentar conforme ibas creciendo; pero esto y de que a los 16 años empezaras a experimentar el sexo y con una mujer mayor que tú… porque no vas a negar que lo es, ¿cierto?**

**- No.**

**- ¿Dónde la conociste?**

**- En el funeral del Abuelo Grandchester. Es también parte del staff de mi papá.**

**- ¡¿Y tú ya lo sabías?!**... – ella también, empero la esposa recriminó al marido que respondería conforme se acercaba a ellos...

**- Así como tú, me enteré ayer. Ignoraba que Gulyad mantuviera una relación precisamente con una empleada.**

El rubio siguió el camino de su padre que al escritorio fue a recargarse. –** Es que ella me pidió que la guardáramos en secreto para que tú no pensaras que se estaba buscando una oportunidad basada en mí sino que Venus te demostraría su profesionalismo.**

Doña iracunda irónica diría… –** ¡Y por lo que veo lo ha demostrado muy bien!**

**- Mamá, por favor. – **Gulyad se volvió a ella para decirle… –** ¿por qué no entiendes que la amo?**

**- ¡Porque dudo que ella sienta lo mismo que tú!**

**- Lo haces porque no la conoces.**

**- ¿Y de quién es la culpa? ¡¿Mía?!...** – la rubia miró a los dos hombres diciendo Gulyad…

**- No, Venus no quiso porque…**

**- ¡Claro! porque sabía que al estarse metiendo con un menor de edad la llevaría derechito a la cárcel. ¡Si taruga no es "la señorita"!**

**- Por favor, Mamá, ya basta de insultos porque te recuerdo… – **que la mentiría seguiría al decir… **– que es la madre de quien será tu primer nieto.**

**- ¿Estás completamente seguro de eso?... – **porque ella tenía una versión muy diferente a ello; y el rubio también porque no era verdad, sin embargo dijo…

**- Sí, y por lo mismo no podemos esperar y hemos fijado fecha para casarnos este fin de semana. Así que… voy a necesitarlos.**

**- ¿Ah, si?... – **la rubia se cruzó de brazos…. –** ¿Y para qué?**

**- Para ir a donde sus padres y pedir su mano.**

**- ¡Esto es el colmo con ustedes!... – **la madre manoteó al aire diciendo el padre…

**- Pero creo que es nuestra obligación hacerlo, Candice. – **Ésta confrontaría al que habló.

**- Que yo recuerde, "la muchachita" no vino a pedirme permiso para estarse revolcando con mi hijo y él ni se diga. Así que ahora ¿cómo pretenden que yo vaya a pedir la mano de alguien que sabrá el diablo a cuántos ya dio su cuerpo?**

**- ¡Suficiente, Madre!**... – gritó Gulyad; pero a éste lo callaría su padre al decir…

**- ¡Ten mucho cuidado con tu tono de voz, jovencito!**

**- ¡Pero es que, papá!.**.. – el rubio tuvo que apretar la boca y los puños debido a la mirada que le dedicaban. Así que tragándose su rabia dijo… **– Entiendo que estén indignados por la manera en que he llevado esta relación. Y al contrario de ustedes que los forzaron a casarse, esto es lo que yo quiero; y si no voy a contar con mis padres, puedo ir a pedir ayuda a otra parte ya que estoy seguro que Gerard y Helen no me la negarán.**

**- ¡Claro!. – **Fue Candice la que diría… –** Como el tampoco que tu abuela te organice una expresa y espectacular fiesta; una que por supuesto yo no te voy a dar ni mucho menos mi casa para que traigas a tu futura esposa a vivir aquí. Así que de paso, le pides a tu abuelo como regalo de bodas, tu lugar a residir.**

**- De hecho, será el departamento de Venus el que usaremos mientras yo empiezo a generar dinero con la transmisión de mis expediciones.**

**- Bueno, pues ya que parece que todo lo tienen resuelto ¿qué más queda por decir? ¿Felicitaciones? Ahí que te las dé tu padre porque yo…** – Candice Walker negó con la cabeza y emprendió sus pasos en busca de una puerta que, en el momento de cruzarse, en el interior de la oficina se dijo…

**- No debiste recurrir a la mentira y seguirla sosteniendo…** – Terrence reprobó la elección que él no aprobó pero tampoco descubrió.

**- Pero era la única manera.**

**- ¿Y hay alguna diferencia con ella? Porque yo a tu madre la sigo viendo igual de renuente. Y si se desmayó con la simple noticia del embarazo, ahora imagínate ¿cómo se pondrá cuando se entere de la verdad?**

**- Cuando eso suceda, yo ya estaré casado con Venus y mamá tendrá que resignarse, perdonarme y olvidar. **

**- ¿Y si no? De mis problemas con mi esposa yo me hago cargo, pero en lo que tú vives felizmente tu matrimonio, yo lo haré desgraciadamente divorciado ¿o acaso crees que a mí se me perdonará que te esté solapando en esta mentira?**

. . .

**Gracias por su patadita de bienvenida, mis hermosas y queridas madrinas…**

_Liz Carter, Luisa, Lady Supernova, Pau Ardley, Irene, Florentina, Viry Queen, Pathya, Melii Sowk, Puka-Shoko, Sayuri1707, Amanecer Grandchester, Ladygmimi, Zu Castillo, Olga Liz, Soly, Blanca, Silvia E, María de la Luz, Darling Eveling, Jessk, Vero, Yelitza, Dalia, Dulce María, Celia, Invitada, Laura Grandchester, Pau7980 and mi guapísimo padrino, _**Armand y** **Fam. Andry Grandchester.**


	3. Chapter 3

Esta historia es de mi total invención, sin lucro alguno más que el de entretenerlos. Sólo sí, algunos de los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. **Di no al plagio. La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto… la paz.**

. . .

**Capítulo: La continuación 2**

. . .

De la necedad de su hijo y conforme lo hubo mirado a éste alegando con su madre que también se resistía a ceder, Terrence memorizó **el chantaje** que su finado padre, en cuestión de segundos y hacía años atrás, lo hubo hecho víctima al decirle que debía unirse a una mujer que en su vida hubo visto antes; y todo por salvarse de la dizque bancarrota ¿haciéndolo aceptar qué? **el gran amor** que sentía hacia su madre y lo serio de los cuidados que requería su salud no importándole así sacrificar su libertad y sueños que sí alcanzó con el paso de los años; lo mismo que al amor con la mujer que le impusieron. Así que ¿por qué no recurrir a ese simple método? ¿acaso no era sangre de su sangre y en el rubio Gulyad debía haber iguales nobles sentimientos sino de sacrificio por lo menos de sensatez al saber que su padre estaba arriesgando mucho por ayudarle a él?

Sin embargo, Terrence se olvidaba que en las venas de su hijo también corría **el egoísmo;** ese heredado por parte de los Walker y que lo haría responder a su pregunta pasada así… **– Tu relación con mamá corre el más mínimo de los peligros porque su amor es fuerte y seguro.**

Removiéndose de su lugar, el castaño que estaba padeciendo con los arranques inexplicables de su esposa dijo… –** No lo estés tanto, kid.**

**- Bueno, pues si no es el amor, todavía existe un convenio entre ustedes ¿o no?**

Grandchester, sobrepasando apenas una altura, se paró frente a su osado primogénito para dejarle en claro… –** Ya no se trata de dinero ni de conveniencia, Gulyad, sino de mi familia. Y por ella haré lo que sea para seguir manteniéndola unida.**

**- Es decir… – **los ojos azules del rubio confrontó a los heredados de su padre… –** ¿qué hablarás con mamá? ¿descubrirás mi mentira?**

Arrogancia fue una pose que se usó también al indagar… –** Si lo hago ¿qué harás?**

Gulyad no pudo sostener la mirada profunda de Terrence que oiría… – **¡Yo ya no puedo vivir sin ella, padre!... – **diciendo éste…

**- Y sin nosotros, ¿si?**

Inteligencia demandaron de un hijo que inquiriría… – **¿A qué te refieres exactamente?**

Viendo que no le dejaba otro camino, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, Terrence le recordaría… –** A que tú y yo tenemos un trato.**

**- ¿Te refieres… – **el rubio pasó saliva… –** a mi programa?**

**- Que también incluye: tus medios de transporte, equipos de trabajo, estudios, salarios de la gente que elabora a tu lado. Creo que hasta este día todo lo has tenido y de primera mano; y de eso, mi querido hijo… – **el castaño sacó la mano derecha para posarla en el hombro izquierdo de su compañero que sintió un ligero apretón así mismo como lo estaban poniendo en el rincón… –** tus abuelos maternos ni un centavo han invertido.**

**- Como tampoco el obtener de ellos el patrocinio que tú me darías, ¿cierto?**

La mano que se hubo sacado cambió de posición al llevarse a la nuca y dejarse ahí conforme se decía… **– ¿Crees que otras televisoras te apoyarán igual?**

El rostro de Gulyad también cambió, pero de color al sentenciar… –** Ese es un golpe muy bajo, padre.**

**- ¿Te lo parece?... – **Terrence comenzó a caminar alrededor de su hijo y sobándose justamente la nuca.

**- ¡Claro!... – **el rubio fue moviéndose sobre su eje mientras veía a su padre al que le dijo… –** porque me estás obligando a poner sobre una balanza el amor de Venus por el que siento por el mar.**

**- ¿Obligándote yo?... – **el castaño se detuvo con fingida cara de sorpresa… – ** ¡Para nada!**

**- ¡Pero si me estás amenazando!... – **audiblemente alguien hubo retobado diciéndose de la malinterpretación….

**- No; yo lo único que quiero es que pienses con esta cabeza…** – se la golpeteó dos veces usando dos dedos de la misma mano. – **Aunque ahora que lo mencionas, tu madre tiene razón. Esto…** – Grandchester señaló las marcas en el cuello… **– es en verdad muy desagradable de presenciar. Y la responsable se hubo aprovechado de un menor de edad siendo ella ya mayor cuando lo hizo.**

A la claridad de sus palabras, Gulyad chillaría ciertamente temeroso… –** ¡No te atreverías!**

**- Lo hiciste tú al ponernos, a tu madre y a mí, un ultimátum. Ella con enojarse no ha conseguido nada, así que ahí te va el mío**… – porque no iba a ser la primera arpía que se quitara de encima. **– Tu trabajo o el de ella que también podría visitar la cárcel. Decide cuál salvar. Y por favor, nada con que irás a donde tus abuelos, porque en las dos compañías… – **de supermercados y televisión… –** mando yo.**

. . .

Pidiendo que su táctica chantajista tuviera un éxito favorable, Terrence salió de la oficina, dejando ahí y sí, a un Gulyad sumamente pensativo y acorralado. Aunque no iba a ser el único con el que rindieran cuentas porque, al estar en la sala de juegos Liam y Bryce, a éste último se dirigieron. Y debido a que el primero llamado no se atendió o no quisieron hacerlo, tuvieron que alzar el volumen de una voz bajándose el del aparato que jugaban para mirar los dos hijos a su progenitor que dijo… – **Bryce, ven conmigo. – **Y lo que nunca hacía el jovencito, lo hizo en ese momento que fue tronar la boca y refunfuñar bajamente…

**- ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!**

Al oírlo, Terrence que ya había emprendido sus pasos, se detuvo abruptamente, se puso en jarras y frunció el ceño para reprenderlo. **– ¡Lo que quiera pedirte puedo por el simple hecho de que eres mi hijo; y tú, además de respeto… **– que se lo faltó con el manotazo dado… –** me debes obediencia, muchachito!**

El otro que lo presenciaba no lo podían creer sus ojos; pero Bryce, el chico perfección, el que nunca hacía nada malo y el que casi no hablaba, por primera vez hubo sido duramente regañado por su padre que hasta Liam miró con temor y mayormente cuando vio que su hermano, por la nuca era tomado y llevado con rudeza a cierto lugar.

¿Seguirlos? Por supuesto quiso el tremendo pecoso pero… así como había visto de enojado a su papá, optó por quedarse en su lugar y continuar jugando solo.

. . .

La hermosa casa de muñecas que su querido progenitor le hubo mandado construir en una parte del jardín era ocupada por Ellie que dejaría de servirle el té a su amiga imaginaria para asomarse por la ventana al oír voces afuera. De lo que decían no escuchaba muy bien, pero sí podía divisar a Terrence sumamente molesto frente a Bryce que mantenía la cabeza agachada, las manos por detrás de la espalda y oía…

**- ¿Qué pasa contigo?**

**- Nada.**

**- ¿Por "nada" volviste a faltarme al respeto?**

**- Perdón, papá; hace rato me dejé arrastrar por la desesperación de ver a mamá desmayada. **

**- Todos tuvimos miedo ¿pero ahora quién lo estaba para que me contestaras así?**

**- Nadie.**

**- ¿Entonces?**

**- Perdón, otra vez.**

**- Te la voy a pasar con una condición.**

**- Dime.**

**- Tu madre me ha dicho que me ha visto con alguien. **– Bryce se puso en alerta al pedírsele afirmación… –** ¿Es cierto que ibas con ella?...** – a eso no se contestó, indagándose… **– ¿te pidió que no me dijeras?**... – el silencio se prolongó y el cuestionamiento no pararía… **– ¿Por eso reaccionaste agresivo conmigo? ¿crees que le estoy faltando a tu madre?**

**- Eso… no lo sé…** – bajamente hubo dicho el chico.

**- No lo sabes… – **repitió el padre que investigaría… –** pero sí dónde según ustedes me vieron, ¿no es verdad?**

Al levantarle el rostro para que le mirara a los ojos, frente a los de su padre el pequeño cineasta ya no pudo mentir revelando… –** En el centro comercial.**

**- ¿Exactamente?**

**- Estabas con…**

**- ¡Bryce!**

Indignada como se sentía, Candice, al salir de la oficina, en busca de Marie fue para preguntarle sobre su esposo Leagan. Dicho a donde el guardaespaldas hubo ido e intentado saber cómo se estaba, agradecida la atención a la consternación mostrada, la rubia se dirigió a su alcoba para llamarle por teléfono, diciéndosele cuando se le contestó, la nueva ubicación de Neil que prometió devolverle la llamada tan pronto tuviera algo de información referente a la morena Venus que así como el escolta seguía viajando por carretera, ella apenas lo haría por avión.

A pesar de informársele la fecha de boda que su hijo hubo fijado, a ella sugiriéndosele ser paciente, el escolta cortó comunicación para aumentar la velocidad en el auto y llegar antes de que la joven meteoróloga abandonara el aeropuerto angelino.

Aventando el artefacto telefónico a la cama, Candice comenzó a caminar como felino enjaulado. Y a necesidad de aire dejó su paseo para salir a la veranda que decoraba afuera su habitación. Desde ahí miró el horizonte confundiéndose el maravilloso y calmado cielo azul con el poderoso y rugiente océano que hacía mucho tiempo no buceaba en sus profundidades; pero el ya no hacerlo no le entristecía sino que le alegraba interior y exteriormente ya que su hijo Gulyad había heredado de ella esa pasión así como la que sentía Bryce por el cine debido a su padre que…

Gracias a la corriente de aire, a oídos de la rubia su voz llegó, posando ella sus ojos en esos dos miembros de su familia; así que llena de temor a ser descubierta pronunció rápidamente el nombre de su hijo, que de Terrence oyó la autorización de marcharse para confrontarse miradas verde y azul, notándose esta última más molesta que la otra que lo siguió en la dirección que tomó.

Adivinando que su esposo iría a ella, Candice ingresó a la habitación dispuesta a enfrentarlo. Sin embargo el castaño se tomaría unos minutos en llegar porque también fue a preguntar por Neil Leagan debido a un presentimiento que se tuvo y que se le afirmó al enterársele de la ausencia del escolta que ubicación no dieron a pesar de la mirada que se hubo dedicado a la esposa del empleado.

. . .

La puerta hubo sido intencionalmente abierta para él que en el momento de cruzar su umbral, a la que yacía sentada en el banco frente a su coqueta, se le cuestionaba….. **– ¿Fue Venus Oswald con quién me viste en el centro comercial?**

**- No lo sé…** – la rubia se miró las uñas para contestar de lo más burlón… **– ¿Era ella?**

**- Dímelo tú. ¿Lo era?... **– Terrence fue a pararse detrás de su mujer a la que miraba a través del espejo y le demandaba… –** ¿Con ella, según tú, te estoy engañando?**

**- ¿Lo estás?... – **Walker se giró sobre su mismo asiento para quedar de frente a él haciéndole crecer la furia interna y espetando el castaño…

**- ¡Deja ya tu estúpido juego y contesta, Candice!**

**- Y si no lo hago… **– la muy rebelde se cruzó de brazos para torearlo… –** ¿qué harás?**

**- ¡Sacarte la maldita verdad a fuerza si es necesario!**

**- ¿Ah, si? ¿y cómo? ¿vas a golpearme?... – **cínica le ofreció su mejilla izquierda.

**- ¿Copiando tu táctica de defensa?... **– él también se burló de la anteriormente agresiva acción de ella que oiría… –** No, querida; pero si tú quieres con gusto lo hago antes de que acabes con mi paciencia, Candice; así que, si te consideras una persona civilizada contesta… – **de su ofensa la rubia intentó ponerse de pie pero el castaño, posando sus manos en los hombros de ella, la devolvió a su asiento para cuestionarle… –** ¿piensas que me estoy enredando con la novia de mi propio hijo?**

Miradas verde azul volvieron a encontrarse diciéndose… –** Según ella sí.**

**- No, no, no; esa no fue mi pregunta, señora. Así que pon atención a lo que te digo… **– bajita la mano la insultó; y también, apuntándola, le advertiría… –** pero antes de responder quiero que lo analices muy bien, porque de tu contestación dependerá que tú y yo sigamos juntos, Walker. – **A la firmeza en sus ojos, de su cuerpo y de sus palabras, la rubia que pruebas no tenía para afirmárselo más que lo visto y dicho por una golfa, tragando saliva, prestaría atención… –** ¿Tan enfermo me crees para involucrarme con ella? ¿con una relación amorosa que mi hijo sostiene? ¿Tan inmundo soy para ti que no me importan los sentimientos de nadie o sus edades?**

**- Dijo que el hijo que espera es tuyo.**

**- Y tú lo creíste, ¿no es cierto?**

**- ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?!... **– gritar era su único modo de defenderse ante lo imponente de su presencia. –** ¡Acababa de verte en el centro comercial con ella que te enseñaba algo de lencería!**

**- ¿Y por qué no me lo reclamaste en el momento que me viste sino que fuiste a recibirme calurosamente cuando bajé del auto?**

**- Porque…**

**- No tienes pruebas. Y por eso has mandado a Leagan para tenerlas, ¿no es cierto?**... – ella no contestó al verse descubierta; y por no hacerlo, aquel calificativo rugiente del océano se quedó chiquito al oír su demanda… **– ¡¿NO ES CIERTO?! **

**- Sí.**

**- Bueno…** – Terrence, retrocediendo sus pasos, le aconsejaría… **– Háblale a tu escolta y pídele que investigue bien, Walker, y que te traiga lo que tu mente desquiciada está pidiendo porque sino lo hace… ¡agh!.. – **Grandchester ligeramente se quejó; pero de su gran gesto de dolor la mujer se espantó así como verlo llevarse la mano derecha al hombro izquierdo.

**- ¡Terry!**... – ella lo llamó yendo a su lado; sin embargo, esta vez fue a la rubia a la que se le pediría…

**- Aléjate de mí, Candice**… – él soltó al intentar respirar. **– Porque ahora soy yo quien te dice que lo lamentarás si… **– el castaño comenzó a toser debido a la irritación en su garganta pero a la vez para bombear un corazón que casi mata **la desconfianza** de quien supuestamente hubo dicho amarlo con todo su ser y él no hacía mucho se lo había demostrado a ella que aterrorizada corrió al teléfono para pedir ayuda viendo a su marido que con dificultad ya buscaba una salida por su propia cuenta. Y al estar a solas en el pasillo, parado, Terrence inhaló profundamente y exhaló con lentitud para volver a aspirar oxígeno y así calmarse su crisis emocional.

Cuando lo consiguió, sintiendo una leve incomodidad en su brazo izquierdo y masajeándoselo, el castaño emprendió sus pasos de nuevo hacia su despacho que ya había sido desocupado por su hijo que en su habitación intentaba y sin éxito alguno comunicarse con su novia.

. . .

Por si las dudas, Candice hubo llamado a la ambulancia. Y si sus ojos no derramaban lágrimas, por dentro todo le lloraba gritando desgarradora e interiormente que nada malo le pasara a su esposo porque si sí, le daba más miedo de lo que era capaz de hacer. Así que para cerciorarse que Terrence estuviera bien, la rubia Walker, después de dejar el teléfono, hubo ido detrás de él que en el despacho se le veía muy apurado.

Tomado un portafolios y puesto en el escritorio, en su interior el castaño comenzó a llenarlo de documentos que necesitaba. Con los suficientes ahí, lo aseguró y una primera salida buscó topándose con su esposa que angustiada le preguntaría… **– ¡¿A dónde vas?!... **– ¿acaso le respondería? ¡No! siguiéndolo ella a la salida de la casa e insistiendo en saber… **– ¡Terry, ¿a dónde vas?!**

La portezuela trasera de un auto se abrió arrojando él en su largo asiento su portafolios. Luego cerró fuertemente para ir a abrir el acceso delantero y ocupar su interior para encender un motor y alejarse lo más pronto de ahí, _al fin y al cabo el asunto con su hijo ahora sólo de él dependía la última palabra a su loca y caprichosa idea de casarse_, ignorando completamente los llamados de Candice que ahora sí ya derramaba su llanto y presenciaba casi un choque entre el auto de su esposo con la ambulancia que llegaba, preguntando los paramédicos en cuanto se bajaron de su transporte ¿dónde estaba el enfermo?

**- Ahí va**… – ella lo apuntó viéndolo perderse velozmente en el momento que la reja residencial… se cerró.

. . .

Despachado el servicio médico solicitado, en lo que era una angosta banqueta la rubia se sentó abrazándose a sus rodillas y poniendo sobre de éstas su mentón, perdiendo su entristecida mirada en una grieta del camino empedrado y pidiendo con fervor que nada malo le pasara al estar él manejando y enfilándose hacia Los Ángeles. Y en lo que Terrence viajaba procurando pensar en nada y sintiéndolo todo, y ella ahí se quedaba sentaba, Gulyad su habitación abandonaba para buscar precisamente a su progenitor; y al no hallarlo por ninguna parte, salió afuera de la casa para verificar si su auto estaba. El vehículo y él obviamente ya no pero su madre sí, y a ella le preguntaría… **– ¿Mamá, y papá?**

**- Se ha ido.**

Su constipada voz consiguió que nuevamente se cuestionara… –** ¿Estás bien?**

**- No, Gulyad, no lo estoy. – **Candice se puso de pie oyendo incoherentemente de su hijo…

**- ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?**

Luego de arrojado un pujido sardónico, ella así le diría… **– ¿Puedes retroceder el tiempo, ser niño otra vez y corregir el dolor que en estos momentos estoy sintiendo?**

-** No.**

**- Entonces no hay nada que puedas hacer por mí. Ahora si me disculpas… **– Candice emprendió sus pasos en busca de su habitación donde se encerraría hasta que Neil se comunicara y ella lograra contactarse con su esposo que nunca le respondería el teléfono porque a su primer llamado él lo apagó. Pero Terrence no sería el único que no atendería… Venus se lo haría también a Gulyad porque…

. . .

Gracias a los viáticos que la compañía le cubría, el lujo de viajar cómodamente se lo quiso dar no importándole los pocos minutos que iba a durar el vuelo, dentro del cual, ya ocupando el segundo asiento de la clase premier, la morena en su todavía minivestido y altas zapatillas, después de haber solicitado una copa de champagne, sentada con propiedad volvía a admirar el anillo en su dedo. Modelándolo y de mil maneras, veía el sin fin multicolores que la prenda proyectaba.

El brillo de la joya era verdaderamente impresionante pero lo que se llamaba más la atención era la forma tan presumida en que la lucían. El pasajero vecino, instalado a lado de ventanilla, curioso, lo halagó. **– Es muy lindo.**

Al hombre de traje oscuro y cabello canoso, Venus sonrió compartiéndole… **– Sí, mucho. Me lo han regalado hoy.**

**- ¿Es de compromiso?**

**- ¡Por supuesto!**

**- Felicitaciones entonces.**

**- Gracias. Qué amable. – **Otra sonrisa maquillada de coquetería ella le esbozó al hombre que no despegaba los ojos de la mano de la morena que cuestionaría… – **¿Hay algún problema?..**. – a su insistencia como la de ella a presumirlo.

**- No, ninguno; sólo me llama la atención la manera en que admira su anillo. Lo que me hace pensar en la sencillez que hay en usted y lo feliz que le hace algo así… **– lo apuntó…. –** a pesar de ser una excelente pieza de imitación. **

**- ¡¿Cómo dijo?!... – **De lo dicho Venus casi suelta la copa que sostenía.

**- Que para los que no conocen, es una joya que a primera vista deslumbra a cualquiera y principalmente a los ladrones.**

**- Creo que se equivoca, caballero... – **ya que según ella otro y más serio se lo había regalado. –** Esta pieza es totalmente original.**

**- Dejarlo que lo siga creyendo se me hace muy cruel de mi parte. Así que lamento decirle lo contrario, señorita. Y para demostrárselo… – **abriendo la solapa de su chaqueta, de la bolsa secreta al que no se le preguntó, sacó una tarjeta y se la entregó. **– Vaya ahí… – **a Bvlgari relojería y joyería con franquicia en Los Ángeles… – ** y con gusto y gratuitamente le valuaremos su anillo.**

De la seria tomada de pelo que hubo sido víctima, Venus Oswald fue apretando ¡tanto! la copa de vidrio hasta que la quebró. Las aeromozas VIP raudamente le ofrecieron los primeros auxilios, no permitiendo la morena que nadie la tocara porque estaba realmente enfurecida que ganas le estaban dando de ir a la cabina de mando, quitar al capitán, sentarse en su asiento y ser ella quien piloteara el avión hasta la ciudad destino sólo para ir a cerciorarse de lo enterado. Y de dónde sí resultara un timo, well… conforme se elevaban y volaban por los aires lo fue pensando.

. . .

Tres horas justamente se cumplían; y en las pequeñas salas de arribo del aeropuerto Burbank, Neil Leagan ya aguardaba por la morena que con su equipaje de mano y echando chispas aparecería además de ir quitando rudamente a quienes frente a ella se atravesaban.

El empleado de Walker, para no perderla de vista tuvo que acelerar sus pasos y darle alcance. Y cuando lo hizo su ojo rápidamente se posó en el número de placas y económico del taxi que en la avenida abordó. Él también iría a abordar su transporte dejado en el estacionamiento, para ingresar primero en un sistema de tecnología de punta los datos memorizados que le ayudarían a dar con aquel vehículo y seguirlo en la dirección que se ordenó.

. . .

Hollywood Boulevard a esa hora se miraba tranquilamente transitado; y el Pasillo de la Fama aún más. Y de no haber sido porque su mirada estaba en la morena que, después de bajarse del taxi emprendía sus pasos para ingresar por la puerta de la tienda Banana Republic y buscar otro local en el centro comercial de ahí cerca, Leagan se hubiera quedado a leer algunas de las placas actorales que yacían graduadas en esa parte de la acera. Pero su misión era seguirla así que lo siguió haciendo discretamente a cierta distancia desde donde él divisaría a Venus entrar al establecimiento Bvlgari Jewelry, estándose ahí por breves minutos y luego salir mirándosele un gesto severamente frustrado y molesto no sabiéndose que el anillo que Terrence le comprara y Gulyad pusiera en su dedo anular, iba empuñado en su mano izquierda.

Con calma, la joven meteoróloga volvió a emprender sus pasos, mismos que la llevarían afuera para solicitar de la avenida un nuevo servicio de auto que la llevara lo más cercano a su peligroso domicilio por Skid Row, un área degradante perteneciente al centro de Los Ángeles y donde entraría a un edificio de pocos pisos y no saldría de ahí sino hasta el otro día. Sin embargo y antes de llegado éste, Neil llamaría a su empleadora para entregar su hasta ahí reporte investigativo que continuaría siendo llenado con información proporcionada por los hambrientos, sedientos y adictos vecinos que vivían en las aceras en tiendas de acampar roídas, duras camas de cartón y delgadas cobijas de periódico que rodeaban a la morena que, al llegar a su departamento bañado con litros de perfume para eliminar el olor de la humedad que sus paredes emanaban, checaría las llamadas en su contestadora, y que a pesar de la urgencia que Gulyad le pedía en llamarlo en el momento de su llegada, Venus Oswald simplemente lo ignoraría para ir a tumbarse a la cama para seguir pensando en lo que haría y salir de una vez de esa pocilga. Misma cosa que en la suya y sentada en la cama Candice divagaba al haber escuchado lo dicho por Neil que también fue enterado del disgusto suscitado con Terrence y la posibilidad de nunca haberla engañado como ella histérica e injustamente lo señaló.

. . .

Todavía con el teléfono en la mano, la rubia miraba la punta de los dedos de sus pies desnudos y juntos que yacían en el colchón.

Por la ubicación de su residencia y la breve descripción de ésta, no era difícil llegar a la conclusión de que Venus, con la unión de Gulyad, la haría salir de ahí y subir de status social. Así que las cuestiones que realmente se hacía eran ¿su hijo estaba consciente de eso? ¿su amor por la morena era tanto que iba a ser capaz de abandonarlo todo por ella que a su pobre departamento irían a vivir ganando lo que generaran ambos con su trabajo?

De no querer totalmente depender de sus progenitores y el hecho de saberlo responsable cuando supo que iría a ser padre, cierta parte de ella la enorgullecía pero… ¿por qué hacerlo todo así? ¿A escondidas como Venus se lo sugirió? además ¿por qué ésta mintió con respecto al padre de su hijo? ¿es que acaso a este último no quería y a…?

El timbre del teléfono que sonó plus la vibración la hicieron saltar, gritar y soltar el artefacto que sostenía; no obstante creyendo que era Terrence el que le estaba devolviendo una de la infinidad de llamadas que ella le hubo dejado, se removió rápidamente en su lugar para volver a tomar el teléfono y en éste presionar con nerviosismo un botón pronunciándose inmediata y anheladamente su nombre. – **¡¿Terry?!**

Con una hermosa sonrisa, el que estaba detrás de la línea dijo… –_ No, Nina. Soy yo._

**- ¡¿Ali?!... **– la rubia reconoció al hermoso griego astronauta ya retirado, y después de gimoteos, soltó lágrimas.

_- Sí, él mismo. ¿Pero qué pasa, linda? ¿por qué lloras?_

**- Porque me ha emocionado mucho el oírte. ¿Cómo has estado?**

_- Más viejo y arrugado cada día. _– Alistar bromeó para hacerla sonreír.

Consiguiéndolo, la rubia diría… **– Eso no lo creo.**

Y como si estuviera adivinando la situación de su amiga, el ingeniero ex visitante de la luna chasquearía nuevamente… _- ¿No? Pues yo cada vez que me miro en el espejo, lo compruebo. – _La carcajada de Nina se oyó en toda su habitación corroborando con eso que el moreno amigo indagara... _– ¿Qué ha pasado?._ – El haberse nuevamente cuestionado, logró que ella irrumpiera en un amargo llanto que duró ¡fácil! tres minutos. Dado su tiempo a liberarlo y a serenarse, Cornwall le preguntaría… _– ¿Tan mal la estás pasando?_

Limpiándose las lágrimas derramadas con su mano Candice compartiría… **– Gulyad quiere casarse.**

_- ¡¿Cómo?!... _– sobre su asiento en una oficina el moreno saltó.

**- Hoy nos lo informó.**

_- ¡¿Por qué?!_

**- Según él… va a ser padre.**

_- ¡Estás tomándome el poco pelo que me queda, ¿verdad?!_

**- Pues si crees que mis lágrimas son fingidas…**

_- ¡Nina…!... _– sinceramente Alistar no se esperaba tal noticia.

**- Pero eso no es lo peor. Tuve un fuerte disgusto con Terry y… casi le da un infarto.**

_- ¿Dónde está?... _– se preguntó para saludarlo.

**- Se ha ido a Los Ángeles; y tengo mucho miedo por él.**

_- ¡¿Y qué esperas para ir a su lado?!... _– ¿acaso la hubo regañado? porque ella se excusaría…

**- Se fue muy enojado de aquí y conmigo.**

_- Con mayor razón debes ir a él. Yo aunque quisiera, no puedo ir a ti porque… prometí a Stella y a Jerome un viaje a Grecia y mañana salimos de Florida._

**- No te preocupes, Ali. Yo… te entiendo.**

_- Y yo también lo hago pero… Nina, lo que haya sido, no dejes a estas alturas, que tu orgullo venga a echar a perder tu hermoso matrimonio con él. ¿O dime que no lo ha sido?_

**- Sí.**

_- Entonces déjate de lágrimas, tontita; y ve a Los Ángeles. Hablen y resuelvan, como una persona que son, lo que se tenga qué resolver._

**- Sí; tienes razón. **– Walker se puso de pie y escuchando todavía la voz de su amigo…

_- ¿Cuándo piensa casarse tu hijo?_

**- El fin de semana.**

_- ¡¿Tan pronto?!_

**- Es que, Ali… si te contara. **

_- No tengo prisa ni sueño con esta infernal humedad que hay en Miami._

. . .

Además de haber sido compañeros de universidad, de equipo y juergas, su padrino de bodas y amigo Anthony, Terrence fue a visitar en el momento que llegó a calles angelinas.

La profesión de aquel rubio se había inclinado por la medicina no siendo tan reconocido por su manera tan alivianada de llevar la vida pero también era bastante bueno en su rama cuando se lo proponía y cuando no, así fueran horas de trabajo dentro del Centro Médico Hospitalario de California que lo empleaba, con enfermeras o mujeres pacientes o quien se dejara se la pasaba flirteando. ¿Por qué? Porque su estado civil seguía siendo soltero, uno muy empedernido y muy feliz de serlo. Y no haber sido por la presencia de su ahijado, la chica de intendencia hubiera dormido muy bien acompañada.

**- Ya ni la edad perdonas, asqueroso anciano pedófilo de primera… – **lo hubieron calificado cariñosamente a manera de saludo.

**- No, sus dieciocho años bien los tiene así como…** – las formas femeninas Anthony con sus manos las dibujó en el aire yendo de camino a un consultorio desocupado cuando se le informó el motivo de la visita. – **¿Dónde sentiste el dolor?...** – se preguntó seriamente al abrirse una puerta.

**- Aquí…** – Terrence con su índice derecho presionaba cierta altura de su hombro-brazo izquierdo… – **y todavía lo traigo.**

**- Siéntate….** – Anthony apuntó la cama mientras cerraba. Ya de camino a su amigo que lo hubo obedecido le pediría… **– Saca tu camisa.** – El castaño atendió rápido para quedarse en camiseta de tirantes en lo que el rubio iba por un medidor de presión arterial sanguínea de pulsera. Y conforme lo colocaba dijo… **– Vamos a ver quién es el anciano aquí…. **– los dos sonrieron preguntando el especialista… –** ¿Hiciste coraje?**

**- Sí..**. – afirmó Grandchester sintiendo la opresión de la que era su muñeca izquierda.

**- ¿Con quién?. – **El cuestionado liberó el aire que primero hubo inhalado.

- **Con Candice.** – De oír su nombre el doctor se sorprendió; y así sorprendido miró a su amigo.

**- ¿Y eso?. **– Terrence no contestó por estar viendo la labor del rubio que no insistiría y diría… **– Tu presión arterial está bien. **– Los números marcaban 100 sobre 80 mmHg y una pulsación por minuto de 70. Luego Anthony quitó el esfigmomanómetro para dejarlo en la cama y decir... – **Deja checo los pulmones. **– En los oídos, el doctor colocó las olivas y la campana del fonendoscopio en la espalda de paciente que se le ordenaría… – **Respira hondo…** – se ejecutó acción. **– Suelta. Vuelve a hacerlo.** – La inhalación y exhalación se repitieron diciéndose… **– También están bien. – **Se quitaron un aparato para oír…

**- Entonces ¿por qué tengo este dolor?**

**- Es muscular. ¿Quieres que te medique para que te desaparezca?... – **Anthony fue al escritorio para ocupar un asiento en lo que Grandchester se ponía de pie para vestir su prenda.

**- ¿Será necesario?**

**- Sólo para que te quite la molestia; y aunque no es grave, sí te recomiendo que tengas cuidado con tus ataques histéricos, nena. ¿Fue seria la discusión?... – **se cuestionó conforme se prescribía en un bloque de notas.

**- ¡Desconfianzas ridículas después de tantos años de casados y lo peor a nuestra edad!... – **Terrence seguía expresándose como si de verdad tuviera muchos años consigo.

**- Pues esa puede ser la causa que las esté provocando.**

**- ¡¿La edad?!... – **Aunque Venus les causó la última pelea.

**- ¿Cuántos años tiene?**

**- Cuarenta y… dos. – **Terrence fue a su amigo que le extendía la receta médica. –** Es cinco años menor que yo.**

**- Pero ya podría tener síntomas de menopausia.**

**- ¿Por eso son sus cambios de humor?... – **con ceño fruncido se hubo cuestionado.

**- ¿Los ha padecido?**

**- Bastante. – **En su asiento Anthony se hundió y encogió de hombros para confirmárselo así como el pedirle…

**- Debes tener mucha paciencia.**

**- ¿Más de la que he tenido?... **– finalmente se quejaron.

**- Aunque yo sé que sí… si la amas ya encontrarás la manera de dónde sacarla. **

**- Bueno…. **– se expresó con resignación ante la recomendación médica. –** ¿Te veo después?...** – el rubio se puso de pie para recibir el abrazo que el castaño a modo de agradecimiento le ofrecería. Y ya de despedida… **– Te dejo para que vayas detrás de tu niña conquista.**

**- ¿Qué te parece si mejor te invito un trago?.**.. – Anthony se quitó de herramientas de trabajo que dejaría encima del escritorio así como la bata que descansaría en el respaldo de la silla preguntándosele….

**- ¿A dónde quieres ir?... – **una puerta fue abierta y por ella saldrían los dos guapos hombres informando uno de ellos…

**- ¿Te acuerdas del bar El Ganso Azul que era manejado por Dough?**

**- Sí.**

**- Después de su muerte, su hijo lo reabrió; y aunque está muy moderno para nosotros los viejos sigue teniendo el mismo ambiente de hace años.**

. . .

Relatado todo lo sucedido a su amigo, Candice cortó esa comunicación para llamar a Neil e informarle de una decisión que hubo sido propuesta y ayudada a tomar. Diciéndose estar al pendiente de su llegada, la rubia salió de su habitación para ir a visitar a sus hijos menores que ya aseados y cómodos yacían en sus respectivas alcobas sólo aguardando para ser llamados a merendar.

Sabiendo que ellos podían arreglárselas solos estando ella unos días ausente, la rubia se dispuso a ir en busca de Marie; pero antes de doblar una esquina e iniciar un descenso por las escaleras, Bryce hubo dejado su recámara para seguirla y llamarle. **– ¡¿Mamá?!...** – ésta se detuvo para girarse a mirarlo.

**- Dime, cielo.**

**- ¿Qué sucedió con Papá?. **– A pesar de lo rojo en ojos y nariz ella sonrió para decir…

**- Tuvo que irse a Los Ángeles.**

**- ¿Ya te dijo lo que verdaderamente pasó?**

**- Sí, Bryce.**

**- Entonces ¿no es verdad que se está portando mal con…?...** – Debido a una presencia que Candice divisó, rápidamente puso un dedo en la boca de su púber para callarlo.

**- ¿Está todo bien, Mamá?...** – hubo preguntado Gulyad detrás de su hermano que se volteó a mirarlo.

**- Sí, hijo… – **diciendo éste…

**- He intentado comunicarme con papá, pero no responde por ningún lado.**

**- Lo sé; sin embargo algo me dice que está bien. Así que, no te preocupes.**

**- Lo hago porque… Venus tampoco contesta.**

**- ¿Ah… no?... – **mucho a ella ¿no le interesó? y al que sí diría…

**- No; y si no te molesta… quisiera irme a Los Ángeles. Necesito verla y también a mi padre.**

**- ¿Para qué?**. – Gulyad no volvería a hablar con total verdad porque de su proyecto todavía dependía su decisión; así que dijo…

**- Quiero llevarle el material que grabé estando debajo del mar.**

**- ¿Y cuándo te irías?**

**- Mañana temprano. – **So Candice en el momento de avisarle a Marie partiría para hablar con Terrence antes llenarse de más dudas y de que su hijo lo hiciera, autorizándole a éste...

**- Está bien.** – Pero la rubia antes de girarse, le preguntaría… **– ¿Ya fijaron cuándo hay que ir a hablar con los papás… de tu novia?**

**- No, todavía no… – **porque tampoco esos existían. Walker lo sabría en cuanto estuviera frente a Neil al que le preguntaría…

**- ¿Entonces a quién la pediremos en matrimonio?... **– encogiéndose Leagan de hombros ante una nueva mentira ¿que también Gulyad cubría?

Continuará

**Siempre complacida, honrada y feliz de haber contado con tu presencia.**

_Sayuri1707, __**Rococo**__, Ladygmimi, Celia, Liz Carter, Irene, Invitada, __**Eri**__, Olga Liz, Lady Supernova, Zu Castillo, Viry Queen, Luisa, Puka, Pathya, Vero, Amanecer Grandchester, Silvia E, Pau7980, __**Tatiana**__, __**Melody**__, Yelitza, __**Lucero**__, __**Mikaela, Titina**__, Dulce María, __**Vero Grandchester, Soshi,**__ Jessk, __**Nekito1**__, te adoro; and __**Armand.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Esta historia es de mi total invención, sin lucro alguno más que el de entretenerlos. Sólo sí, algunos de los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. **Di no al plagio. La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto… la paz.**

. . .

**Capítulo: La continuación 3**

. . .

Después de anunciar con la Jefa de Enfermeras que se marchaba al darse por finalizado su día de trabajo, Anthony a lado de Terrence, además de ir dejando a su paso una larga estela de suspiros conforme transitaban por los pasillos del hospital Californiano en busca de su salida y un auto parqueado sobre la Avenida Grand Sur de Los Ángeles, a las dueñas de ojos coquetos y lujuriosos que los miraban pasar, se les era muy difícil decidir quién de esos dos hombres, castaño y rubio, era el más atractivo.

Unas preferían al doctor colega y amigo pero lo casanova y sinvergüenza hacía que la balanza se inclinara hacia el enigmático y gallardo productor y hombre de negocios del que se decía celosamente al notar el favoritismo… **– Lo siento, señoritas, es casado y con una larga prole que mantener por detrás… **– diciendo algunas atrevidas mental e inclusivamente traicionadas por sus malsanos pensamientos…

**- Casado pero no capado… – **siendo así menos, a pesar de su "amable complemento" que una mirada interesada se les dedicara aunándose con ello a sus calificativos el de arrogante y aburrido. Pero esto último su amigo se lo quitaría porque…

Dadas las buenas noches al guardia de turno que les hubo abierto la puerta que los conectaba a la calle, parados en la acera, Terrence preguntaría por la ubicación de un lugar para surtirse su receta médica y quitarse de una vez esa incomodidad que no empeoraba pero ¡ay, cómo molestaba!

Anthony, en el interior del hospital, pudo haberla conseguido. No obstante al rechazarse la propuesta de regresar al nosocomio, en la primera Farmacia CVS divisada se adquiriría siendo esa misma avenida sólo que hacia el norte el que los llevara allá.

Pedido el permiso a manejar y autorizado a hacerlo, rubio y castaño se montaron en un auto bastante caro que se estacionaría en el primer cajón reservado para discapacitados del lugar a visitar. Alegando que nada les dirían frente a la queja de un amigo que podía ser multado al no traer placas especiales, los dos hombres descendieron para ingresar al establecimiento donde su ambiente musical, al abrirse una deslizante puerta, los recibió. Del tarareo y del movimiento bailarín del cuerpo de su amigo, Terrence hizo negación con la cabeza adelantándose el castaño a la droguería donde se le diría en el momento de leerse el recetado medicamento que éste estaría listo en el transcurso de una hora, tiempo que él estaba dispuesto a aguardar pero no Anthony que de los stands que no requerían registro de una cédula profesional buscó cualquier relajador para músculos.

Aclarado que se obtendría el mismo resultado ante un gesto desconfiado, Grandchester en el mostrador cubriría su costo uniéndose a su caja de medicina, dos paquetes de condones de las que se diría… **– Por si acaso los llegamos a necesitar. **

Frunciendo el ceño, Terrence miró a Anthony; y la empleada que los iba a atender, de la vergüenza que la embargó, no quiso levantar los ojos y menos al escuchar… **– ¿O qué sabor prefieres?. – **A la cuestión lanzada, la chica de descendencia oriental dejó de sostener la pistola para escanear unos códigos e irse de ahí despotricando algo que sólo ella y algún pariente suyo entendió. Sin embargo de su espantadiza reacción, se adjetivaría severamente al rubio…

**- ¡Eres un estúpido!**

**- ¡¿Yo?!... **– se defendió el doctor. –** ¡Pero si la pregunta era para ella, wey, no para ti!**

**- ¡Pues a la otra sé más claro y directo, animal!**

**- ¡Tú, pervertido! Sé que te gustan las rubias pero ésta… no está disponible para ti. – **De su jotón movimiento y tomando los artículos a pagar, al pasar a su lado, Terrence le fintó un golpe a su amigo que estalló en carcajadas debido a su pesada broma contagiando al castaño que junto a su "compañero" desde cierto punto eran observados al llegar a otro mostrador y ser atendidos por otra cajera que sonreía de sólo ver lo sonrientes que ese par de amigos estaban y que así saldrían del local para irse a donde se hubo invitado originalmente.

**. . .**

El Ganso Azul, luego de pasados más de veinte años, frente a sus ojos sus instalaciones seguían luciendo igual; lo mismo que su ambiente al ser frecuentado por gente del género juvenil, uno similar al que ellos formaban cuando lo visitaban allá en sus años mozos, haciéndole completar sus recuerdos a Terrence, la bebida que Dough Jr. le preparó a modo de re-bienvenida; pero esa no sería la única que se les daría ya que, desde la barra, al llamar la atención de unos jóvenes estudiantes, a éstos se les compartiría de dónde ese par de amigos recién llegados se habían graduado.

El simple hecho de oír USC University emocionó a aquellos chicos, estallando el lugar en gritos locos de contentos cuando se les enteró que esos viejos camaradas también hubieron sido parte del equipo de football americano de Los Trojans, ganándose el quarterback la amistad de muchos que dirían sí conocerlo por medio de los registros históricos escolares preguntándose después, ya entrados entre copa y copa, el motivo por el cual dejó de practicar ese apasionante deporte para la mayoría de los norteamericanos.

Decir porque lo hubieron casado no venía al caso, más sí el inspirarlos a no ceder ni a rendirse ante cualquier adversidad si no hacer todo lo humanamente posible para alcanzar los sueños idealizados. Él era su mismo ejemplo, quizá no continuó en los deportes, pero su carrera profesional en la cima lo tenía, además de contar con una hermosa familia que era su mayor y más grande triunfo y que por nada y por nadie renunciaría ni dejaría que los separaran.

. . .

Al saber que Gulyad se marcharía para ir en busca de su novia, Candice a una cocina y a Marie finalmente hubo ido para enterarla de su salida y llenarla de muchas recomendaciones para con sus hijos que de besos y bendiciones le llenarían el rostro al conocer que los dejaría para viajar a donde estaba su padre que más besos y saludos le mandaron.

Del cambio de planes, Neil también hubo sido enterado. Así que empacado lo necesario, la rubia Walker se aventuró a manejar de noche desde San Diego a la ciudad angelina.

Pasadas un par de horas, Leagan en la última caseta de cobro de la Interestatal 5 la esperaba para escoltarla hasta el Boulevard Wilshire en Westwood, vecindario al oeste de Los Ángeles, donde sus suegros solían residir, haciéndolo ahora Terrence al no querer deshacerse de ese lujoso condominio en el Edificio Remington a memoria de sus padres.

Identificada y reconocida la visita, personal del área de recepción autorizaría su entrada no haciéndolo Candice sola ya que Neil, dejando encargados ambos autos y usando el elevador, subiría con ella para abrirle la puerta, entrar y luego asegurarla por fuera al percatarse que el castaño no estaba.

Pero haciendo tiempo a que llegara, en la espaciosa sala, trigueño y rubia hablaron de lo averiguado, habiéndose ahí preguntado…

**- ¿Entonces a quién la pediremos en matrimonio?. **– Leagan se encogió de hombros; y sobre su asiento se acomodó para decir….

**- Según los ancianos vecinos, de bebé fue encontrada entre cajas de cartón y hojas de periódico. Entre ellos mismos fue cuidada. Y a una corta edad cuando la comunidad Hermana Salvadora iba a ofrecerles alimentos, Venus, que no se llama así sino "Heart", atendía a todos aquellos indigentes que le dedicaron un gesto paternal. Luego esos mismos hermanos altruistas de su cándido corazón la metieron a la escuela; y ahí ella sobresalió no queriendo abandonar el edificio ni el área donde vive por sentimentalismos hacia una mujer de origen francés que murió un par de años atrás y la adoptó ya siendo la morena mayor de edad y no conociéndosele ninguna relación amorosa; no por lo menos ahí. Todos saben que trabaja en la televisión porque la han visto y además ella sigue demostrándoles su afecto también altruista para con ellos que fue lo que me dijeron y no habiendo alguno que contradijera la información sino que la afirmaron.**

**- Bueno. **– Candice suspiró y se puso de pie para solicitar… **– ¿Puedes regresarte a San Diego para cuidar de mis hijos en lo que vuelvo?**

**- Claro.** – Neil, en el instante que la rubia se hubo parado, él también lo hubo hecho preguntándole antes de obedecer… **– ¿Estarás bien?**

**- Sí; porque de aquí no me moveré hasta que no hable con Terrence.**

**- Me parece bien. Entonces me voy.** – A su indicación y a la par los dos amigos de antaño caminaron hacia la puerta de salida donde se dijo…

**- Gracias, Neil.** – Ella le extendió una mano que se aceptó.

**- No te preocupes.** – Él palmeó un blanco y terso dorso con cariño augurándole… – **Todo saldrá bien.**

**- Sí, yo también lo espero.** – Una sonrisa de despedida se dedicaron; y en lo que Candice se regresaba a la sala para tomar sus pertenencias y entrar a la recámara de su esposo, el ex policía trigueño por fuera aseguró una puerta buscando inmediatamente el descenso hacia el lobby donde se indicaría que unas llaves estaban puestas en el auto a estacionar debidamente para él poder ir a abordar el suyo y devolverse velozmente a la Residencia de Los Grandchester para hacerse cargo de los más pequeños, mientras que los grandes…

. . .

Para quitarse el estrés del viaje, Nina una ducha pensó en darse. Así que deshaciéndose de sus ropas y calzado, ingresó al finamente decorado baño, para que al salir de ello envuelta en una grande y larga bata blanca fuera a vestirse únicamente con un corto camisón de seda en color zafiro sostenido por dos delgados tirantes que de su maleta, dejada en la cama, se extrajo; atando su cabello con dos peinetas que lo hacían lucir en una cascada de rizos dorados y a ella muy coqueta y jovial sin la necesidad de maquillaje demostrándole así lo errada que estaba al considerarse fea y vieja.

Pero a pesar del tiempo que hubo invertido en su persona, Terrence no daba señales de vida. Entonces y para no pensar en lo que estuviera haciendo, la rubia intentó poner un orden en la habitación que no lo requería excepto sus usadas y sucias pertenencias que guardaría en la maleta llevada y que al closet iría a parar, encontrándose ahí ciertos y muy queridos artículos que la hicieron sonreír y tomar un diminuto balón que tenía grabado el nombre de su hijo Gulyad. Muchachito de quien nunca imaginaron les iba a dar un disgusto como al que se estaban enfrentando.

Jugándolo en la mano, Candice caminó a la cama y en su borde se sentó para añorar el tiempo cuando las chicas no tenían ningún significado para él más que crecer feliz y haciendo lo que lo hacía aún mayormente.

Dos lágrimas, la madre se estaba quitando cuando escuchó ruidos afuera. Su cabeza giró primero hacia una salida; su rostro dibujó una sonrisa de saber quién había llegado; su ser se puso de pie y con otro, éstos la llevaron a dejar el juguete en su lugar para luego salir a donde su flamante esposo.

. . .

Sus problemas, el medicamento que ingirió antes de empezar la parranda, el humo de cigarrillos, las copas plus el aire que le pegó en su rostro al salir de aquella cantina, lo hubieron mareado. Y porque sí lo vieron en malas condiciones para manejar, el rubio Anthony lo hizo llevando a su amigo hasta la puerta de su condominio donde además de agradecer la divertida juerga juntos y el que lo llevara a casa, le autorizó a su amigo llevarse el carro para ir él a la suya.

**- ¿De aquí a allá…** – su habitación que se imaginó estaba al alumbrarse al lugar… **– estarás bien?**

**- Sí…** – dijo el castaño que a tientas en la pared hubo dado con el interruptor de luz. **– Ya se está pasando.**

**- Bueno. Te veo después.** – Un adiós con la mano fue la despedida del inquilino que cerró la puerta; y sobre de ella recargó su espalda quedándose ahí unos minutos; tiempo que Anthony le tomaría en bajar e irse. Y justo en el instante que un auto emprendió su camino, Terrence también, enfocando temblorosamente su objetivo: el sofá de la sala. Empero, en lo que iba allá con torpeza se fue quitando la camisa para quedarse otra vez en la camiseta de tirantes, y echó su cuerpo en el largo sillón cerrando rápidamente los ojos para dedicarse a dormir.

Desde la puerta de su habitación, Candice lo hubo visto; y reprenderle su estado etílico quiso debido a su salud. Sin embargo a hablar había ido, así que al verlo caer en el sofá emprendió sus pasos hacia él que yacía su rostro direccionado al respaldo del mueble y su brazo y pierna derecha colgando de ello. Pero de la mejilla expuesta, ella se aprovecharía, ya que al sentarse apenas en la orilla, la besaría conforme su mano izquierda le acariciaba su cabello oyéndolo decir entre torpes balbuceos…** – Desde que vine aquí, no ha habido una sola noche en la cual no te haya echado de menos. Hoy, y a pesar de los tragos que me tomé, tampoco ha sido la excepción. Con decirte que todavía tengo impregnado el olor de tu perfume.**

**- ¿Te gusta?.**.. – ella susurró.

**- Más me gustas tú; pero como sé… que eres parte de mi alcohólica alusión…**

**- ¿Y que tal si no lo soy?**. – Candice lo interrumpió asegurándole Terrence…

**- No, tú estás en San Diego, en tu casa y con tus hijos.**

La mano derecha de la rubia se posó en el mentón rasurado matutinamente del castaño para levantarle la cara y mirarlo de frente; entonces, para demostrarle que ahí estaba, los naturalmente rosados labios de la mujer fueron a posarse en los del hombre que diría… **– Sí, así es justamente como muchas veces te sueño: besándome pero más, haciéndote yo el amor.**

**- Pues si quieres… podemos intentarlo; al fin y al cabo estamos solos.** – La mano que lo sostuvo Walker la fue deslizando por su pecho y abdomen yéndose a detener a la altura de una virilidad que encima de la tela de un pantalón acarició diciéndose….

**- Eso se siente bien pero… estoy demasiado ebrio para eso.**

**- Tú lo estarás; sin embargo "él" está reaccionando a mi tacto.** – Y porque sí un calambre sintió Terrence, abrió los ojos y la miró besándolo como lo hacía. Y debido a que aquello era más real que alucinación, el castaño cerró los párpados y lo disfrutó tres segundos porque al cuarto ¿allá la llevaría? No sin antes…

**- ¡Un momento!**... – con poca gentileza la desapartó para volverla a mirar absorta e instantáneamente; y frunciendo el ceño, haciéndola a un lado y poniéndose ella de pie, él también se levantó para expresar… **– What the heck…! **

De su tempestiva reacción, Candice quiso echarse a reír y hablar. ¿Lo harían? Por la manera en que Terrence la observaba, la rubia lo dudaba; y mayormente cuando el castaño emprendió sus trastabillantes pasos hacia la recámara donde ella le daría alcance, colocándose frente a él y diciéndole… **– ¡Terry, lamento mucho lo que sucedió en la tarde!**

Con severa voz la amenazaría… – **¡Más lo lamentarás ahora!**

Retrocediendo un paso, Walker abrió los ojos y la boca para preguntarle tartamudamente… **– ¿Vas… a golpearme?**... – al presenciar cómo las manos de Terrence fueron a dar a una hebilla de cinturón, siendo sus dedos quienes lo liberaran de su broche, saliendo la prenda de piel negra por los pasadores de la pretina y por la fuerza y rapidez de la mano derecha.

Tragando saliva, Candice se la hubo pasado al notar también las dos vueltas que aquella mano dio enrollando el cinturón.** – Terrence**… – ella miedosa lo llamó dando un paso hacia atrás…** – ejerce tu ejemplo y hablemos civilizadamente.**

Para infundirle más temor, él así sonaría al cuestionar… **– Ya estando en mis dominios ¿quién dice que eso haremos?. – **Y en un parpadear de ojos aquella castigadora prenda fue tomada su punta por la mano izquierda para ser levantada, pasada por una cabeza y atorarse en una delicada nuca que con tosquedad se atrajo hacia él quejándose ella levemente y teniendo a milímetros de distancia de su boca la de él que emanaba su aliento alcohólico pero haciéndola disfrutar de ello y del beso vacilante en que la tenían.

Pero si rudeza emplearon para acercarla, la manera tan brutal con que la arrojaron en la cama se hizo expresar ¡ay! no sabiendo si de dolor o del gusto de lo que se planeaba hacer no dándose tampoco tiempo de acomodarse una prenda de vestir porque Terrence conforme iba poniendo una a una sus rodillas en el colchón e iba a ella y ella en medio, un botón y un zíper se fueron abriendo. ¿Para qué? para que aquello que se osó despertar saliera de su escondite viéndolo Candice desde la cama donde un ochenta por ciento de su cuerpo estaba sobre de ella y el otro veinte colgaba, y oyéndolo decir sexualmente depravado… **– Sostenlo… – **¿era preciso aclarar que se refería a su miembro expuesto?... –** y no es necesario que te diga dónde quiero que lo pongas, ¿verdad?**

A sus eróticas y fantasiosas peticiones sus oídos ya estaban acostumbrados así que, ¿resignadamente obediente? la rubia enderezó el torso quedando estirado su brazo izquierdo y apoyada la palma de una mano en el colchón; luego levantó el derecho para que dos de sus dedos primero acariciaran lo que lucía linda, larga y gruesamente erecto saliendo de su punta un ligero líquido que fue a tocarse, jugarse, esparcirse por esa leve área y luego llevarse a una lengua que lo saboreó.

Fingiendo impaciencia y mirando al techo, el dueño de aquello se llevó las manos a la espalda y ahí las cruzó dejando así a la castigada a que hiciera, y más le valdría, un buen trabajo que comenzaría al sentir cuando su virilidad finalmente era sostenida por la mano de su mujer que sin hesitación a la boca se lo llevó sonriendo él de ser complacido y moviéndose también para darse mejor placer, metiéndose casi al final de unos transcurridos minutos, únicamente una mano para posarla en la frente de la rubia y alejarla y alejarse él para dejar en sus pechos la calidez de su semen que al descargarse, se arrojó un largo y calmado suspiro de orgásmica satisfacción.

Sintiendo en sus senos y en el abdomen el correr de aquella espesa y blanquecina sustancia, Candice miró a su esposo en espera de su calificación que sería compensada en el momento que una respiración volviera a la normalidad.

Sonriente, Terrence posó sus ojos en su esposa que se observaba ciertamente retadora; antes de devorarla en un beso, unas manos se removieron para que con un dedo, un poco de semen regado se tomara y a la boca de ella fue a dejarse no rechazándose el ofrecimiento sino al contrario saboreándolo con exageración y pasándolo por una garganta como si fuera el más delicioso de los jugos que pudiera existir en el mundo.

Por haberlo hecho, el castaño la tomó del rostro y alzándola un poco, fieramente se hizo de su boca deleitándose de su aliento de menta mezclado recientemente con algo de él. Ella por su parte además de gemir por la manera tan salvaje en que una lengua interiormente la trataba, probaba un poco del licor que su marido bebió, embriagándola así y haciéndola excitarse aunada el toque que ella misma se proporcionaba al haber bajado su mano e ingresar sus dedos en su desnuda intimidad. Una de la que se posarían al dejarla a ella acostada acariciándose ahora los senos mojados y sacando sus piernas de donde estaban, debajo de él, para abrirlas un poquito y que él precisamente además de torturar ligeramente sus muslos, las besaría abriéndose camino a la femineidad que ya pedía gritos su turno. Lamentablemente por el modo que unos labios iban a besar a otros y una lengua se internaba hondamente para luego succionar un chiquito órgano femenil, la rubia no pudo controlar su éxtasis y la estalló antes de tiempo reclamándole al causante por haberlo hecho.

De su gesto molesto, Terrence al enderezarse y pararse en el suelo para deshacerse de sus prendas, de ella se burlaría al decir… – **La culpa es tuya. No te concentraste.**

**- Sí lo hice pero… se sentía tan bien que… me ganó. – **Candice sonrió sentándose en la cama para quitarse también su camisón y preguntar… **– ¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo?**

**- Debería. **– Él terminaba de sacarse los calcetines cuando ella se levantó para ir a su lado y extender otra vez...

**- Lo siento. **– Su cuerpo desnudo se abrazó al de él que oiría... –** Pero lo hubo dicho tan convincentemente… que le creí. Además… últimamente me he sentido muy celosa de ti y…**

**- ¿Por qué?**. – Terrence la separó para saber…

**- ¿No te miras al espejo?**

**- Lo hago todo el tiempo principalmente las mañanas para afeitarme.**

**- ¿Y qué ves?**

**- Nina...**

**- No sea si sea normal pero… me estoy sintiendo vieja y fea junto a ti.** – De su confesión, Terrence soltó tremenda carcajada diciéndosele con seriedad… **– ¡No te burles!**

**- Es que, mujer…** – él volvió a reír. Y debido a que ella se alejaba la tomó del brazo y la jaló para abrazarla y decir… **– Nina, si tú lo estás sintiendo, ¿cómo crees que me siento yo siendo mayor que tú?**

**- Pero a ti no se te ven los años al contrario te están favoreciendo.**

**- Yo tampoco te los veo a ti. Y hoy… **– la separó para mirarla desnuda… **– vestida sexymente como estabas, peinada como lo estás, es una prueba de tu gran equívoco. Sin embargo, debemos estar conscientes que… llegara el día que empecemos a envejecer. Te amo… – **Terrence la abrazó otra vez porque vio las lágrimas que inundaron los ojos de su mujer… **– y será difícil de aceptar nuestros deterioros conforme sigan pasando los días al mantenernos con vida pero… así es como debe de ser. – **Él le besó la cabeza y ella lo haría en su pecho del cual se quiso saber con consternación…

**- ¿Visitaste al doctor?**

**- Sí… – **las manos del castaño acariciaban una espalda y las de la rubia la de él.

**- ¿Y qué te dijo?**

**- No fue de peligro pero sí hay que cuidarse y tú también. Y mientras nadie diga otra cosa yo voy a seguir contigo ha no ser que tú ya no quieras estarlo. **

De su insensato disparate, Candice levantó la cabeza para mirarlo y recriminarlo… –** ¡¿Para que vayas corriendo detrás de alguien más?!**

**- Sólo que sea en una silla de ruedas.**

**- ¡Terry!. – **Éste de la boca femenina se posó; y aunque ella disfrutaba de su beso, la privarían para decirle…

**- Eres mi cruz, Candice Walker. Contigo he pasado las de Caín pero también he visitado el Jardín del Edén. Y ya no por ellos: por nuestros padres que nos impusieron nuestras personas, sino por mí, porque yo así lo he decidido que contigo quiero morir, así que aprovechando que estamos desnudos, frente a frente y a solas como una vez lo hicimos ¿te acuerdas? antes de procrear a nuestro querido Bryce… –** la separó para confiarle… **– hablando del primero de nuestros hijos, Nina… Gulyad está mintiendo. No hay ningún bebé en camino.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!... – **ella saltando, retrocedió un paso.

**- Fue su idea, él lo sugirió para poder casarse con Venus. **

**- ¡¿Y tú lo apoyaste?!... – **la verde mirada se lo recriminó.

**- Por supuesto que no. – **Él quiso tomarle la mano y ella se alejó reprochándole…

**- ¡¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste?!**

**- ¡Porque era tu hijo quien debía aclarártelo todo, no yo!**

**- ¡Pero eres mi marido!**

**- Y reconozco que como tal te lo debo, así como el explicarte lo que sucedió. ¿Estás dispuesta a oírme o lo dejamos como un cuento que no tiene final?. **– Ella, después de una lucha interna, asintió con la cabeza para prestar atención… – **Luego de tu discusión con él en su recámara me habló de esta chica y sus planes de casarse. Al ser parte de mi staff le pedí entrevistarme con ella aprovechando su visita a San Diego. Tu hijo me llama para indicarme la hora y el lugar para vernos. Para esto me pide antes que le compré el anillo de compromiso. Lo hago y al llegar a la cita ninguno de los dos aparece excepto Venus que de pronto sale de la tienda esa y hace lo que tú presencias. **

**- ¿Por qué lo hizo?. – **Las temblantes lágrimas en sus ojos así como su corazón lo adivinaban, pero de él quiso saberlo…

**- Dime primero lo que te dice a ti y al final no será difícil atar los cabos.**

Tragado un gran buche de saliva para limpiarse la garganta que la sentía irritada debido al llanto contenido, la rubia comienza a decir… –** En la oficina me sigo comportando hostil con ella para que se dé cuenta de mi desaprobación en su relación; porque te juro, Terry, que haberlos visto masturbándose, no fue nada fácil para mí. **– Él asintió con la cabeza entendiendo esa parte. – **De eso se disculpa y alega el por qué lo hicieron respaldándose en su edad. Yo no muestro interés y ella insiste en el por qué no la acepto. Le doy mi razón: el que sea mayor que él; la muy desvergonzada se atreve a decir que no le veía el problema cuando yo me casé a la misma edad e inclusive del modo forzado en como nos casaron. Yo le hago el comentario que quiere hacer lo mismo con él: obligarlo; ella me dice que no lo haría si no fuera por el hijo que esperaba. Ahí no le creo por el tiempo que Gulyad estuvo ausente y también me burlo de la manera en que supuestamente lo concibieron. Venus me reta al decir que pudieron haberse visto o ella ido a donde él. Aún así no me convence. Entonces me revela con descaro que en la ausencia de tu hijo se estuvo viendo con un hombre siendo de éste el padre de ese hijo. Confiesa que eres tú, afirmándolo al basarse en su encuentro en el centro comercial. Empiezo a sentirme mal y me pone en una encrucijada: o la dejo casarse con Gulyad para darle un apellido a su hermano o… el divorcio para que tú te hicieras el debido cargo. – **El matrimonio por largos segundos se mantuvieron callados y mirándose a los ojos, diciendo finalmente ella… **– No lo quiere a él sino… a ti, ¿verdad?**

**- Pero te juro por la memoria de mis padres muertos y mis propios hijos, que nunca a nadie he mirado e inclusive hablado con el fin de otro propósito que no sea simple trabajo, Nina.**

**- Sí, te creo. El problema ahora es ¿cómo se la quitaremos de encima? Porque sí te diste cuenta que tiene idiotizado a nuestro pobre Gulyad que por cierto, mañana viene a Los Ángeles, a verla a ella y a ti también.**

**- ¡¿Para qué?!... **– el rostro de Terrence mostró interés que sería benéfico.

**- Me dijo… que te traerá el material de sus expediciones. ¿Qué pasa?...** – Candice lo preguntó al ver cierto brillo en los ojos de su marido.

**- Que tal vez nuestra intervención no será necesaria. Tu enojo te cerró por completo y mandaste a Neil a investigar. Yo simplemente… lo chantajeé.**

**- ¿Con qué?**

**- Con su trabajo o el ella además de mandarla a prisión por… abusar de un menor.**

**- ¿Crees… que ya tenga una respuesta para ti? Porque ha estado intentando comunicarse contigo diciéndome también que Venus tampoco le contesta.**

**- ¿Qué averiguaste de ella?**

**- Que de bebé fue abandonada en la calle y criada ahí. Luego ayudada por buenos samaritanos para asistir a la escuela y después adoptada por una mujer francesa que murió un par de años atrás. Así que… si dejáramos que Gulyad se casara… ¿a quién la vamos a ir a pedir? ¿tu hijo lo sabe también?**

**- No lo sé.**

**- Pero tú sí puedes corroborar si los tiene o no, ¿cierto?**

**- Hay que ir a revisar su expediente aunque en eso pudo haber mentido también.**

**- ¿Podemos hacerlo hoy antes de que Gulyad llegue?**

**- ¿Por qué no esperamos precisamente a que llegue y nos informe su decisión? Si verdaderamente la ama, se sacrificará por ella y la terminará con tal de protegerla.**

**- Y a nosotros nos odiará por ello; por haberlo alejado de la mujer que dice amar. No; yo prefiero que escoja su trabajo.**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Sin la deducción a la que llegamos, al renunciar a nosotros, Gulyad que no dudo que por su propia cuenta pueda sobresalir, le va a costar trabajo superarse y va a padecer penas antes de conseguirlo. Si la chica esta lo que quiere es salir de la pobreza en la que está, tu hijo no le va a convenir por mucho que digan que se aman.**

**- Querida Nina, ¿se te olvida que él sí puede recurrir a sus abuelos? Además mi padre le dejó una herencia.**

**- Entonces… si la urgencia del matrimonio es porque la mujercita ya quiere entrar a nuestra familia y casa… tú sé la carnada.**

**- ¡¿Qué?!... – **una quijada hasta el suelo llegó.

**- ¡Mintamos también aunque no será la primera vez! Muéstrate… ¡interesado en ella! Prométele… ¡lo que tú quieras! La cosa es que sea ella quién lo termine.**

**- ¡¿Y si me genera un problema con mi hijo?!**

**- ¡Usa los mismos métodos que ella usó! Hazla prometer que todo sea bajo secreto. Manipúlala aprovechando que está loquita por ti a modo que… bueno… yo sé que puedes hacerlo; siendo la condición que acabe primero su relación con Gulyad; y cuando eso haya pasado… le dices que siempre no.**

**- Nina, ¿estás consciente de lo que estás diciendo?**

**- Mientras sean fingidos… unos cuantos besos no duelen.**

**- ¿Sabes?...** – la tomó de la mano y la jaló a… **– un buen baño hará que por la coladera, el agua se lleve tus locas ideas. **

**- ¿Por qué?**

Terrence se paró de tajo y la confrontó. –** Porque si lo has entendido…** – le tocó con cariño la cabeza. –** Venus no quiere sólo besos. Quiere un hijo, ¿o no te lo dijo?. **– La morena eso justamente pretendía. –** ¿Y cómo crees que se engendran estos?... **– se burló. –** ¿Por inseminación como tuvimos al primero?**

**- No sería mala idea que se lo plantearas así; porque por aquí… – **su mano derecha fue rápida en agarrar un miembro… **– y dentro de ella y en una cama ¡no le vas a dar nada!**

Por la manera en como lo trataban él se quejó y también cuando dijo… **– ¡¿Y yo para qué quiero otro hijo?! Si con el mayor ya tengo problemas. El que pensé que no me los darías ya se portó grosero dos veces conmigo. ¿Qué me espera Liam que hipócrita no es? Lo bueno es que mi princesa todavía es muy pequeña y quién sabe si llegue a ver con qué infeliz se queda.**

**- De ella no te preocupes, Camden la cuidará muy bien. Su papá lo está preparando para que sea más bueno que él.**

**- ¿Y crees que con eso me tranquilizas?. **– Candice tuvo piedad y lo soltó para abrazarlo. Y al estarlo besando le dijo…

**- Te aseguro que no habrá alguien que la quiera más que él.**

**- ¿Qué estás tratando de decirme?**

**- Que vayamos a la ducha y no sé… ¿hacer otro bebé para no quedarnos solos en nuestra vejez?**

**- Pero si de eso pido mi limosna: estarlo para… – **con agilidad, Terrence la cargó en sus brazos; pero en lugar de llevarla a la ducha, a la cama regresaron y quién sabe, dicen que el quinto no es malo y en lugar de síntomas de menopausia ¿serían los de un embarazo?

. . . . .

El programa noticiero y de entretenimientos angelino salía al aire a las cinco y cincuenta y cinco de la mañana. Venus Oswald por ser parte del staff, debía estar en los camerinos para ser vestida durante esa semana con prendas de Ann Taylor Loft; y ser maquillada con artículos Mary Kay una hora antes, siendo sus bloques informativos cada treinta minutos a lo largo de tres horas.

Así que calculando el tiempo que se hacía de su departamento al trabajo, Gulyad a las tres de la mañana salió de su casa en San Diego para llegar a Los Ángeles alrededor de las cuatro y cuarenta y cinco. De su relación casi nadie conocía; entonces estacionado su auto en una avenida, en el interior la esperaría muy cerca de la entrada del inmueble donde estaban los estudios televisivos de su papá, pidiendo precisamente que éste no llegara para así retrasar la decisión que le hubo costado mucho tomar.

Las cinco de la mañana dieron y la morena no aparecía. Diciéndose que todavía era temprano el rubio aguardó paciente. Pero al ir los minutos pasando haciendo primero un cuarto, luego dos y por último un tercero, el joven de su auto se dispuso a salir para ir a donde el guardia con bate en mano caminaba a lo largo de una larga reja para preguntarle por la morena.

**- ¿El motivo?**

**- Oh, perdón.** – Gulyad de la parte trasera de su pantalón vaquero sacó su cartera para mostrar una tarjeta que lo identificaba pero a la vez ocultaba su apellido así como la oscuridad ayudaba que su rostro no fuera reconocido. – **Soy biólogo marino. Y estoy interesado en un reporte del estado del tiempo de esta semana antes de hacerme a la mar en expediciones que debo realizar. Me la recomendaron y…**

**- Entiendo; pero la señorita Venus Oswald se ha reportado enferma.**

**- ¡¿Algo serio?!... **– su gesto facial lo denunció diciéndosele…

**- No sabría decirle.**

**- Sí, claro. Con su permiso entonces. **– El guardia negando con la cabeza lo vio alejarse, montarse en su auto y partir velozmente creciendo en el joven rubio la angustia y más de no haber obtenido contestación de ella que, a pesar de haberle prohibido no acercarse por Skid Row, Gulyad lo haría y todo por saber de su novia que de su departamento se le veía salir después de haberse despedido de una fotografía de su madre adoptiva.

En ajustados jeans oscuros, top negro que hacía resaltar su busto, chaquetilla roja, botas altas y de punta, y en su mano su bolso, Venus aparecería por la puerta de ese edificio en busca de un servicio de auto. Pero la peligrosidad del lugar, la hicieron recorrer cuadras y cuadras hasta que encontró uno disponible que la llevaría a…

. . .

Luego de que su padre fuera encontrado muerto en su oficina debido a un fulminante paro vía-respiratorio, Terrence sobre el mismo Boulevard Wilshire donde vivía, consiguió un pequeño edificio para montar ahí sus oficinas y manejar ahora su consorcio y el de su suegro que mensualmente lo visitaba siendo ese martes la primera vez para su esposa que… después una noche de pasión y duchas juntos, se despertaron con los primeros rayos del sol para asearse y vestirse: él con pantalones en color negro, camisa larga en beige y chaleco negro como sus zapatos; ella más cómoda en un vestido azul marino con lunares blancos de top strapples y sandalias de meter en color carne no llevando bolso al ser su marido quien, al salir del edificio donde vivían, le invitara a desayunar caminando a un muy íntimo restaurante de por ahí cerca. Caminar se hubo sugerido también hasta la oficina al recordarse que su auto estaba en las manos de su amigo Anthony. Diciendo que ella llevaba el suyo el matrimonio se regresó al edificio original y con sus encargados de recepción se solicitó el vehículo habiendo sido la rubia quien llevara a su marido al trabajo.

Allá el secretario, sino guapo muy presentable joven, los recibió ofreciéndoles inmediatamente algo de beber. Porque recién había desayunado, la pareja Walker/Grandchester rechazó el ofrecimiento; y agradecido gentilmente la atención prestada el matrimonio a un despacho en un segundo piso se dirigió admirándose ahí el decorado que consistía en paredes pintadas y salteadas en gris claro y oscuro; columnas blancas y blanco techo; la sala en un tono grisáceo metálico y su mesa de centro, lámparas y sillas en negro, todo sobre un piso de cuadros en blanco y negro. Por supuesto lo que a ella le llamó más la atención fue haber visto que los únicos cuadros fotográficos estaban en su escritorio posando ellos dos juntos, en familia y por separado de cada uno de sus hijos.

Para acabar de complementar el buen gusto que se miraba, Candice se acercó a su marido que estaba en el área que fungía como sala de juntas viéndose sobre su mesa una infinidad de documentos que él detenidamente revisaba y que dejó de hacer para mirarla a ella que se abrazó a su cuello para besar sus bocas.

En eso un llamado a la puerta se escuchó; y enseguida de separarse se ordenaría… **– Pase.** – El joven secretario al darse el acceso sonrió diciendo…

**- ¿Licenciado? Afuera la señorita Venus Oswald pregunta si puede ser recibida.**

De su nombre, la pareja se miró ya que a quien esperaban era a su hijo al saber un jefe que la meteoróloga estaría en su lugar de trabajo. Y debido a que no, se dijo… – **Danos un minuto, Augusto, y que pase.**

**- Claro. Con permiso.**

**- ¿Qué hace aquí?... – **preguntó la rubia conforme una puerta se cerraba.

**- Así como tú, lo ignoro. Ahora…** – Terrence encaminó a Candice por cierta dirección. Y al detenerse para abrir una puerta se le pediría… **– entra aquí…** – era el baño… **– y no salgas hasta que se haya ido… – **ella asintió queriendo antes saber…

**- ¿Qué harás?**

**- Sepamos primero ¿por qué no está en el set?**

Confiando en él, Walker rápidamente cerró la puerta al abrirse otra por la cual bajo su umbral Venus entró caminando coqueta y diciendo igual…** – Buenos días, Jefe.** – Éste yendo a ella regañadamente la saludaría…

**- ¿Por qué no estás en el programa?**

**- ¿Creerás que me dio un "de repente" y me reporté enferma?. – **De su descortesía la morena se ofrecería… **– Puedo sentarme, ¿verdad?. – **Un lugar en un sillón de tres fue a ocupar oyéndose la cuestión del que se había puesto en jarras…

**- ¿Quién te está cubriendo?**

**- La verdad no sé. – **Ella se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento, cruzó la pierna y subió un brazo para apoyarlo en el borde del sofá diciendo... –** Me urgía ir al médico pero también verte. Así que no me importó mi salud y aquí estoy.**

**- ¿Y qué deseas?.** – Relajándose, Terrence le demostró indiferencia y caminó hacia su mesa de trabajo mientras que Venus, de su bolso, se dispuso a sacar el anillo. Y con ello en la mano se levantó de su asiento para ir a él y enterarlo falsamente…

**- Le enseñé a mi mamá mi regalo…** – se lo mostró al tener la mirada intrigada del castaño ante la mención de un padre del que se dijo… **– Ella conoce mucho de joyería porque trabaja en una de ellas y… ¿qué crees que me ha dicho?**

**- Lo ignoro.**

**- Que es falso, Jefe.**

**- ¡¿En serio?!...** – él fingió sorpresa y se lo quitó dizque para revisarlo.

**- ¿De verdad no lo sabías?... **– preguntó ella no perdiendo detalle de sus gestos que se marcarían severamente fruncidos y serios.

**- ¡Si lo hubiera sabido, por supuesto que no lo compro! Es más en estos momentos… – **se alcanzó un teléfono que no se usaría… –** llamaré a la joyería para reclamarles la devolución de mi dinero si no quieren meterse en problemas. ¿Tu mamá tiene certificación como valuadora?**

**- Sí, claro..**. – la morena mintió intentando saber… **– ¿por qué?**

**- Sólo en caso de tener un testigo a nuestro favor. ¿Crees que quiera cooperar conmigo?. – **De la trampa que le estaban tendiendo Venus actuaría…

**- Hoy no creo, salió de viaje.**

**- Pero regresará pronto, ¿cierto? porque… hay que hablar con ella, con tu padre para ir a pedir tu mano para Gulyad que aprovechando que viene y mi esposa está en Los Ángeles hoy estaría bien ir a visitarlos y...**

**- ¡¿Tu esposa está aquí?!... –** ella la buscó en el despacho.

**- Lógico que no, sino que está en mi casa.**

**- ¿Y a qué vino?... **– se inquirió.

**- ¿A verme? Ayer me sentí un poco mal y… **

**- ¿Es algo de peligro?... **– se mostró consternación.

**- No, sólo fue un ataque de estrés…. – **él momentáneamente masajeó sus ojos para mirarla con claridad. –** La situación que tú y Gulyad han puesto en mi relación con ella es…**

**- ¡¿… para divorciarse?!... – **sin recato se aventuraron a preguntar extendiendo el castaño una conversación al responder…

**- No lo sé. Está muy molesta con la mentira que planearon y… se ha desquitado conmigo. **

**- ¿Y qué piensas hacer?**

**- Tratar de enmendar las cosas con ella.**

**- Y si no resultan, ¿sí la dejarás?. – **De su descabellada insolencia él se cruzó de brazos.

**- Si ella quiere la libertad, yo no puedo retenerla.**

**- ¿Señor Grandchester?**

**- Dime. – **Él que seguía mirándola, escucharía al acercársele…

**- Si yo te dijera que tengo sentimientos para ti, ¿qué me responderías?**

**- Aunque tu cuestión es meramente figurada, yo te diría con real honestidad que no te he dado motivos para que tú los albergaras. **

**- ¡Sí me los has dado!... – **ella se detuvo quedando parada en un angosto lado de la mesa.

**- ¿Ah si? ¿cuándo? ¿cómo? ¿dónde?**

**- Todo el tiempo que te la pasas ignorándome. Sé que me enfocas detrás de una cámara pero no me miras como la mujer que soy. **

**- ¿Será porque eres la novia de mi hijo?**

**- Eso no lo sabías hasta apenas ayer.**

**- Entonces no es difícil darse cuenta que no me interesas porque aunque te digas mujer pero para mí eres una niña.**

**- Puedo demostrarte lo contrario si te animaras a hacerme el amor. – **El cierre de su chaqueta ella se bajó. Y aún frente a su voluptuosidad él dijo…

**- Para hacerte el amor, necesitaría sentirlo por ti.**

**- ¿Pero que tal… un poco de sexo? Fea no soy ni tampoco inexperta.**

**- Pero yo ya soy algo viejo para ti. Y Gulyad…**

**- … a él no lo quiero.**

**- ¿Qué has dicho?... **– se expresó para corroborar.

**- Todo este tiempo de relación ha sido únicamente para llegar a ti. En el trabajo eres un hombre muy difícil de acechar.**

**- Y estando en mi casa, no habría ninguna diferencia.**

**- Quién sabe porque así de menopaúsica e histérica que está tu mujer y tu hijo que se ausenta con frecuencia…**

**- Todo lo tienes bien planeado, ¿cierto?**

**- Sí, sólo falta que me digas que sí.**

**- Y si lo hago… **– Terrence para llevar a cabo el plan de su esposa, acortó distancia para meter su mano derecha por debajo de un negro cabello, tomarla por la nuca y decirle quedamente… **– ¿será un secreto entre tú y yo? Recuerda que soy un hombre casado, tengo familia, una reputación y el posible odio de mi hijo al quitarle a la mujer que él ama.**

Debido al impacto de tenerlo tan de cerca, la morena perdería la voluntad y diría… – **Lo que tú quieras. Lo que tú me pidas.**

**- Eso dices ahora pero que tal si después**… – él la soltó y se alejó diciendo ella agarrándose de su brazo...

**- ¡No! No diré absolutamente nada. Tienes como referencia de que nadie conoce de mi relación con tu hijo.**

**- Pero él era un solo pretexto. Yo soy quien verdaderamente te interesa ¿o no?**

**- ¡Siempre! Tú siempre.**

**- Entonces con mayor razón podrías presumir con tus amigas, hablar con compañeros y… **

**- ¡No, no, no y si quieres puedes ponerme a prueba! Y lo que tú quieras haré.**

**- ¿Serías capaz de terminar con Gulyad? Yo… no me sentiría a gusto teniéndote y él…**

**- Sí, lo haré. Aprovechando que está aquí lo haré.**

**- Pero no puedes mencionarme. Si lo haces tú y yo no hemos hablado nada.**

**- Lo sé.**

**- Bueno, entonces tenemos un trato.**

**- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?**

**- Puedes.**

**- Si termino hoy con Gulyad, ¿hoy mismo me harías el amor?**

**- Hazlo primero y luego hablamos.**

**- Pero júrame que esta vez… **– la primera fue el anillo… –** no me estás engañando.**

**- Si vas a poner condiciones, Venus… – **la voz de Terrence sonó molesta.

**- Está bien. Tú ganas. Aguardaré paciente para cuando tú me digas ¿cuándo?**

**- Ahora si no te molesta, tengo mucho trabajo qué hacer… – **la invitó a pasar a la puerta regresándose ella a donde su bolso diciéndole al tenerlo consigo e yendo a pararse de nuevo frente a él…

**- Te veo luego.**

**- No olvides presentarte en el set mañana porque si no…**

**- Sí, gruñón. Me despedirás.**

**- No dudes que lo haré. –** Terrence miraba cierto lugar cuando su mentón fue tomado rudamente para ser besados sus labios no teniendo éstos más que responder en un beso de lo más decente posible ante la demanda de la morena a la que al zafarse se le dijo… **– Todavía no. **

**- Lo lamento pero no pude resistirme… – **sonó de lo más satisfecha.

**- Está bien. Ahora vete… – **se le ordenó con rudeza. Y sonriendo, la joven trabajadora buscó finalmente la salida; y para asegurarse de que no regresara, el castaño la siguió, cerrando luego la puerta para ir a donde su esposa ya salía con una cara y unos deseos que no contuvo porque lo cacheteó al tenerlo cerca.

**- ¡¿Por qué me pegas?!...** – con insistencia él se sobaba la mejilla diciéndole la rubia verdaderamente enojada...

**- ¡Porque ese beso no tuvo porqué haber pasado!**

**- ¡Me atonté por mirar a verte!**

**- ¡Pues más vale que no te atontes más porque a la otra a la cama te lleva!. – **Riéndose de ella que no aguantaría los besos fingidos, Terrence la abrazó preguntando Candice… **– ¿Qué irá a pasar ahora?**

**- No lo sé. ¿Quieres venir a ayudarme con unos papeles en lo que llega Gulyad?**

**- Sí, porque...**

**- ¿Qué?... – **se inquirió; y la rubia levantó su mirada a él que oiría…

**- Sé que la estúpida idea fue mía pero… estoy sintiéndome nerviosa.**

**- No va a pasar nada... – **el castaño se inclinó a besar su frente.

**- ¿Y si sí te descubre con Gulyad?**

**- Si lo hace, tú estabas conmigo y lo escuchaste, ¿o no?**

**- ¡Ay yo no vi nada!...** – ella bromeó diciéndole él muy serio…

**- ¡Candice, no me hagas esto que sólo estoy siguiendo lo que me sugeriste!**

**- ¡Lo sé, tonto!.** – Y por haberlo llamado de nuevo así, Terrence comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en las costillas peleando ella por quitárselo de encima y echarse a correr encontrándolos así, Gulyad que una obvia cara de luto llevaba consigo pero aún así les dijo…

**- Me da gusto verlos… tan contentos.**

**- A nosotros también hijo, de verte.**

**- ¿Estás bien?**... – preguntó Candice; y el rubio joven se limpió la garganta repetidas veces antes de decir…

**- Vengo a hablar con papá.**

**- Tú dirás. – **Éste le invitó a pasar a la sala; pero no hubo necesidad de ir allá porque se dijo…

**- Ya traigo una respuesta. Me costó mucho tomarla pero… ya sé lo que voy a hacer.**

Continuará

**Siempre agradecida con el Jefazo que me da la oportunidad de poder saludarles nuevamente…**

_Ladygmimi, Mikaela, Amanecer Grandchester, Irene, Dulce María, Laura Grandchester, Jessk, Soshi, Puka, Viry Queen, Liz Carter, Lady Supernova, SolecitoC, Olga Liz, Zu Castillo, Luisa, Silvia E, Darling Eveling, Florentina, Dalia, Celia, Pathya, Titina, Denisse Grandrew, Invitada, Vero and __**Armand.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Esta historia es de mi total invención, sin lucro alguno más que el de entretenerlos. Sólo sí, algunos de los nombres de los personajes de Candy Candy pertenecen a la novelista Kyoko Mizuki. **Di no al plagio. La originalidad es única en uno y el respeto… la paz.**

. . .

**Capítulo: El final de la continuación.**

. . .

El extenso jardín con su pasto verde, sus alegres flores y una fuente saltarina emanaba un remanso de paz; objetivo principal que esa casa funeraria y crematoria ofrecía con sus servicios a los dolientes que ese día la ocupaban.

Socios, trabajadores, amigos y familiares en diversos puntos estaban reunidos. Unos platicando de sus asuntos, otros trivialidades y sonriendo; pero siempre mencionando al buen hombre que inesperadamente los hubo dejado.

Desde la muerte de su esposa, Richard Grandchester intentó arduamente aplacar su pena envolviéndose al cien por ciento en sus negocios. Su hijo que también sufría la pérdida de su madre Eleanor, halló consuelo en su esposa e hijos, con los cuales y para ayudar al viudo abuelo, en viajes, reuniones de comidas o lo que fuera se le invitaba a unírseles para que no se sintiera tan solo.

Así lo hicieron por unos cuantos años hasta que la mala noticia de su muerte llegó a ellos, partiendo de inmediato la familia entera a Los Ángeles para hacerse Terrence cargo de lo necesario, y los demás para acompañarlo y al querido abuelo hasta lo que sería su eterna morada.

Dos noches lo velaron porque las amistades que se encontraban de viaje lo hubieron solicitado para llegar y también despedirse del amigo que al tercer día su cuerpo fue reducido a cenizas. Por éstas, el unigénito Grandchester, vistiendo completamente de negro y portando gafas oscuras, aguardaba a lado de su enlutada esposa que se le notó más afectada al estar llorando por el suegro amigo, por el abuelo consentido y por el amado padre de su esposo que aunque fuerte y resignado se mostró, en su interior su corazón lagrimeaba al haberse quedado finalmente huérfano.

Abrazada de Candice estaba la pequeña Ellie que no lloraba pero su carita reflejaba el dolor de que ya no vería más a su abuelo que la adoraba, por lo mismo: su enorme parecido con la amada y perecida mujer.

Liam y Bryce sentados en un sofá de aquella sala jugaban con un aparato electrónico que compartían con Camden que serio se comportaba al tener de frente a su padre que hacía guardia en la puerta y su esposa Marie se le acercaba llevándole algo de beber y a la vez recibiendo a Helen y a Gerard Walker que de su último viaje lo tuvieron que interrumpir para presentarse a dar el pésame y no dar pie a malos comentarios.

De su presencia, Candice fue a encontrarlos porque en ese momento, el encargado de la incineración salía con una cajita que sería puesta en las manos de Terrence y de ahí a un nicho en el cementerio.

Para ir allá, la gente por sí misma comenzó a buscar una salida que los llevara a sus autos y éstos a seguir reuniéndose con ellos.

La familia Grandchester también así lo hizo; pero una ausencia consiguió que se preguntara por… **– ¿Y Gulyad?**

. . .

La soledad y tranquilidad del lugar llamaron su atención; y para llorar a solas su pena, el chico de dieciséis años se escabulló y salió de aquella concurrida sala para ir a sentarse en el césped húmedo y detrás de la circular fuente mezclándose el sonido de sus sollozos con el agua que brincaba.

Entre todos los presentes unos hechizantes ojos azules había; y lo hubieron estado observando gran parte del tiempo planeando maquiavélicamente cómo acercarse al imposible hombre castaño que un año antes, al decírsele lo bien preparada y lo que justamente se necesitaba, aceptara su contratación en el programa televisivo.

Al principio, Venus creyó que sería fácil engatusarlo; y su mejor pose, perfil y sonrisa cada que él controlaba una cámara le dedicaba, creciendo en ella un calorcito interno que la hacía ruborizar al estarse engañando que la estaba enfocando exclusivamente a ella que sentía un cubetazo de agua helada cuando así, fríamente, le hablaba al indicarle… – **¡Desenvuélvete con naturalidad, niña. Con tus exageradas poses, un robot se mueve con más gracia que tú!**

Las humillaciones y las burlas de las demás compañeras se las aguantaba porque a lo percibido sus órdenes despectivas eran para todos en general, alentando así a la morena al decirse que ella debía ser especial para él; entonces con mayor razón se propuso a conquistarlo a como diera lugar no importándole los medios ni las bajezas para conseguirlo.

Con sus compañeros se unió para acompañar a su jefe en su pena. Y al estar observando a los miembros de su familia, Venus se topó con su rubia mujer que se etiquetó de gorda, descuidada y facialmente poco agraciada considerándose a Candice no rival para ella y un objeto sencillo a vencer porque de bellas a bellas, Venus lo era más, además de contar con voluptuosidad justo donde debería estar y sus veinte años de edad… lo que Walker no tuvo en su juventud debido a su sietemesino nacimiento.

Pero mientras Terrence no diera oportunidad para flirtear, la morena Oswald posó sus ojos en algo que tenía mucho de su guapo jefe excepto el cabello heredado de una madre; así que con discreción la joven también abandonó la sala para ir detrás de aquel chico, abordarlo y aprovecharse de él empezando en ese instante con su vulnerabilidad.

Con pasos ligeros, ella llegó a la fuente; en su borde se sentó mirando hacia el frente y diciendo nada. De su presencia, con el dorso de su mano Gulyad rápidamente limpió sus lágrimas; y porque ágilmente se puso de pie… – **¡Oh, lo siento!...** – expresó ella con fingida sorpresa; y también levantándose se escudaría con vergüenza… **– ¡No te había visto! ¡Discúlpame por invadir este lugar pero…!**

**- Está bien…** – contestó el rubio intentando emprender sus pasos, pero la morena le preguntaría con consternación…

**- ¿Tú lo estás?**

**- Sí, claro. – **Gulyad esbozó una sonrisa amable que dio oportunidad a…

**- Lamento mucho la muerte de tu abuelo.**

**- Sí, gracias. También por acompañarnos.**

**- No es nada. No tuve el gusto de conocerlo pero por tratarse del padre de mi jefe…**

**- Entonces a nombre de él, te extiendo de nuevo las gracias. – **A un nuevo intento de partida ella preguntaría…

**- ¿Lo quisiste mucho?**

**- Sí, por supuesto. Cometió errores pero para mí fue un gran ser.**

**- Me lo imagino.**

**- ¿Cómo te llamas?...** – cuestionó el rubio para recordar siempre a esa gentil mujer.

**- Venus…** – le extendió su mano queriendo saber… **– ¿Y tú?**

**- Gulyad.**

**- ¡Claro! Tan hermoso el nombre como tú… – **y eso que se ignoraba que hubo sido elegido por su padre.

**- ¿Te… lo parezco?**. – Totalmente ruborizado el joven se soltó y agachó la cabeza; y por ende ella indagaría para avergonzarlo más…

**- ¿Nunca te habían complementado?**

**- No… una señorita tan… guapa como tú.**

**- ¡¿Guapa yo?!... – **doña modesta habló. –** No lo creo. Tu madre sí que lo es y tu padre… bueno, sólo mírate. – **Sintiendo las mejillas calientes, el inocente chico sonrió oyendo que le decía… **– Es mejor que sonrías y no llores más. Si lo haces tu abuelo tendrá obstáculos para llegar a su destino; en cambio el verte feliz, donde esté, él lo estará sabiendo que lo recuerdas con alegría y no con llanto que serán penas que él deba pagar.**

**- Muy amables tus palabras; gracias.**

**- No tienes por qué. Te he estado observando y me ha conmovido mucho el verte llorar. Sé que tu padre también lo hace pero él tiene a su mujer que lo consuela, ¿y quién a ti?. **– Él la miró admirando no sólo su belleza externa sino la internamente proyectada que lo haría aceptar… – **Si no te molesta, me gustaría darte un abrazo para demostrarte que no estás solo y que… aunque extraña sea para ti, hay quienes nos preocupamos desinteresadamente por los otros en sus penas. **– Sin pensarlo mucho, el joven se dejó abrazar por ella que al oído le diría… – **Ánimo, Gulyad. En el camino de la vida muchas veces tropezaremos con la muerte; y mientras ésta no mire directo a nuestros ojos, debemos ser fuertes y vivir al máximo cada día.**

Un asentimiento de cabeza dio el rubio que habiendo cerrado los ojos aspiraba hondamente el perfume dulzón de esa joven mujer que le acariciaba la espalda y su mejilla derecha la había pegado a sus pectorales que apenas se desarrollaban debido al deporte que se ejercía.

No sabiendo porqué pero Gulyad se sentía tan bien de tenerla así, también acariciando su espalda y teniéndola de cerca, que le estaba resultando difícil dejarla ir. Eso era beneficioso para Venus y tampoco hacía el esfuerzo por separarse, al contrario, se acurrucó en su pecho y dijo… **– Qué cálidos son tus brazos. ¡Tanto! que no quisiera moverme de aquí. **

El joven sonrió y con mayor razón no la liberó porque él sí estaba disfrutando de su cercanía y de las partes frontales de un cuerpo que estaban pegadas al de él que sintió una baja incomodidad, haciéndolo despegar su rostro de donde estaba para buscar otro que también se levantaba.

Del arte de los besos no era principiante. Sus compañeras de colegio le hacían llegar notitas citándolo en un apartado lugar yendo él sólo para complacerlas en lo que le solicitaban. Pero no era lo mismo un beso inocente a un beso como el que Venus le proporcionaría no sabiendo él cómo corresponder ante la demanda de una incitadora lengua que alborotaría la testosterona vecina. Una que ella sobre su vientre sentía alterada pero que diría cínicamente espantada al separarse… – **¡Por todos los cielos qué estoy haciendo! ¡Gulyad, por favor, perdóname! **

**- No…** – al chico se le dificultaba controlarse y hablar no parando la otra de decir y actuar...

**- ¡Qué pena contigo! Sinceramente vine a ti para darte mi pésame y no para…**

**- Está bien**… – él finalmente dos palabras pronunció pidiendo ella corroboración...

**- ¿De verdad?**

**- Sí.**

**- Entonces… – **la astuta debía atarse el dedo… –** ¿puedo quedarme tranquila de que no me acusarás con tu padre?**

Sintiéndose también responsable el rubio preguntaría… –** ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo cuando yo también…?**

**- Es mi jefe y… hay cláusulas en mi contrato referentes a…**

**- No te preocupes; no le diré nada.**

**- Si lo haces voy a vivir eternamente agradecida contigo. Mi trabajo es lo único que tengo y perderlo por una estupidez como ésta… **

**- Para mí no lo fue… – **una tímida voz cambió de tono; y ella pediría verificación…

**- ¿Lo dices en serio?**

**- Por supuesto. Es más… – **él sería honesto… **– me ha gustado mucho.**

**- ¿Me creerás si te digo que a mí también? Y que también es la primera vez que me siento tan rápidamente atraída por alguien. ¡Es una locura lo sé pero…!**

**- Me gustaría verte otra vez.**

**- Es muy arriesgado para mí, ¿sabes?**

**- ¿Por qué?**

**- Eres menor que yo y mi trabajo también estaría de por medio si tu padre se entera. Puede pensar que te estoy usando para sobresalir cuando yo tengo mis propias herramientas para hacerlo. **

**- Te entiendo…** – Gulyad mostró desilusión; y Venus no se daría por vencida así que ladinamente dijo…

**- Pero… si tú lo deseas tanto como yo… podemos vernos a escondidas. Mantener nuestra relación en secreto hasta que seas mayor de edad y entonces…**

**- Sí… **– la esperanza brilló en sus ojos índigos.

**- Bueno.** – De su bolso, Venus sacó una tarjeta de presentación. **– Estos son mis números telefónicos y correos electrónicos, cuando quieras puedes llamarme o contactarme. – **Aún con eso dicho se indagaría…

**- ¿Cuándo te veré?**

**- Cuando menos lo pienses. – **Por la cercanía de la morena, el corazón de Gulyad palpitó con fuerza. Un segundo beso de la boca de ella no iba a caerle mal. No obstante en eso su nombre se escuchó; y una sola persona atendió emprendiendo la otra una carrera para esconderse.

Camden había heredado mucho de su padre e inclusive una sorprendente disponibilidad inmediata; así que en cuanto escuchó el nombre del rubio, el trigueño jovencito se ofreció a ir en su búsqueda. La casa funeraria interiormente se recorrió; pero al divisar una ventana y a través de ésta una fuente de agua supuso que ahí estaría el primogénito de los Grandchester. Y no erró, quedándose observando de lejos todo lo suscitado entre la pareja; empero porque él también se hubo tardado, su progenitor fue en su búsqueda teniendo el chico que gritar el nombre de Gulyad para que Neil no viera a la morena que emprendió veloz retirada.

Yendo el rubio a donde lo llamaron, escuchó de Leagan que sus padres lo estaban esperando para partir, pero además se le interrogaría su paradero… **– ¿Dónde estabas?**

**- En la fuente.**

**- ¿Solo?**

**- Sí…** – se afirmó; y los ojos color marrón de Camden se posaron en los azules de Gulyad que adivinó lo habían visto. Sin embargo, el jovencito Leagan le sonrió indicándole con su gesto que su secreto estaba más que salvado con él. Y porque sí, a pesar de los años de diferencia, el trigueño hijo escucharía de la clandestina relación que el rubio empezaría con la morena que se las ingenió para verlo antes de que la familia Walker/Grandchester regresara a San Diego.

. . . . .

Con la ayuda de Camden, en un auto familiar Gulyad pudo reunirse con Venus en un reconocido restaurante del centro de la ciudad para dirigirse a Altadena, lugar ubicado a aproximadamente veinticinco minutos al norte de Los Ángeles. La excusa: una comida con amigos que increíblemente nunca llegaron a una casa de un solo nivel sumamente espaciosa, rodeada de jardines al frente y en la parte trasera con vista a las montañas.

Dos horas inútilmente estuvieron aguardando; y de la panorámica, desde un borde de una piscina, en bermudas, tenis y camiseta él disfrutaba, cuando ella, después de haberse enfrascado en su computador en la sala alegando se trataba de trabajo, lo llamó por una puerta diciendo… **– Creo que será mejor que nos regresemos a la ciudad.**

**- Como gustes…** – contestó el chico girándose a Venus que cubría su cuerpo con un vestido corto café con top halter y sandalias de color rosa y le decía…

**- Lamento haberte hecho perder el tiempo.**

**- No, no te preocupes… – **expresó el joven que se puso en alerta fijando inmediatamente sus ojos en el agua de la alberca debido al sorpresivo movimiento telúrico que empezaba a sentirse debajo de ellos.

Sus sentidos, a pesar de sentirse nervioso, lo mantuvieron tranquilo porque de Venus el terror se apoderó; y con gritos mezclados con llanto corrió a echarse a los brazos del chico que tuvo que plantar los pies ya que por poco caen al agua que se agolpaba violentamente en sus paredes y salía por sus bordes.

**- Tranquila, tranquila. Ya está pasando…** – decía Gulyad para calmarla cuando efectivamente era todo lo contrario.

Abrazándola con fuerza y sintiéndose sacudidos por el temblor, el rubio pedía interiormente que aquello terminara pronto. Segundos más adelante así sucedió. No obstante cuando a la joven le anunciaba que el sismo había pasado, la morena en sus brazos ya estaba desvanecida. Cargándola, al interior de la casa la llevó para colocarla en el sofá y dedicarse a buscar, de donde fuera, algo que le ayudara a reaccionar.

El bar que se divisó, allá el rubio corrió tomando cualesquiera botella de licor, pero primero, él le dio un trago para pasarse la impresión vivida. Luego de ingerido y toser, la llevó a la morena; y sosteniéndole la cabeza la obligó a beber haciendo ella lo mismo: toser; empero en cuanto estuvo consciente gritó de nuevo y se abrazó de él que su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

Suplicándole no soltarla, Gulyad como pudo dejó la botella en el suelo y atendió el celular sabiendo de antemano quien pudiera estarle llamando.

_- ¿Estás bien?.._. – fue la voz consternada de su padre.

**- Sí, papá. ¿Ustedes cómo están?**

_- Todo bien por acá; pero nos preocupamos por ti al no encontrarte en casa._

**- Salí un momento pero ya voy para allá. **

_- Bueno, entonces no tardes, por favor, hijo._

**- No, señor, te lo prometo.**

Con la cara enterrada en su cuello, Venus todo lo escuchó a la perfección así como el ruido del botón que se presionó al finalizar la conversación y del teléfono que se guardó en un bolsillo de una prenda de vestir.

**- ¿Ya estás mejor?**. – Gulyad quiso saber de la chillona que dijo…

**- La verdad no y… – **debía apresurarse… –** si no te molesta, ¿puedes llevarme a la recámara? Quiero recostarme un rato antes de irnos.**

**- Sí, está bien**. – Y como la ingresara a la casa, así mismo la llevó a la cama habiendo sido guiado por ella en el camino.

Dejada en el lecho, Venus se llevó las manos al rostro para masajear sienes y ojos y expresar… **– Lo siento; pero no he podido acostumbrarme a los temblores. Al contrario cada vez los percibo más fuertes y me lleno de mayor temor.**

**- Tranquila, ya no te angusties más que ya pasó.** – Gulyad parado a su lado, le acariciaba la cabeza diciendo ella al tomarle su mano…

**- Doy gracias porque estuviste conmigo. Me agarra sola te juro que me muero de la impresión.**

**- No, no digas eso; y ahora trata de dormir. Te hará bien. Yo estaré afuera por si…**

**- No te vayas.**

**- Pero…**

**- Quédate conmigo hasta que me duerma.**

**- Bueno.** – Él buscaría un lugar donde sentarse; sin embargo…

**- Aquí, siéntate aquí**… – ella, hacia la derecha, se removió en la cama; y él, tragando saliva, fue a ocupar el asiento que le ofrecieron quedando sentado, con las piernas estiradas y la espalda recargada en la cabecera y viendo cuando la morena, la cabeza en la almohada acomodó, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a dormir. Y en lo que ella lo hacía, Gulyad se dedicó a mirarla, también a enviar mensajes de texto a Camden para mantener informado a su padre de su paradero y retraso y que no dieran con él. Sin embargo el silencio y la soledad del lugar a pesar de tenerla a un lado, lo hicieron dormir también. Y cuando abrió los ojos, lo hizo porque de nuevo su celular sonó. Era su encubridor que le enteraba que sus papás habían decidido regresarse a San Diego quedándose Neil en casa para esperarlo y luego acompañarlo.

Dándose por enterado Gulyad se levantó de la cama al darse cuenta que estaba solo. Pero al ir en busca de una puerta, otra se abrió, acelerándole el corazón la desnuda visión que apareció ante él y que a él precisamente se dirigía con seductora naturalidad diciéndose al ver el rostro desmejorado del chico… **– ¿Es que acaso nunca habías visto a una mujer desnuda?**

Tartamudo, el rubio de nuevo diría… **– No… una como… tú.**

**- Y apuesto a que tampoco ni una como yo te ha hecho el amor.**

**- De nada… me serviría mentir. – **Él agachó la cabeza complementándose de su inocente acción…

**- Eres un buen chico.** – Y porque en verdad lo era, dijo…

**- Entonces… ¿podemos irnos? Mis padres... – **la vuelta que él pretendió dar nunca pudo ejecutarse ya que Venus se colgó a su cuello y muy cerca de su boca indagaría…

**- ¿Y desaprovechar la oportunidad de estar solos?**

**- Bueno… como ya tenemos rato aquí, yo creí que…**

**- Es verdad. – **Ella se soltó para decir… –** Por estar esperando a mis amigos y envolverme en mi trabajo, te he desatendido como te mereces. Así que… ¿por qué no empezamos por quitarte esto?... –** la camiseta por las manos de la desnuda morena comenzó a salir.

**- Venus… – **tembloroso, él la llamó.

**- Dime.**

**- Yo… – **quería revelar su inexperiencia en el sexo; así que improvisó… –** debo irme.**

**- Sólo un ratito más…** – unos dedos ya trabajaban en pretina, botón y zíper… **– y te prometo dejarte ir. – **Sin embargo la morena no cumplió su palabra porque luego de llevárselo a la cama esa primera vez donde tomó su virginidad, con la mentira de haberlo disfrutado y haber quedado prendida de él, él que con cada encuentro en verdad lo hacía, fue perdiendo la voluntad y esclavo de ella se fue convirtiendo. No obstante…

Su patrocinio o dinero en verdad no era el problema a considerarse una amenaza, la que sí fue, era la de mandar a Venus a prisión. Su corazón y su ser no podía permitirlo porque, a lo sugerido por su padre, el rubio usó la cabeza y por mucho que siguiera mintiendo o disfrutando de ella, ella tenía una sutil manera de abusarlo una y otra vez. Así que… para protegerla, Gulyad frente a sus padres hubo dicho… – **Ya traigo una respuesta. Me costó mucho tomarla pero… ya sé lo que voy a hacer.**

Candice y Terrence se miraron; y uno de ellos preguntaría… **– ¿Ya hablaste… con Venus?**

**- No, no la encontré ni en el trabajo ni en su casa. Así que… he decidido… **– su celular sonó. Y en lo que él se disponía a atenderlo, castaño y rubia volvieron a mirarse entre ellos diciendo el joven… **– Es Venus**. – Con una señal pidió autorización para contestar…

**- Sí, claro... – **dijo Grandchester; y su primogénito buscó una salida quedándose adentro sus padres e inquiriendo…

**- ¿Crees que le esté llamando para terminarlo?**

**- Es lo que se planeó ¿o no?**

**- ¡Ay, Terry!.** – Gimoteando Candice se abrazó de él diciendo… **– me está doliendo mucho verlo sufrir. ¿Le viste su carita a mi bebé?**

**- Sí; y tampoco he visto en sus ojos el reproche.**

**- Es que ciertamente no es un chico malo.**

**- No, sólo está mal influenciado por ella… **– que detrás de una línea de teléfono citaba a su novio que le preguntaba…

**- ¿Dónde estás?**

_- ¿Puedes encontrarme en el Museo de Arte del Condado? Tengo algo importante que comunicarte._

**- Sí, yo también.**

_- ¿Ah, si? ¿de qué se trata?_

**- En cuanto te vea te lo diré. **

_- Está bien. Adiós._

Al no haber quedado muy lejos de la puerta del despacho de su padre, Gulyad giró su ser para anunciarse, abrir y decir… **– ¿Podemos hablar más tarde? Ya que me ha devuelto una llamada quisiera ir a hablar con ella primero.**

**- Por favor, puedes hacerlo. Estaremos en casa esperándote. – **Un asentimiento de cabeza el rubio dio, también la vuelta, emprendió unos pasos que no llevaban prisa por llevarlo a su cita y dejó a sus padres un tanto inquietos, pero que al envolverse en un trabajo del que se recibiría ayuda, el tiempo que se pasaría rápido sería aliado de ellos.

. . .

El lugar citado estaba en el mismo Boulevard Wilshire sólo que al sur, tomándole a Gulyad apenas unos minutos en llegar. Venus ya le aguardaba parada en la acera frente a Urban Light, una colección hecha de doscientos postes de lámparas tomadas de las mismas calles de Los Ángeles.

Pero como el asunto a tratar no era fácil, bueno sí para ella que no iba a tocarse el corazón para terminarlo, con la ilusión del nuevo romance que iría a comenzar con su padre, precisamente por éste que se trataba de su hijo, la haría caminar para pensar una manera delicada de llevar a cabo su rompimiento pidiendo que el chico no fuera a armarle un escándalo al decirle el motivo de su cita. A ésta, pasados unos minutos, al rubio en su auto se le vio llegar. Y para no hacerlo bajar, la morena a él se dirigió montándose en el vehículo y saludándole con un seco… – **Hola.**

**- Hola…** – dijo Gulyad que al verlo con la intención de emprender una marcha…

**- No será necesario ir a alguna parte porque… **– ella se removió en su asiento para mirarlo de frente y continuar hablando… – **lo que tengo que decirte no me llevará mucho tiempo.**

**- Por tu sequedad y gesto me hace pensar que… **

**- Debemos terminar.**

**- ¡¿Cómo?!.**.. – el rubio se sorprendió de la petición que él iba a solicitar.

**- Por favor, Gulyad… **– la morena buscaría una mano para suplicarle… –** es lo mejor.**

**- ¿Por qué?... **– él inquirió; y ella debería improvisar inteligentemente…

**- Lo estuve pensando muy bien… **– el arrepentimiento se maquilló en su rostro… –** y con el hecho de haberle mentido a tu madre y lo mal que se puso con la noticia me ha dado tanto miedo, porque yo perdí a la mía con un disgusto similar que, me ha hecho sentir fatal. **

**- Sí, en su momento yo también así me sentí.**

**- Entonces… no sigamos con esto. – **A sus labios se llevó su dorso y lo besó. Luego se llevó su mano al pecho diciendo… –** Además ella nunca me aceptará; soy… muy poca cosa para ti. Pero tal vez si con el paso del tiempo yo… – **su voz se entusiasmaría… –** llegara a escalar muy alto en mi trabajo que es lo que más anhelo, tener algo más que un simple departamento, no sé…**

**- Sí, te entiendo… – **afirmando con eso la decisión tomada.

**- ¿De verdad lo comprendes?**

**- Claro, Venus. – **Gulyad cerró los ojos porque verdaderamente lo hacía.

**- Sin embargo… quiero que sepas que termino contigo amándote. Que siempre voy a recordarte con inmenso cariño. Has sido algo hermoso en mi vida que en mi corazón guardaré celosamente.**

**- Sí; tú también serás alguien muy especial en mí.**

**- Y me alegra que tomes nuestro rompimiento así, con calma.**

**- Sí, ¿verdad?**

**- Ven aquí**. – Venus lo abrazó al notar las lágrimas que se escapaban traicioneramente. **– Te auguro que serás muy feliz con alguien más.**

**- Yo también lo deseo para ti… – **ella lo daba por seguro con tan semejante hombre que le esperaba.

**- Bueno…** – la morena se separó para decir… **– Adiós, Gulyad, fue bello mientras duró.**

**- Adiós, Venus…** – devolvió el rubio y la vio descender con cierta sonrisa en su rostro, mientras que en la de él se notaba la tristeza pero a la vez la satisfacción de haberle hecho un bien que ella ignoraba.

. . .

En el momento que Venus Oswald cerró la portezuela de su auto, Gulyad emprendió su marcha dejando atrás y con ella… su historia y también Los Ángeles porque millas más adelante, ya que pasó su amargo llanto que derramó por su primer amor, se comunicó con su padre para enterarlo de su rompimiento con la morena y de su decisión, reprochándosele siempre sí al castaño al decírsele… – _**Así como tú, yo también me he sacrificado; sólo espero que tú cumplas tu parte y ella siga conservando su trabajo y su libertad. Me voy a San Diego dile a mamá.**_

Todavía en su oficina, en el altavoz de un teléfono una línea muerta se escuchó mirándose de nuevo el matrimonio y acercándose la esposa a abrazar a su esposo que más le dolió; pero así debía ser por el propio bien de un hijo.

**- ¿Ahora qué sigue?... – **le preguntó a su oído.

**- No lo sé. – **El castaño acarició la espalda de su mujer que volvió a inquirir…

**- ¿Crees que Venus ya venga a verte?**

**- ¿Tú qué piensas?. – **Candice se separó para mirarle a los ojos y decir lo que intuía…

**- Que sí. Así que atiéndela y acabemos con esto de una buena vez. **– Luego de despedirse con un beso en los labios, la rubia buscó una puerta, encontrándose en el pasillo hacia la salida, al rubio doctor Anthony que un auto fue a entregar.

Alegándose llevar prisa, Walker así como saludó se despidió del galeno padrino, sorprendiéndose éste de la actitud llorosa de su ahijada y de quien se preguntaría al estar frente al esposo en la oficina… – **¿Qué le pasa? ¿es que todavía siguen peleando?**

**- No, es otro tipo de problema el que tenemos.**

**- Bueno, te traigo las llaves de tu carro… – **se las extendió.

**- Gracias. – **Terrence dejó su lugar para ir a recibirlas y meterlas en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Y porque un ceño preocupado le notaron…

**- ¿Estás bien, Terry?**

**- Sí, doc, gracias. Ahora… **– se acercaron a una puerta que se abrió… –** no quiero ser grosero contigo pero estoy esperando a alguien.**

**- ¿Puedo saber quién es?**

**- Es una mujer y luego te cuento.**

**- ¿Guapa?**

**- Quizá para ti.**

**- Entonces la espero y me la presentas.**

**- De verdad no… – **lo invitaron a salir.

**- Bueno, entonces me voy porque volví a dejar botado el trabajo y...**

**- Buen día… – **saludó la morena que coqueta se mostró al tener los ojos azules de Anthony que respondió al saludo.

**- Buen día, señorita…** – que adelantó sus pasos para preguntar…

**- ¿Podemos hablar?. **– Dando un acceso, fue la aceptación; y en lo que ella ingresaba, la mirada de su amigo estaba en las caderas de la morena que hasta la sala llegó dejando su bolso en el sofá y girándose al castaño que un…

**- Bitch!**… – le hubieron dedicado antes de cerrar la puerta.

**- ¿Puedo saber a qué debo esta tu segunda visita?.** – Terrence fingió su voz yendo a Venus que diría muy quitada de la pena…

**- He terminado con Gulyad.**

**- ¡¿Tan pronto?!. – **La rabia que de repente el castaño sintió por dentro, la tuvo que aguantar aún al escuchar de la vil mujer…

**- Te prometí que lo haría; así que ahora… – **se le acercó con peligrosidad… –** es tu turno de cumplir.**

Tomando otra dirección de la que ella llevaba, el guapo productor diría… **– Pero pensé que ibas a tomarte unos días en llorar su relación y…**

**- ¿Para qué?... **– dijo la morena sin sentirse ni verse para nada afectada. –** Además te dije que no lo quería.**

**- Ah, es verdad. – **Terrence rascó su barbilla. –** Sí, ya lo recuerdo. – **Y porque se detuvo, Venus de nuevo fue él para preguntarle con seducción…

**- Entonces, ¿cuándo me darás mi premio de consolación?**

**- ¿Cuándo?**... – él inquirió; ella hizo un "sí" con la cabeza, entonces, el castaño se puso completamente de frente a Venus que oiría… **– ¿Qué te parece… aquí y ahora mismo?**

**- ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!**... – ella expresó entre emocionada e intrigada.

**- Sí, claro. Además para una ramera como tú ¿qué más da el lugar y la posición?**

Sus oídos lo escucharon pero la boca de la morena pidió corroboración…** – ¿Cómo me has llamado?**

**- ¿De verdad quieres volver a escucharlo?. – **Los ojos azules de Venus eran por primera vez presentados a los desconocidos de su jefe que burlón sonaría al decir… **– ¿De verdad creíste que iba a ser capaz de involucrarme con alguien… – **la miró de arriba abajo… –** como tú? **

**- ¡Maldito, me volviste a engañar!... **– la mano que ella osó levantar para estamparla en el rostro que tenía cerca, Terrence la detuvo por la muñeca y comenzó a apretarla así como los dientes al aclararle…

**- ¡No, tú misma lo hiciste, ilusa muchachita!**

Sintiéndose adolorida y atemorizada, Venus pediría… **– ¡¿Por qué?!**

**- ¿Por qué ¡tú! lo preguntas? ¡¿Tú la que le acabas de romper el corazón a mi hijo y no te importó por lo que estoy viendo?!**

**- ¡Pero lo hice porque tú…!**

Alterando la voz le dijo… –** ¡Yo nada tuve que ver en tu decisión! Pero sí en la que Gulyad tomó… – **Terrence la soltó para ella sobarse y él seguir diciendo… **– así que espero que no eches a perder su sacrificio de amor porque lamentablemente él sí lo tenía para ti.**

**- ¡¿De qué sacrificio estás hablando?!**

**- De uno que te protegerá para que sigas conservando tu trabajo y te mantenga lejos de la cárcel. **

**- ¡¿De la cárcel por qué?!... **– se chilló con azoro.

**- ¿Por abuso de confianza como está estipulado en tu contrato y lo más grave… de un menor?**

**- ¡No te atreverías!**

**- Oh, sí. Y no sabes cómo me estoy arrepintiendo de no poder hacerlo.**

**- ¡Entonces más te valdría que lo hicieras porque te juro…!**

**- Guárdate tus amenazas, niña; y conserva tus energías para otra víctima que tenga nada que ver con mi familia porque te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella… – **se le acercó amenazantemente… –** lo vas a lamentar seriamente. Y tienes mi palabra que no es broma porque… hace años una mujer le causó daño a lo que más amo ¿y sabes cómo está ahora? ¡muerta! Así que sé inteligente, aprecia tu juventud y sigue tu camino sin volverte a cruzar en el mío o en el de Gulyad que te juro va a olvidarse muy pronto de ti. **

**- Eso es lo que tú piensas.** – Venus fue a su bolso y desde ahí le lanzaría un reto…. **– porque ya verás que no va a ser tan fácil que lo haga, "Jefe". – **Con una última mirada enemiga dedicada, ella emprendió veloz retirada sintiéndose sumamente humillada, herida pero sobre todo engañada en busca de una salida que se dejó abierta apareciendo por su umbral el joven secretario que le preguntaría a su empleador…

**- ¿Licenciado, está bien?.**.. – al verlo sentarse en el asiento más cercano y masajeándose los ojos.

**- Sí, Augusto. Gracias.**

**- ¿Quiere que le traiga algo de beber?**

**- Un poco de agua, por favor.**

**- Enseguida. – **De ahí mismo, del pequeño bar de la oficina, el joven fue por lo ofrecido. Y al entregarse y ser recibido el vaso se le cuestionó…

**- ¿Augusto?**

**- Sí, señor.**

**- Me estoy cansando de ir y venir desde San Diego a Los Ángeles. Mis hijos, la mayoría todavía son menores y necesito estar muy cerca de ellos para cuidarlos, además de que extraño mucho la compañía de mi esposa, ¿verdad?**

Sonriendo se le dijo… –** Es entendible, señor Grandchester.**

**- Entonces te pregunto… ¿cambiarías tu lugar de residencia?**

**- Tampoco me molestaría viajar y regresar.**

**- Eso se llama buena disponibilidad, kid.**

**- Por algo me contrató, Licenciado. **

**- Bueno.** – Terrence bebió el contenido de lo que sostenía; y quitado de su mano volvió a apreciar la atención y dijo… **– Me voy a casa. Unos cuantos dólares que Gerard Walker pierda no lo hará pobre**.

**- No, señor.**

**- Quédate a cargo y mantenme informado de todo.**

**- Como es mi deber, Señor.**

. . .

El dolor que estaba padeciendo su hijo, aunque en su vientre no lo hubo cargado, Candice lo sentía y por dentro le carcomía; así como el inmenso odio hacia la morena que se hubo atrevido a lastimarlo, pidiendo conforme hubo manejado a casa, que Terrence por los dos ya hubiera tomado venganza. Y aunque muerta más le gustaría verla, estando viva a la arribista aquella le quedaría claro y demostrado que a los Walker/Grandchester ¡su familia! nadie ni nada podía separarlos.

Ahora, con tremenda jaqueca, la rubia en el condominio aguardaba por noticias de su esposo. Éste personalmente se dispuso ir a dárselas encontrando a su mujer, minutos más tarde, acostada en el sofá y con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

Quitándosela el castaño le preguntaría… **– ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**- ¡¿Cómo te fue?!**... – hubo sido la ipso facto respuesta.

**- Esperemos que bien.**

**- ¡¿Ha jurado vengarse?!**

**- Sí; pero no te preocupes. ¿Te sientes bien como para viajar?**

**- ¿A dónde vamos?**

**- A casa.**

**- ¡Terry, los niños!**... – Candice rápidamente se puso de pie.

**- No te alarmes. Recuerda que no están solos.**

**- De todos modos. **– La rubia emprendió sus pasos hacia… –** voy a la recámara por algunas cosas y nos vamos.**

**- Está bien.**

. . .

En lo que Candice juntó sus pertenencias y las empacó, Terrence llamó a la administración para informar de los días que estaría ausente y pedir tuvieran un auto a la puerta. Dicho sí y asegurándosele que su propiedad quedaba en buenas manos, el castaño fue al encuentro de su esposa para ayudarle con su maleta y salir del condominio que se dejó bien cerrado y más adelante del edificio para subirse en el auto de ella y ser manejado por él hasta San Diego donde pasadas dos horas…

. . .

Luego de otro día de colegio y más rebeldes que nunca porque sus padres estaban ausentes, los chicos Walker/Grandchester en el comedor y descontroladamente se disponían a recibir sus alimentos.

Gulyad ya había llegado; y porque su humor era malo fue a encerrarse a su habitación. Neil lo hubo visto llegar; y aunque salió a recibirlo, al escolta abuelo Leagan no se saludó ingresando éste a la casa para poner el orden en el área que se requería.

Bryce y Liam lo obedecieron sonriendo Ellie con discreción y ganándose de uno de ellos un puntapié en la espinilla de la que la pequeña se quejó, siendo Camden quien reprendiera fuertemente al grosero pecoso que no se dejó y dijo boconamente… **– ¡La defiendes porque es tu novia!**

**- ¡Liam, ¿de dónde sacas eso, muchachito?!**

**- Pregúntale a Camden si no lo es.**

**- ¡Yo sólo la protejo por dos razones: por ser mujer y la más pequeña de la familia!**

**- Sí como no.**

**- Bueno, ya silencio y todos a comer.**

**- ¿Cuándo viene mamá, abuelo Leagan?... – **preguntó precisamente la agredida.

**- Esperemos que pronto, lindura. Ahora come. Tu sopa se enfría. – **A su mandato la chiquilla obedeció; y desde su lugar Neil se quedó observando a cada uno de los miembros de esa familia llamándole la atención la sonrisa que Ellie de vez en cuando le dedicaba a Camden cuando éste también le guiñaba el ojo.

. . .

Los chicos estaban degustando el postre cuando sus padres arribaron. Así que dejando lo que ricamente les habían preparado, se levantaron de sus asientos para ir a saludarlos agradándoles más la sorpresa de que su padre volviera y que éste al cuestionársele **– ¿Cuándo debes volver a Los Ángeles?** – les dijera…

**- No lo sé; tal vez…ya no vuelva a irme. Y si sí todos irán conmigo.**

La respuesta no sólo fue sorpresa para los pequeños sino para la misma Candice que al abrazarse a él le pediría aseveración… **– ¡¿Lo dices en serio?!**

**- Sí. Voy a mover las oficinas de tu padre aquí y si no le parece…**

**- ¡Ya es hora de que él se haga cargo de lo suyo!... **– hubo dicho la rubia un tanto molesta.

**- Sí, ¿verdad?**

**- Claro. Yo también tengo derecho de disfrutar de mi familia; y Gerard y Helen ya han tenido suficientes vacaciones. **– Sin embargo el Señor Walker no sería el único que se uniría a su compañía sino el primogénito de los Grandchester cuando…

. . .

Al ofrecerles Marie sus alimentos, Candice preguntó por Gulyad.

**- En su recámara.**

**- ¿No bajó a comer?**

**- No.**

**- ¿Quieres que vayamos por él, Mamá?**

**- No, hijo…** – respondió Terrence a Bryce. **– Déjenlo a solas. Ya él tendrá hambre y bajará por su propio pie… **– siendo eso dos días después.

. . . . .

Enterado Leagan de lo sucedido en Los Ángeles, el escolta se dedicó a vigilarlo haciéndose cargo los papás de los otros chicos. Cuando Gulyad se animó a salir de su habitación ya era viernes y sus padres en la sala planeaban qué hacer durante ese fin de semana. Por supuesto al verlo, rubia y castaño se emocionaron y quisieron saber de él… – **¿Cómo te sientes?**

**- Mucho mejor, papá. Gracias. Eh, ¿cuándo podemos ver lo de mis programas?**

**- En este momento si quieres…** – Terrence se puso de pie.

**- Entonces voy al auto. Allá tengo el material. **

**- ¿Me encuentras en la sala audiovisual?**

**- Sí, claro… – **el rubio dijo yendo en busca de su objetivo.

Candice también se puso de pie para ver la dirección que llevaba y comentar... **– Todavía se le ve muy triste.**

**- Es normal, pero ya pronto se le pasará. Ahora si me disculpas… **– Terrence le dejó un beso en la sien y al punto mencionado se dirigió, cancelándose así los planes a salir con los más pequeños que una madre les explicó la debida atención que se debía al mayor que lo necesitaba.

. . .

Encerrados en una sala, ya no padre e hijo, sino productor y creador se la pasaron un buen tiempo juntos viendo proyecciones, mencionándose los puntos que se debían corregir, cómo serían los bloques a televisar, cuánta inversión se emplearía en los cortes comerciales, cuándo y a qué hora sería la primera transmisión, en fin… de todo un poco para que aquel programa tuviera una buena respuesta, aunque alguien verdaderamente auguraba éxito debido al excelente trabajo realizado, la calidad de los videos tomados, la claridad del sonido debajo y fuera del mar, el desenvolvimiento del expositor que todo muy bien lo explicaba y que a su corta edad también sabía de lo que hablaba.

Así que sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto y no importándole el dinero a gastar, Terrence hubo tomado una decisión y con los encargados de una cabina de control se comunicó para que le hicieran un espacio en su programación y lanzar al aire Expediciones Marinas por Gulyad y compañía otorgándose su primera transmisión para el día domingo a la una de la tarde y ya del rating dependería el darse un horario fijo.

La pronta respuesta que obtuvo de su padre, cambió bastante el semblante del rubio que a donde sus colaboradores raudo y veloz se dirigiría para indicarles lo que deberían corregir y compartirles la buena nueva, aunque a él se la darían al ver ese sábado a temprana hora de la mañana en el muelle de San Diego a Venus Oswald.

. . .

Con la colita entre las patas, la joven morena a su domicilio se marchó para llorar a mares y a cuatro paredes su frustración. Más relajada y acostada en la cama buscó y buscó la forma para vengarse de Terrence Grandchester. Dinero en sí no tenía así que ni secuestros ni extorsiones ni nada de eso planeó. No, ella debía hacer algo que los afectara realmente; y la idea surgiría al siguiente día cuando se presentó al trabajo y el guardia de la puerta le anunció la visita que hubo tenido la mañana anterior. Entonces dejó pasar la semana; y el mismo viernes al terminar con el programa se dirigió a San Diego donde…

**- ¿Qué haces aquí?**... – preguntó Gulyad y no porque le molestara ya que el rubio difícilmente controlaba la emoción de su corazón al verla.

**- En el estudio me informaron que un biólogo marino hubo ido a preguntar por mí para darle un reporte en el estado del tiempo y pensé en ti.**

**- Sí pero…** – hubo sido una excusa para preguntar por ella que le preguntaría un marino desde el interior de una embarcación de tamaño medio.

**- ¿Crees que podamos salir hoy, Venus?**

**- Sí, es un buen día… – **se les pronosticó.

**- Entonces no se diga más y suban que hay un ancho y extenso mar por recorrer; además, Gulyad, encontramos algo que sabemos te va a encantar.**

**- ¿De qué se trata?**... – él ayudaba a la morena a subir.

**- Un hermoso arrecife que no nos explicamos cómo se nos fue a pasar; y que a lo que investigamos por supuesto nadie más ha dado. Quizá se deba a que hay que bucear hondamente para llegar hasta ello.**

**- ¿Qué tan lejos está?**

**- Como a medio nudo de aquí al sureste.**

**- ¿Y qué esperamos entonces?**... – dijo el que estaba arriba y a cargo, soltando amarras otro de los tripulantes que rápidamente abordó la nave al escuchar el motor que encendió un tercero acomodándose la morena en un apartado lugar y los demás en sus respectivas posiciones para comenzar a navegar por el Océano Pacífico. Y conforme lo hacían, Gulyad trató de concentrarse en preparar su traje de buzo, cámaras y demás herramientas a necesitar. Sin embargo, desde el asiento que fue ocupar, se le hacía imposible no voltear a verla y admirarla jugando el viento con su negra melena y ella enfocada en el horizonte donde según a unos ojos también se le miraba entristecida y un corazón volvía a doler de no poder ir a ella para abrazarla, besarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

Así y en otras actividades, media hora transcurrió anunciándosele al rubio desde una cabina, lo cerca que estaban del lugar a explorar. Al lugar llegado, la tierra ya no se miraba sólo agua salada a la que ingresarían después de cambiar sus ropas ligeras por sus trajes isotérmicos de similares diseños y color.

Tres hombres eran los que se preparan y a la vez ayudaban entre ellos, cuando el hombre que había controlado arriba el timón dijo… **– Chicos, tenemos compañía… **– la de Venus ya la sabían; así que sus miradas se posaron en el océano divisando un lindo pececito de aproximadamente tres metros de largo, color azul-verdoso con apenas visibles manchas transversales en dorso y costados y unas mandíbulas bárbaras que les mostraría o probarían si osaban molestarle.

**- ¿Qué tipo es?...** – cuatro hombres siguieron su camino al estar rodeándoles la embarcación.

**- Un tiburón tigre hembra… – **los machos eran más pequeños.

**- ¿Y qué hace por aquí?**

**- Si quieres baja a preguntarle…** – bromeó uno agarrando al ignorante e intentándosele echarle al agua diciendo otro...

**- No es extraño verles por estos lugares del Pacífico.**

**- ¿Tendrá hambre?**... – volvió a preguntar el hombre de antes que se le dijo…

**- ¿Quieres averiguarlo? Y si vemos que te come es porque sí. –** Para echarle el pesado desmadre, los tres buzos sujetaron al incauto preguntón que se llenó de horror al ver lo que aquellos le iban a hacer; sin embargo muertos de la risa del pánico ajeno que produjeron y por seguir maravillados de la belleza marina que no tenía intenciones de irse ya que desde su punto de vista la nave que se observada oscura podía ser un gran banquete, a otra perdieron de vista siendo ella sí y por su propia voluntad la que saltara al agua.

Del splash escuchado todos giraron a ver; y con la ausencia de la morena, Gulyad además de gritar su nombre corrió hacia ese extremo de la barca que ella antes ocupara; y al mirarla salir a flote seguía pronunciando desgarradoramente su nombre… **– ¡No, Venus, no!.** – Pero la morena ni una sonrisa a modo de despedida pudo dedicarle porque en cuestión de segundos su cuerpo fue trituradoramente atrapado tiñéndose rápidamente de rojo el agua y a ella arrastrada a las profundidades.

Con suma fuerza tres hombres sujetaban al que intentaba también lanzarse al agua hasta que uno de ellos hábilmente lo soltó para asestarle un puñetazo en el rostro y dejarle completamente noqueado. No obstante aquello no iba a ser suficiente debido a que al emprenderse el regreso a tierra, todos asustados, tuvieron que sedarlo porque Gulyad estaba totalmente fuera de sí aumentado con ello el temor de también perderlo; entonces el segundo a cargo se comunicaría con la Familia Walker/Grandchester para enterarles de lo sucedido.

. . .

Por ser sábado y por el hecho de haber despertado a su lado, en la cama Candice buscó a Terrence para despertarlo con un beso y quizá alargarlo hasta finalizarlo con un matutino acto de amor diciéndose del motivo querendón… **– De meses atrás, éste es el primer sábado que amaneces en casa y en mi cama.**

**- ¿Y quieres aprovecharlo?**

**- Claro, aprovechando también las ganas que tengo de que me hagas el amor.**

**- ¿Y si tus hijos aparecen por esa puerta?…** – él la señaló.

**- Eso se arregla fácil.** – La rubia se puso pie cayendo ligeramente su prenda de dormir y cubriendo su cuerpo al ir a cerrar la habitación. Ya seguros de que nadie los encontraría haciendo travesuras, ella yendo a su esposo se desnudó levantando él las cobijas para invitarla a ingresar subiéndose la esposa en él que la colocaría de espaldas en la cama y su persona en medio de ella que le rodearía la cintura con sus piernas mientras que el amante se dedicaría primero a llenarla de besos, caricias que la harían arquear su espalda, cerrar los ojos y gemir bajando ella la prenda de vestir de él al sentirlo ya listo para la penetración tomándose calmadamente su tiempo y alargando lo más posible su orgasmo que se vería truncado al sonar el teléfono.

**- No contestes… **– Candice le pidió besando su boca; pero a la insistencia y estando los ojos de Terrence en el identificador le dijo…

**- Es de Gulyad. – **Con su nombre la rubia liberó al castaño que sin salir de ella estiró el brazo para tomar el aparato y contestar… – **Sí, diga.**

_- Señor Grandchester, habla Parkinson._

**- Sí, hijo, dime.**

_- Es que tenemos un problema, señor._

**- ¿Se trata de Gulyad? **

_- Sí y no._

**- No te entiendo; así que explícate mejor**. – Alterado Terrence olvidó su asunto con su esposa que a la tempestiva manera de abandonarla le preguntó…

**- ¡Terry, ¿qué pasa?!...** – pero él ya estaba escuchando…

_- Hubo un accidente por así llamarlo. Nos echamos a la mar debido que en los días que Gulyad estuvo ausente, encontramos un arrecife; así que… aprovechando que lo vimos, hoy nos dirigimos allá. Pero al estarlo, un tiburón nos visitó._

**- ¡¿Está bien mi hijo?!**

_- Él sí pero su novia… se tiró al mar, señor._

**- ¡¿Quién?!**

_- La señorita Venus nos acompañó; y no nos explicamos la razón pero ella saltó y fue inmediatamente devorada por un tigre hembra. A Gulyad… tuvimos que sedarlo porque… está hecho un loco, Señor Grandchester._

**- ¡¿Dónde están?!**

_- Apenas a quince minutos de regreso._

**- Los encuentro en el muelle. Salgo en este momento para allá… – **colgó y aventó el teléfono.

**- ¡¿Qué pasa, Terry?!... **– Candice volvió a preguntar viéndolo ponerse de pie; así que luego de tallarse el rostro dijo un nombre….

**- Venus…**

**- ¡¿Qué con ella?!... **– la rubia se sentó en la cama.

**- Buscó a Gulyad.**

**- ¡¿Le ha dicho algo?!... **– Walker verdaderamente se angustió.

**- No lo sé pero… ha muerto. Tal parece que… se suicidó frente a nuestro hijo y sus compañeros de trabajo.**

**- ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?!.**.. – gritó histérica. Y él tuvo que sentarse a su lado para abrazarla y decirle…

**- Claro está que para vengarse.**

**- ¡Oh, Dios, Terry!**

**- Quiero que estés tranquila. Ahora voy a vestirme para ir por él.**

**- ¡Yo voy contigo!**... – ella intentó ponerse de pie.

**- No.**

**- ¡Pero es mi hijo!**

**- Y tienes otros que debes cuidar. Además… me llevaré a Neil y cualquier cosa te informaré.**

**- ¡Prometes que lo que sea ¿llamarás?!**... – la rubia lo sujetó de la mano diciéndole el castaño…

**- Te lo prometo, linda…** – además un beso le dejó en la frente antes de disponerse a bañarse y vestirse.

. . .

Los pasos veloces al descenderse una escalera de espiral plus los llamados al escolta, éste que apareció por la puerta principal no dio tiempo a responder porque divisada su persona se le indicó a unirse a Terrence que en el camino conforme manejaban al muelle le informó a Neil el motivo de su urgente salida. Y mientras ellos dos arribaban, ya una embarcación había llegado a su puerto así como la policía al solicitarse una ambulancia de ayuda.

Entre paramédicos y marinos bajaron el sedado cuerpo para ser colocado en una camilla y llevado al hospital para darle la debida atención. Grandchester y Leagan, después de estacionado un auto, corrieron al transporte que emprendía un camino. Terrence lo detuvo al identificarse como el padre de aquel rubio chico que se mantenía bajo los efectos de una fuerte droga inyectada.

Dado un permiso de ir a su lado, Neil fue enterado, siguiéndolos en el auto y alcanzados en el nosocomio después de haberse informado con la policía que seguía cuestionando a los tripulantes de aquella barca coincidiendo todos en un mismo relato: la chica aprovechándose de la distracción de ellos, desconociendo la razón hubo saltado al agua cuando el tiburón los rodeaba.

. . .

Mientras el joven Grandchester estuviera inconsciente, la policía por su parte haría una investigación recurriendo, al saberse el nombre de la anunciadora del tiempo, al estudio televisivo en Los Ángeles para interrogar a sus compañeros y éstos dieran algunos indicios a la razón que la llevó a cometer suicidio.

El no haber contado con sus padres biológicos y luego haber perdido a la madre adoptiva, fueron importantes datos que se investigaron sabiéndose que la adulta mujer francesa, después de una fuerte discusión con la joven morena, también se hubo quitado la vida. Así que a sus posibles tendencias suicidas no había delito qué perseguir dejándose en libertad al que pudiera apuntarse como responsable de un rompimiento amoroso y una fuerte depresión que se resolvería con la muerte. Muerte a que Gulyad le estaba costando mucho en superar.

. . .

Inmediatamente informada del estado de salud de su hijo y dejando a los otros al cuidado de Marie y Camden al estar su padre ausente, Candice en el momento que Terrence dejó el baño, ella lo ocupó para también asearse y alistarse y estar al pendiente del llamado de su esposo que cuando así lo hizo, la rubia Walker voló a Scripps Memorial Hospital de La Jolla. Allá y en su sala de espera Terrence la recibió pidiéndosele a éste la verdad en la cuestión de Gulyad.

**- Sus amigos lo sedaron; y por su inconsciencia, la fuerte droga que aplicaron pudiera estar todavía haciendo su efecto. **

**- ¡¿Y si no?!**

**- No pienses negativamente.** – El castaño la abrazó diciéndose también para animarse… **– Gulyad se recuperará. Ya lo verás.**

**- ¿Y tú… estarás bien?. **– Candice miró los ojos de Terrence que culpa reflejaban pronunciando su boca…

**- ¡Claro! Esto… no tiene porqué afectarme. – **Sin embargo la rubia que lo conocía, sabía que una segunda muerte en su consciencia, ya estaba cargando y lo tenía afectado siendo su hijo quien podía salvar a su padre de seguir estándolo.

Pero Gulyad parecería no tener intenciones de volver a la realidad porque en el momento que despertó en gritos llamando a Venus y peleas con enfermeros para aplacarlo se envolvió, no habiendo otra más que sedarlo para así mantenerlo tranquilo y alejado de la locura al revivir en su mente la trágica escena de verla siendo devorada y convertida en una gran mancha de sangre.

Así los días fueron transcurriendo y nada de progreso en el joven Grandchester que visitado era por sus hermanos, amigos, abuelos y padres que nunca se movieron de su lado hasta que…

. . . . .

Una semana llevaba hospitalizado. Y Anthony que fue consultado por Terrence que tuvo que contarle todo, lo visitó para analizarlo y darle a su amigo la segunda opinión que le hubo pedido. Era de noche cuando el galeno llegó a ese hospital y luego de saludar a los padres amigos del paciente, a éste se dirigió encontrándolo como se la había pasado los últimos siete días: durmiendo debido a la sedación. Aprovechándose de eso, Anthony lo auscultaría; y en el momento de estarle revisando sus pupilas, el joven comenzó a despertar pidiéndosele... – **Tranquilo, muchacho. Sólo estoy revisándote.**

Su voz se le hizo conocida y lo llamaría… –** ¿Tío Anthony?**

**- Sí, hijo, soy yo… – **el galeno sonrió posando su mano en la rubia cabeza y mirando como Gulyad pasaba saliva y su pecho empezaba a subir y bajar alteradamente. – **Debes estar tranquilo si quieres recuperarte.**

**- Nadie vuelve de la muerte… – **la cabeza del chico giró sobre la almohada haciéndosele imposible contener las lágrimas.

**- Pero resulta que tú estás vivo.**

**- ¡¿Y para qué seguir estándolo si ella ya no está más conmigo?!**

**- Pero hay otros que lo están y han vivido estos últimos días muy preocupados por ti. Y aunque duele… ellos te aman desinteresadamente y más que nadie en esta vida; y yo sé que tú también. Así que ya no los hagas sufrir y no te causes mayor daño porque tú sabes la verdad y debes confrontarla. Ella murió porque así ella lo quiso. Fue más grande su egoísmo y venganza que el amor que nunca tuvo por ti ni por ella misma. **

**- ¡Calla, por favor!...** – el joven enterró su rostro entre las sábanas.

**- No; porque ya es hora de que abras los ojos y vuelvas a vivir, kid. Y al hacerlo tú, lo harán los demás. – **Gulyad calló sus palabras; y en su mejilla izquierda el doctor amigo dejó un beso diciéndole… **– tus papás quieren verte, ¿pueden pasar?**

**- Un minuto y diles que sí. **

Sonriendo, Anthony alborotó sus cabellos y buscó la salida para anunciar que el primogénito Grandchester ya había salido de su crisis y que estaba dispuesto a verlos. Por supuesto, las gracias, los abrazos, los besos, las lágrimas, las risas no se esperaron y los que estaban a cargo no dijeron nada debido a la buena nueva que se compartía.

Pasado el tiempo otorgado, Candice y Terrence ingresaron a la habitación. Ella de verlo despierto y sereno corrió a echarse a sus brazos y le pidió perdón diciéndole Gulyad correspondiendo a su abrazo también y mirando a su padre… **– No hay nada qué perdonar. Venus… saltó por su propia voluntad. Nadie ha sido responsable de nada. Y yo… lo voy a superar.**

El castaño asintió con la cabeza y aguardó hasta que su hijo lo llamara a su lado. Y cuando así fue, el padre además de abrazarlo, lo besó en la frente y le dijo que con su ayuda todo lo podían vencer..

. . . . . . . . . .

Un día más Gulyad Grandchester se quedó en el hospital; y a la novena hora del lunes junto a sus padres salió; siendo llevados a casa por Neil Leagan que una fiesta de bienvenida apoyó al ser idea de los chicos que felices se mostrarían de tener en casa, sano y salvo a su querido hermano mayor que no disimularía su sorpresa y que juguetón se portaría con ellos que de amor ni atenciones iban a cansarse de brindarle hasta que lo vieran cien por ciento recuperado.

Abrazados, en una parte de la sala de su casa, Terrence y Candice miraban el hermoso espectáculo; y del miedo que se tuvo ante la posibilidad de haber perdido a su primogénito, la rubia escondió su rostro en el pecho de su esposo que la besaría en la cabeza y también derramaría dos lágrimas al agradecer la intervención de unos espirituales padres que les miraban desde cierto punto en el cielo y de bendiciones los llenarían para que siguieran siendo una feliz familia donde también los problemas nunca dejarían de suscitar pero que estando unidos y sin dejar de amarse, todo lo podrían olvidar y arreglar.

**F . I . N**

**Muchísimas gracias, especialmente a ti…**

_**Guapísimo Armand y bellas… **__Vero, Amanecer Grandchester, __**Are**__, Clauseri, Ladygmimi, Dalia, __**Invitadas, **__**Rubí**__, Luisa, Irene, Olga Liz, Zu Castillo, Celia, __**"Capítulo"**__, Viry Queen, Lady Supernova, Laura Grandchester, Darling Eveling, Silvia E, __**Eva Mara Hernández,**__ Tatian, Puka, Liz Carter, Soly, Vero Grandchester, Pathya, Blanca, Jessk and Yelitza_


End file.
